When His Strength And My Spirit Joined
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Sequel to Strength And Spirit by Roxas162. Adrian and Dimitri are finally together. How could our sexy royal Moroi handle his god-like dhampir boyfriend. Love, passion. Tears and happiness. How they managed their life together. In love And Happy, Dimitri have to leave to Russia. What would Adrian do! And is that is going to be their heaven or curse. MaleXMale. Sequel in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

Okay, I know I said I'd be posting this with the beginning of the semester, however, I still have two more weeks.

But I got too excited so I'm starting posting some of my stories that I was working on lately.

This one is the sequel of Strength And Spirit by :Roxas162.

It's an amazing story and I'm thankful she allowed me to write this sequel. The original is six chapter. But this would be longer.

It's some lemon so if it's not your thing don't read. I really worked hard and it's something I really wanted to be good.

Read and Review and I'm thankful.

**Chapter 1 :**

Adrian's POV :

I was lying on my bed thoughtfully, thinking about Dimitri. My room was totally cleaned finally. And now I was interrupted by a text to me.

"Who the hell..?" I started, then looking at the ID I grinned.

**[Missing you A LOT.]**  
Dimitri sent to me.

I sighed with love answering him with a text.  
**[Me 2. Any plans ?!]**  
I asked wishing I'd be getting what I wanted.

**[How about opening the door, for a first**.]  
He texted.

I got up, running my hand on my hair. Oh my god, he's outside. And I heard soft knocks on the door. "Coming." And I opened the door with a big grin on my face, pulling him inside by the long sleeve of his buttoned down white shirt and closing the door behind me.

I heard Dimitri chuckling. "Easy."

I locked the door then looked at him, I missed him so much with every second. I was so openmouthed by his look. His brown hair wasn't in a ponytail but loose around his handsome face, he had his jacket over his shoulder and a tired still sexy smile was on his face. He stepped closer to me as my back was pressed to the door. "I missed you. So much." He said those mind blowing words while cupping my cheeks leaving his jacket falling to the floor.

I missed him too, A lot. You see the last time I saw Dimitri was the day we got our misunderstanding to be clarified. He never came after but instead he called saying that some changes put him on duty and we couldn't meet. That wasn't good for me. Two days passed and they gave him every task they managed. Like it was only him in the Court. He found time to sleep and eat only. "I missed you, too."

He was looking either to my eyes or lips. I closed my eyes as in giving him permission, he bent down kissing me.

I moaned as the feeling of his soft lips touching mine. He groaned guiding the kiss in a very good way.

He smiled when he heard my moan as he was murmuring between our lips. "Thanks for waiting me all this time. I'll make it up for you. I promise."

I locked my arms around his neck. "You better do. How was work?!" I asked looking at the black shadows under his eyes. "You look pretty tired."

"Yeah, I worked double shifts for the past two days. They're giving me tomorrow as an off." He told me with a smirk.

"Really?!" I asked.

He nodded. "Really." Walking together to the bed Dimitri said that. Sitting down he settled me on his lap. I didn't know how this felt strange, but good. "So I want to spend it with you. The whole day. I'll be all yours."

I flushed but was grinning to him -he always makes me flush which was so unlike me-. "That would be great, Dimitri. Can I put some plans for the day?!" I asked sheepishly.

He nodded. "Anything for you, Adrian."

"How about me cooking for you?! At your place?!" I asked murmuring the question on his neck.

He looked shocked. "Really?! You will?!"

I nodded. "If it's okay with you?!"

He took me closer kissing my cheek. "Of course it's more than okay. It's great actually."

"It's a date then." I told him turning to face him. Cupping his chin I was the one who was kissing. It was gently at first but with more tenderness Dimitri was lying on his back on the bed while I was straddling him. He kissed me back sliding his tongue in my mouth to dance with mine. I moaned again in pleasure.

"Adrian." Dimitri said my name in such a hoarse sexy voice. I looked at him in the eyes.

"What's it?! Am I doing something wrong?!" I asked worried about my actions.

He shook his head cupping my butt with his hands. "You can't do anything wrong. You're so good actually. But I'm really tired, I won't please you as much as I want if I wasn't really sober and awake, but I really need some sleep."

I looked at him sympathetically. "You're right. I shouldn't be.." I was trying to give him some space.

He took me to him letting me rest my head on his chest. "Adrian, don't think of that ever. I'm the one who is too tired to make out with the most beautiful guy in the world. You should be mad at me."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. You're doing everything you can, and it's your job to be a guardian, I understand."

He kissed my hair whispering. "Thank you. You're so great. Which bring me to the next subject."

"What's it?!" I asked curiously.

"I thought that since we're staying together all day tomorrow maybe you should come to my place. So we can be together as much time as possible." He said looking troubled.

"Really?!" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "If you want to. I won't force you. You can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?!" I asked him and he nodded. "Then I want to go with you."

Dimitri grinned as he squeezed me for the last time before letting go. "Now bring your things." He told me after a quick kiss. "I really need some sleep with you, and I mean actual sleep."

We laughed as I grabbed what I needed before going to his apartment.

In Dimitri's apartment, I walked in asking him if he was hungry, I knew he was so tired to even think about it. "No time. I'll have a quick shower so we can sleep peacefully. You can have whatever you want from the kitchen."

I just ignored the time problem. So when he was in the shower I was making some sandwiches and pouring two glasses of orange juice for both of us. I was done by the time he got out of the bathroom. "Adrian, honey." He got out of the bedroom with only a bottoms and nothing above his waist, damn, he looked beyond sexy. When he saw me he just smiled shaking his head. "You never listened." He said taking the tray from me as we both walked back to the room. I was grinning happily.

"Still you like me." I teased him as he put the tray on the bed taking my hand.

He kissed it. "I'm ways more than just liking you."

I flushed as Dimitri took me between his arms. "I'm glad you came, I really am. I know I'm being jerky and asking for things all the time but I promise I'll make up for you."

I nodded kissing his cheek. "I know you'll. Let's eat, I bet you're hungry."

He laughed as we sat together on the bed, me leaning on him. "I'm starving." He said as he handed me my juice.

We ate. And really can you believe that the Russian scary god. The perfect guardian could be all that good. And especially to me. He was so concern about me. And as we ate and talked he asked.

"Can I ask you about something, Adrian?!" He started busy with his food.

I was resting my head on his lap so I just looked up at him to find a frown on his face. "Sure, whatever you want." I told him.

"I know it's weird to ask but, what is the orientation of your sexuality?!" He asked as he took off some hair from my forehead.

"Well," I flushed harder. "I'm bi-. Or that what I think though since I met you no girl can be as attractive as you to me though you're the only guy I really am attracted to." Then I sighed. "What about you?!"

He shook his head. "It's all confusing. But I think I'm bi too. You broke my life scale, Adrian."

I chuckled. "I'm not sorry for that. You did the same to me. You're the only guy who really attracts me."

He smirked. "I'm glad to know that. And I'm not sorry for finding out about the real one." He put the tray on the floor next to the bed and yawned. "So sexy, ready for some rest?!" I nodded silently taking my head off his lap. He lay on bed laying me next to him, with his arms around my body and his chin resting on my head. "See you in few hours?!"

I nodded. "Yes, you will." And he was sleeping in no time. I stayed the same way, never leaving Dimitri's side. I felt safe, and I mean really safe and loved by him. Until sleep took me.

It was peaceful until a phone was buzzing. I struggled cursing whoever was bothering us.

"Shh, it's okay." Dimitri said looking for the ringing phone on the nightstand. "It's yours, your mom." He handed it to me kissing my hair.

I smiled to him while answering the phone. I didn't even open my eyes. "Yes, mom."

"Adrian Ivashkov, where the hell are you?!" My mom started.

"Away from being disturbed by you people." I told her. "Need something?!"

"No, I was just concerned. I'm still, you know since the things with that guy. I think you should avoid him, we can complain if you want to." She said.

I knew Dimitri could hear that. I was sad that he was hurt when his embrace eased a little around my body then became tighter.

"Mom, I told you Dimitri will never hurt me. Don't be paranoid. He's nice and good." I started but she cut me off.

"Adrian, seriously. That guy has 6'7" for a length and very strong body. I'm worried about you, he can rape you with no efforts." She told me.

Dimitri's hands dropped down, he wasn't embracing me any longer. I was pissed off now. "Mom don't be such a paranoid. I'm telling the truth. Dimitri won't hurt me so just end this argument. And I'm busy now, talk to you later." I said that ending the call. Sheepishly, I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. She's worried. Just ignore it."

"But, I mean she had to be right. Look at you Adrian. I don't even know what I did to get you with me. Still, your mom thinks I might rape you." He was really hurt.

I shifted my position. Looking at his eyes. "I won't trade you with anything, Dimitri. I just want you more and more, nothing will change that. My mom just doesn't like tall men 'cause my dad is included. It's not personal. And you're way taller than him, and me. Please just don't get pissed at me."

He shook his head taking me again for a tight hug. "I'm not pissed at you. I can't and I don't want to and I won't."

I smiled. "That's good." Then I looked at the watch. "A new day. Good morning."

Dimitri laughed. "Good morning."

XXXXXXXXX

Done for the first chapter.

What do you think?! Short?! Long?! Good? Bad?! Tell me whatever you want and I'm gonna appreciate it all.

How does it look for Dimka and Adrian as a pair?!

Love you so much and as much as you review I'd be posting faster.

Be Happy, Safe and Alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody,

I know I said I'd be posting earlier but the lack of reviews made me frustrated.

You really can't blame me as I worked and stayed up all night on my stories to be surprised by a lot of visits with no reviews or favorites.

I'm posting this time but I really need more reviews or I might stop posting out of depression. i don't want to do that

But Imagine having only one review for a multi chapter story like that while working so hard in it.

Anyway, I want to say I'm thankful for whoever reviewed and I'd answer as soon as I get the chance.

Enjoy chapter 2..

XXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 :**

Dimitri's POV :

Seriously?! Me raping him. Raping Adrian. That's just beyond crazy. I won't do this to him. In fact, I can't do it even if I wanted to.

"Good morning." I said giving him a gentle kiss. I knew everything is so new to him. So I was taking it easy on him. I knew if I was rough with him he might not be the same, and I might be raping his soul. I'll never take advantage of him. "How did you sleep?!"

He grinned. "Great actually. You?!"

I nodded. "One of the best nights ever."

He beamed. "Glad you think that."

Then he was trying to put the phone back on the nightstand while not noticing that we were already next to the edge and he fell to the floor hitting his head as the food tray made a real disaster on the floor.

I got off the bed to be next to him holding him. He was grabbing my arms in pain. "Dimitri. My head."

That what he had to say to me so I understood. I laid him on the bed. Sitting his head on my lap. Rubbing and massaging it.

I kept caressing and stroking the pain area 'til the pain left. He finally sighed in relief. "Thank you, Dimitri."

"I didn't do a thing." I said taking him to my arms. "Come here. Don't ever scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I said rubbing circles on his back.

He nodded. "Better."

"Good, good."

"Ouch." I broke our hug to see Adrian looking at a cut on the lower part of his thigh. "I think something in the tray cut me."

"Does it hurt?!" I asked caressing around the cut.

"Not much. Do you have first aid around?!" He asked me. "I'd heal myself but I can't."

I nodded running to the kitchen and back to the room again with the first aid. "I got it." I sat next to him, his thigh on my lap.

"You're not putting those burning thing on me." He told me with a big frown and some fear.

"Yes, I'm or you may catch some infections." I told him with insist.

He shook his head. "I. Am. Not. Letting. You. I hate them."

"You're such a big baby, Adrian." I told him suppressing my chuckle.

"I don't care you like me like that, so deal with it." He told me a small pout on his plump lips.

I smiled getting closer to him. "Indeed. I'm so liking you like that." I breathed seductively. He didn't feel what I did, I used the sterilizer on his cut and he just kept looking in my eyes. I gave a kiss and got back to work. "You see, you didn't die."

"What the ...?!" He then understood. "Dimitri, I hate you."

I shook my head while putting bandage on his slash. "No, you don't. Now you're brand new."

He looked at me and laughed. Man, I love how he laughed. "So am I having something as a breakfast?!"

"Whatever you want?! Breakfast, here or out. Shower. Coffee. Just say it." I told him, I'd give him whatever he wanted.

"Well, I was thinking.." He started saying as he shifted to my lap resting his head on my shoulder nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"Yes?!" I asked waiting for my next life mission. I was looking to his eyes, he had a troubled look. "What's it Adrian?! Something wrong?!"

He shook his head getting off my lap. "I think I'll have a shower. I won't take long."

"But..." I started saying as I got up to stand in front of him. "What's wrong, babe?!"

He shook his head. "Nothing really. Just..." He was saying when I pulled him to me by the hip, and god help me, he was really hard. "Are you..?" Adrian flushed looking away from me. I took him closer. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed of me. It's not shame to feel those things but don't hide it from me like that." I told him.

He hugged me, his arms around my neck. "I'm- it's not that but-" He sighed being shortened in words.

I whispered in his ear. "It's okay. I understand, we're not doing anything you're not ready for. I promise." He sighed still looking uncomfortable. "Can I help you with this?!" I said looking at the tent between his thighs.

He raised his head looking at me. "I-I'm little worried."

I nodded to him cupping his face. "Of course you are. I don't blame you, I'm just going to release your pain away. Really nothing for you to be worried about."

He finally sighed and nodded pushing his soft delicious lips to mine to moan in pleasure. I lifted him up by my arms and he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck my hands cupping his butt. I groaned, he was so good. It was so good feeling him like that.

I put him down on the bed hovering over him a hand on each side of his head. I got my weight never let him carry it. I broke the kiss briefly looking in his green eyes then to his boxers. "Can I?!"

He just nodded taking my lips to him again. Gently I took off his boxers throwing it away. He chuckled. I looked at his naked body under me and smiled kissing his neck. "You're so beautiful."

He took a handful of my shoulder-length hair. Moaning in my ear with pleasure as I kept rubbing our bodies together though I didn't take off my boxers, but Adrian had another plan for me.

He ran his hands from my shoulders down to my boxers waistband and pushed it off the way. I looked at his eyes with a warm yet sexy smile. "Are you sure?! I don't want you to be uncomfortable by me."

He nodded whispering before kissing me again. "I'm sure."

I nodded taking off my boxers to join his on the ground and pressed our hips together. Adrian moaned and breathed heavily. He was getting more excited and that groin was becoming harder with every move. "Please!" He breathed in my ear, and well, you can't say no to Lord Adrian Ivashkov.

I gave him what he wanted, sliding my hand down his torso, to his waist, his thigh, and the hardest part there. I held him in my hand and he gasped hard. I was observing his expressions. I wanted to do him in more than one way and maybe using my mouth but Adrian was brand new, and wasn't used to all of that so I didn't want to freak him out of his comfort zone. I squeezed by my hand, pumping as he liked in a perfect rhythm. "Do you like it?!" I asked breathlessly. The sight of him was turning me on so much.

He nodded and with a gasp. "Yes, I want more, Dimka." And that did it. When he called me with my Russian name. He felt me, I was more in heat than before so he just took me in his hand. I was surprised but by the look in his face I knew he wanted to do this so I just gave in to his hand to give me the pleasure I most needed that hour.

Adrian was making a lot of noises, with sighs, gasps, cries, shouts, and moans. He was driving me crazy. "You're so good, Adrian. So good." As a respond he was taking the rhythm he was working me on to another faster and stronger level. And I did the same for him.

He gasped separating his legs more. "Oh Dimka. I'm close I'm going to come." And he did come between the two of us over our stomachs and part of my chest. But he didn't stop doing me.

"Yes, there. I'll come, AAH." And I made another total mess, more than Adrian's even. I took a deep breath, kissing him on the forehead while smiling to his beam. "Thank you." I told him as I shifted to take him between my arms resting his head on me chest despite all the mess we made. "You're so great."

He was still breathless so by the time he could finally talk he kissed my neck. "Thank you, Dimka. Thank you for taking care of me."

I covered us with sheets while kissing his forehead again. "No, thank you. For giving me this chance. To let me be by your side. To take care of you and to be with you. I love you, Adrian."

He grinned again struggling closer to me as I pulled him closer. "I love you too, Dimka."

"Hey, you know that works me out." I warned him.

He nodded teasingly. "Yes, I know." I laughed shaking my head. Gently I helped him to lay his head on a pillow so I can get up. He frowned. "Where do you think you're going?!"

I kissed his lips. "To bring a towel, to clean this sexy mess."

"Don't be late." He said seductively.

I nodded running to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and running back to him. I sat next to him as he rested on his back I started cleaning him. "Sorry for that. You're working me so much. I never did that much of a mess before."

He laughed putting his hand on my side. "That's good. I want to do that to you a lot."

I nodded. "You're and you'll." I was done cleaning him so when I started cleaning myself he took the towel from me.

"Let me do it. I want to clean my mess." He winked and I let him do what he wanted.

After he was done I got up to clean the mess we had after he fell off the bed earlier. "You can go have a shower, I can do this myself." I said when he tried to get up to help me.

"Really?! You don't need a help in that?!" He asked me. "I mean I did this."

I nodded. "It's okay. I'll clean this then I'll run to the café to grab some coffee and breakfast for us. I'll be here before you get out of the shower."

He nodded kissing me smoothly before going to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was it for today.

What do you think about it?!

How Adrian and Dimitri as doing as a couple?!

Review and let me know.

By the way, if you thought the chapters are short I want to tell you that I got them already separated when I started writing the story.

Some are short but it'll be longer as we moved deeper in the story.

Don't forget to review, please.

Be Happy, Safe And In Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**So first a reader got me a very strong review saying it was bad and even though i'm a good writer **As he/she said** but i did bad in the story.  
So here is the deal, i'm posting this one more chapter. you can read it but i'll add a voting to my profile.**

**If you want me to keep posting vote of review. if you don't. just tell me and i'll stop the whole story.**

**So you know what to do.**

**XXXXXX**

**Also to whomever interested I'm updating my other story 'I Am A Vampire'.**

**It's A Dimitri & Rose. And Rose is so amazing there. just check it out.**

**XXXXXX**

**Here is Chapter three. Enjoy and Review.**

**I really need them to be able to go on in the story so Review. Please.**

**And by the way, it might look slow at the beginning but I promise these are important to the story so keep reading and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 3 :**

Adrian's POV :

Well, that was something. I never expected to be treated that way. Having someone caring about me this way. Someone who can sense my needs and give them to me. Someone considering me as his priority. And that was what Dimitri did to me, and I was so liking it, actually I loved it, who wouldn't?!

I was so tensed about the urge I had for Dimitri, the desire and the lust. I did a lot of this with other girls, a lot of girls, but guys that was out of my experiences. And Dimitri was the one who can take care of this for me. To guide and lead me through this new feelings and needs. Through this new life with him. I was deep in my thoughts during my shower when someone knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Hey, still there!" Dimitri said from behind the door.

"Yes, the hot water is so great. I need a sec to come out. Tell me you have food?!" I said, since I didn't smoke or drink this morning, which was what I would do usually, I was hungry, little bit starving.

"Yes, I got some pastries, doughnuts, and croissants with some mocha and cappuccino." He told me.

I sighed. "With that breakfast you got my heart, Dimka. Can you pass me the towel."

He laughed at me comment before handing me the towel. "Yeah, I know. But you'll make me some omelet." He told me. "Last time I made them I ended up burning a lot of things. And since you're the one with the cooking skills you better do it."

I laughed walking out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me waist. He whistled grabbing me to him by my waist as I rested my hands on his chest. "You can't do such a thing. You're illegally sexy. No one should let you walk out freely, or even look at you."

I giggled. "Oh really?!"

He nodded. "Hell yeah. Now tell me there's hot water in there."

I bit my lower lip shaking my head. "Not much, sorry!"

He frowned taking me closer. "How am I supposed to have a great shower in my day off if you used all the hot water?!" He was faking his annoyance.

"Well, you shouldn't left to the café, actually I'd rather you keeping my company in there so you wouldn't have to be worried about the hot water." I told him playfully tracing the lines of his defined chest with my fingertips.

He shivered. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?!" He licked his lips with a smirk and I knew he was imagining us together in the shower.

I raised on my tiptoes kissing him. "Because I wanted to tease you." He swore in Russian. "Hey, careful with the language that I don't understand. And kiss me."

He shook his head with an evil smirk. "Not after you used all the hot water." He smacked my butt. "Now get dressed and I'll be out soon, okay?!"

I nodded. "Okay, Dimka." And I left him to have his cold shower.

When Dimitri came out of the bedroom with a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt, I was putting his omelet on his plate. I was wearing a khaki knee-length shorts leaving my t-shirt on the couch in the living room. He came from behind me, hugging me to him. Kissing and nibbling my neck and earlobe.

"Careful, I don't want that omelet to be wasted. I worked on it hard." I told him as I rested my head back on him.

"It looks delicious." He murmured in my ear, I was having hard time concentrating feeling his hot breath on my sensitive skin.

"Yes, it is." I told him. "Here let me feed you some." I said taking a spoonful of omelet. He eased his grip so I could turn around to face him. "Open up."

Dimitri opened his mouth as I fed him the omelet. He made a sound. "That's really delicious." He held me up sitting me on the bench as he stood between my legs. "What have you done to me, Adrian?!" He whispered resting his forehead on mine. "I can't stay away from you. You're like my own magnet. My own addiction."

I locked my arms around his neck. "I can't do that too. I just want to stay with you. The feelings you make me feel is so great, and wonderful."

"Well then, I will never let you go." He said that before kissing me. Then his stomach made a sound and he flushed. I laughed at his reaction. "What?! I'm starving."

I nodded. "Yeah me too. Let's just eat." I was sitting on the bench and he never told me to come down. Actually he brought the breakfast to me. Giving me everything I needed, a plate a fork and his warm lips.

"So?! What do you want to do for today?!" He asked me.

"I dunno, I was thinking..." But we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I was surprised, shocked. No one knew about me being with Dimitri. Hell, no one knew about me being gay, well, bisexual. But you got my point. I looked at Dimitri with a questioning look. He shrugged and I left running to the living room to put on my t-shirt. He came to me and whispered. "It's okay, we'll say you passed by and we're hanging out together." He kissed my lips reassuringly and walked to the door when the person behind it was knocking harder.

Dimitri opened the door, I had my coffee in my hand since I left to brought it from the kitchen walking again to the living room to see who it was. It was Tasha Ozera and she was hugging him. I didn't like it at all. That was my boyfriend, get your own bitch. I thought.

Dimitri broke the hug politely but firmly. "Hey Tasha, what are you doing here?!"

They didn't see me, Dimitri knew I was there but Tasha didn't.

"I'm sorry. I saw Christian earlier. He told me that you broke up with Rose." She said.

"So?!" He asked her confused. She didn't like Rose to be concerned about her.

"He said you're not with her 'cause you said there's someone else." She explained.

"Again Tasha, so?! What's the point of all of that?!" He asked her. He was speaking normally but I could tell by his aura that he was worried about something.

"My point is that you declined my request to be my guardian 'cause you were with her. But now, since you're not together.. and.." She said but he interrupted her.

"You thought I meant you when I broke up with Rose, so now you came to offer it again?!" He put it simply.

She nodded. I was pissed off. That man was mine. She couldn't have him, besides, he made it clear he didn't like girls, or at least not as much as he liked me.

He sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Tasha. It's not what you thought. And again I'm sorry I can't accept your offer. Look for someone else."

She was hurt but I couldn't care less. She was hitting on my boyfriend and she deserved it. She stood there silently. Looking at him then she nodded. "There's really someone else."

"I'm sorry, Tasha, but if there is someone else I wouldn't tell you. It's my business. I know we're friends and all of that but this thing I want to keep it to myself." He told her.

She finally nodded, after saying bye she left.

Dimitri closed the door behind him, he didn't want to hurt her, but she brought it to herself. He looked at me and smiled weakly walking to the couch. I came to sit next to him holding his hand. "I'm sorry." I said. "I know it hurts you to do that."

He sighed shaking his head. "It's not your fault." He said brushing my hair with his fingers. "She brought it to herself. It doesn't matter if she or Rose or anyone else wants me 'cause I have the man I want and love. I have you, Adrian. And I want to keep it this way." I smiled happily and nodded.

"I want the same too." I told him. He pulled me to his lap, I sat there straddling him. He cupped my face stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

He nodded. "So, you didn't tell me, what do you want to do today?! I promised that I'll be all yours."

But again we were interrupted by knocks on the door. He kissed me. "Ignore them, maybe they'll leave." I told him. He chuckled and nodded kissing me.

But apparently the nosey out there wasn't going to give up easily. Dimitri put me down as I turned on the TV drinking from my coffee with the biggest frown I could manage.

I heard the door opening then 'hi's. "Adrian?!" I heard Lissa saying.

I turned with a smirk. "Hi cousin. Oh Ozera here too. Eddie. What's up guys?!"

They said their 'hi' back. Dimitri invited them in. "What are you doing here?!" Christian asked me.

What the fuck?! "Nothing, just hanging around."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Fuck yourself, Ozera." I warned him. "I'm not Rose."

Christian then looked concerned. "And why you're not with her?!"

"And why I have to be with her?!" I asked.

Christian looked at me then to Dimitri. "They broke up."

I nodded. "Yes, I know that. But Rose and I are over. Nothing to look for."

Christian looked shocked. "Where's Adrian and what have you done to him?!"

"Shut up. Hey Liss tie your boyfriend before you get out of your home, okay?!" I told her.

Lissa who was in a deep conversation with Dimitri was laughing, Dimitri was smiling.

"You know, Eddie, I'm so feeling sorry for you. I can't imagine how it's to be his guardian." I told him.

Eddie shrugged. "When you live in shit for a long time you get used to it. Beside I'd like him over Jesse. That guy was the worst royal I had ever guarded. When they sent me to guard him for a week I came back missing Christian so very much. He's a heaven in comparison."

Christian snorted. "Yes, who want to guard a pervert fag anyway. He's worse than you Adrian."

I smirked but I was shocked that I blinked several times when I first heard his words. I was hurt. I looked at Dimitri, he was hurt, I could tell even through his guardian mask, he was worried about what I was feeling.

Lissa looked at him grumpily. "Christian Ozera, being a homosexual or even a bisexual doesn't mean bad things. You of all people should know that since the whole academy was thinking you were one."

He frowned. "I'm not talking about that Liss. It's not about liking the same sex, I meant the words separated about him. You really don't want to know what happen in his bed."

Eddie asked. "So if it turned out that Rose were a lesbian, it'd be okay with you?!"

"As soon as she doesn't hit on my girlfriend it's cool. She can be bisexual if she wants." He told him with a smirk.

"What about me?! If it turned out that I'm gay?!" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Are you?!" Christian asked.

Eddie smacked Christian with a pillow. "No, I'm not. I'm pretty straight thank you very much. But I was wondering!"

"I dunno, I'll be surprised at first. Maybe little freaked out but then it'll be okay with me, I guess. You'll be still my friend right?! Nothing will change if you're gay." Christian said, he was thinking Eddie was about to come out of the closet.

Eddie laughed. "I'm not gay, relax."

Lissa shook her head saying. "Just don't say that in front of any girl, okay?!"

Eddie shook his head. "No, I surely don't want to do that."

It was like forever, and they wouldn't leave so I grabbed my cigarettes saying bye and leaving the apartment.

Dimitri followed me to the door I just pointed at my phone and left. In my way to the outside of the building. I texted Dimitri. **[Let me know when they leave.]**

I got my answer not a long time after. I was in my fourth cigarettes when someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see a Moroi woman. "Adrian Ivashkov?!"

I nodded. "Yeah?! Can I help you with something?!"

"I think you can." She said sitting next to me seductively. Oh boy, Dimitri wouldn't like that. "Or maybe I can." She said putting her hand on my thigh. Politely but firmly I moved her hand off me.

"Not interested. Thank you." I told her as politely as possible.

She frowned. "But..."

"Hey Adrian, are you ready?!" I turned to see Dimitri standing behind us with his arms crossed over his chest.

I gave him a smirk looking at my watch. "Yes, sure. We don't want to be late." We were pretending 'cause we had no plan by then. I looked back to the girl, but I didn't find her.

Actually, she was hitting on Dimitri now. She had her hands on his biceps and was giggling about something. "What a sexy guardian is doing alone down here?!" She said to him.

"Trying to work." He said blankly with a beginning of a frown.

"Oh really! Can I help in that?!" She said sliding her hand to his thigh. I bit my lower lip not to gasp or shout at her. He actually was being solicited by her, she was assaulting him.

He took her hand off him shaking his head. "I'm sorry but you can't. I've some work to do so you better look for someone else." She sighed murmuring something about fun killers and left us.

Dimitri came to sit next to me. "I didn't like that at all."

I looked at him and laughed really hard. "You should see your aura when she put her hand on you."

He laughed. "Yes, but the worse part when I came and saw her almost tearing your clothes."

I looked at him with a shocked look. "That wasn't my worst part, mine was when she was about raping you."

And we laughed. "Well, she would if I let her." He said then sighed seriously. "Do you want to talk about it?!" I knew what he meant.

I looked around. "Can we leave back to your apartment?! They left, didn't they?!" I said raising a brow.

He chuckled and nodded. We got up walking back to his apartment. He locked the door behind us and I lay on the couch. He came to me sitting on the edge of the couch holding my hand. "I'm sorry." He told me, and that did it.

I felt tears running down my eyes. I cursed. Wiping my tears away. "I'm not that emotional." I told him.

He smiled with love. "Hey it's okay, come here." He wiped my tears away taking me to my favorite position, sitting on his lap.

"It's not a bad thing to fall in love. Why he talked about it like a bad thing?! He said Jesse was a pervert fag, what about me, I bet he'll say I'm a bitch." I said crying on Dimitri's chest.

"No, babe. It's not a bad thing. I fell for you, and still falling more and more every single day. You're not bad at all. Actually, you're so great and beyond that. And. You. Are. Not. A. Bitch. You're my beautiful lover and boyfriend." He told me while caressing my hair.

"I don't want to be judged by them. I don't want to be judged by anyone. I want to be with you peacefully. Is that a crime?!" I asked him looking in his brown chocolate eyes through my teary green ones.

He shook his head. "Not at all. It's your right to do that. To have a normal relationship. And I'll always be at your side to love, support and protect you."

"Thank you, Dimitri." I said hugging him.

"You're so welcome. But please no more girls hitting on us. It wasn't a good scene." He told me shaking his head.

I laughed and nodded. "I'll try my best in that. But you can't actually blame them you're The Russian God."

Dimitri laughed. "No, I'm a man in love." And he took his lips to mine to explain that more.

The kiss eventually became hotter and more passionate. So from a crying mood, we were in making-out mood. I was straddling Dimitri's hip, enjoying my position as I felt him becoming harder and harder, which was effecting what was happening to me. I wanted him so badly. That when he released my lips to get busy with my exposed neck I moaned crying his name. "Dimka. Stay with me."

He pulled me closer to him by my butt shifting so he could give my legs more space to move. I took off his shirt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He got up holding me in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Now let me tell you, with that strong very long body of his, he could do all of that to me easily.

He sat me on the bench of the kitchen standing between my legs, kissing me. He was in his boxers while I was full-dressed. But not for a long time. Dimitri slid his hands to my waist taking off my t-shirt.

"I think we better stay here for awhile." I told him through our glued lips. "No need to leave the apartment."

"Your wishes are my commands." He breathed heavily to my ear.

I pushed myself more to his body, I wanted him so badly. He had his hands on my short, unzipping it. "Yes, take it off, Dimka." And he did. It was difficult since I was sitting but he lifted me up taking my shorts off.

"How about we go to the bedroom?!" He asked in concerned. Never wanted to push me. And I just nodded before kissing him again. He took me off the bench to his bed hovering over me. I had my hands sliding inside the back of his boxers, moving my hands over his bare tensed buttocks. And he groaned in response.

He was kissing me on the lips, down to my neck and ears. Then sliding to my chest, biting my nipples, and rubbing them as I shouted in pure pleasure. Then to my stomach and finally my waist.

"Take it off. Please!" He licked my abdomen before the waistband of my boxer and I separated my legs in response twisting and curling my fingers and toes. And then he took it off.

He got up back to my lips, kissing me as he rubbed our hips together. I didn't expect what was coming. He broke the kiss reluctantly to look me in the eyes, cupping my face. He asked. "Do you trust me?! Do you confide me to release your pain?!" I nodded. He smiled to me kissing my forehead. "Then it's all about you." He said that while holding both of my hands to his, clasping our fingers together.

He never let go of my hands but he kept kissing my skin until he was facing my hard manhood, licking his lips and smiling to me. I understood what he wanted to do. Did I really want that?! I didn't know by then, but I knew I trusted this man, that he wouldn't hurt me, that he'll be always by my side. Slowly, for my sake, he got closer kissing its tip gently. I moaned as the feeling of an electrical shock running through my body. I didn't know that I was wringing his hands so hard. He never complained. He just kept giving me that pleasure I needed.

Now he had his wet mouth and tongue working all over my shaft, and my balls. I didn't want him to stop, he was giving me every wonderful feeling I could think about.

"Dimka." I said in a pure desire. "Release me. I'm entreating you."

Dimitri got his mouth off, looking at my eyes with such a love, passion and lust. "You don't have to beg. I'll do whatever you want."

I nodded pressing his long fingers in my hands. He had me all in his mouth, getting in and out in a perfect rhythm, we were looking at each other during that. I was telling him what he was doing to me... what I was feeling 'cause of him.

"Dimka, I'm ready.. I'm gonna come..." And a shout come from me intensely when I came in his mouth which cause him to come over my thighs and his stomach.

I was breathless, and exhausted. He waited until I could really look at him to swallow my juices with a satisfied smirk licking around me to be sure I had nothing left on my member to come up to kiss my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dimak. Thank you." I said as I came closer to kiss him and lick his lips.

He took me to him. "You're welcome, Love." I tried to get up to take the place he was in minutes ago but he didn't let me. He held me to him tightly shaking his head. "No, babe."

"Why?! Don't want me to please you?!" I asked him confused.

"It's not that. You're not ready yet. I know you want to do it 'cause you love me and all of that, but I want you to wait. You're so dear to me, that's why I did it to you. Besides, you did a lot of good job there, I came just by your noise." He kissed me again. "Your sex noise is mind blowing."

I flushed as he took me closer to him. "Then you should at least let me clean my noise mess." I told him feeling all the great emotions his words gave me, I was so in love.

He looked at my eyes then he nodded letting me go. I brought a wet towel starting cleaning him. Then cleaning me. Finally I put it away.

"Now come here. I want to lie with you, please." He told me extending his hands as an invitation.

I beamed and nodded resting my head on his chest my hands around him, I sighed. "Is that a date?!" I asked him suddenly.

He chuckled. "It's whatever you want to call it. As for me I call it the best day of my life."

"Yes, it is. But it's not about to finish yet?!" I told him, it came out as a question.

He kissed my hair. "Of course not. I want to keep it like this. You and me."

I sighed and nodded enjoying the closeness, his scent, and his warmth 'til sleep took me in his embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for today, Hope you like it and review. Pretty please.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm posting. Seriously. Even though you guys are breaking my heart with the ignorance you're doing.**

**I mean I can see alot of vistiors yet I only have three reviews. **SAD FACE****

**Please Don't disappoint me more.**

**And by the way, I'm updating my story 'I Am A Vampire' And i just UD my new Story 'Can You Be My Eyes'**

**Check them out for me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 4 : The Dinner :**

Adrian's POV :

I woke up feeling so wonderful, with the memories of our last activity on his bed. I looked around but I couldn't find Dimitri. "Dimitri?!" I called but without having an answer which was weird. Dimitri wasn't the kind of a guy who leaves you alone after you made love, was he?!

I rested me back on the headboard and sighed looking around me I noticed a note on the pillow next to me.

Adrian  
Before you get angry  
Read this

I smiled and turned the note to read it.

Dear Adrian…  
I got a call from the guardians, a very urgent call, so I had to leave your side against every will I have. I wish you won't be sad or angry if you didn't find me next to you, and I wish more that I'll be back before you open those emerald green eyes.

Love,  
Dimitri

P.S. You look so great when you're asleep.

He was watching me, and he had to leave to the guardians. I thought it was his day off. I sighed getting off the bed. Walking my way to the bathroom to have a fast shower. Getting out I wore a black-and-white t-shirt and a dark jeans. I looked at the watch to find that it was almost dinner time. Well, I'll cook then.

I went to the kitchen to look at the fridge. Deciding that I'll make some macaroni-and-cheese but with some chicken and corns. I mean we weren't vegetarian. Also, I was going to make Caesar-salad and for the dessert I found that some fruit cocktail would be perfect. I grinned at the thought of us sharing it together.

I was deeply in cooking when someone knocked on the door. And it was a very annoying knocks, I wasn't sure I wanted to open for whoever was knocking. "Open up, Dimitri. I know you're home. It's your day off, open up before I crash the door."

I sighed, it was Rose and I knew she wouldn't give up. So I opened it with a hand on my hip. "Jesus, Rose. Don't you have something better to do."

"Adrian!" She looked around to be sure she was in the right place.

"Yes, Rose?!" I said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I told her.

"I want to talk to Dimitri." She said.

"Well, I hope I can help but he's not here." I said.

She pushed me aside walking in. "At least be a man and tell me in my face that you don't want to see me, sending Ivashkov isn't a good idea." Then she opened his bedroom's door and didn't find him. She turned to me. "Where's he?!"

"I told you, he's not here." I said again.

"It's his day off." She said.

"Still, he's not here, is he?!" I said.

"And why are you here if he's not here?!" She asked.

"An angry nightstand situation." I told her. I already had my believable excuse before I opened the door. "I met Dimitri and he said I could stay here 'til it's safe for me to leave."

"Dimitri said that?!" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?!" I asked her like it was a very normal thing we do it all the time.

She shrugged. "Nothing. I was surprised that's all. And when is he coming back?!"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I'll wait." She said sitting on the couch. SHIT

"Rose, are you sure it's a good idea?!" I asked her

"Why not?!" She asked me.

"I mean you just broke up and all of that." I told her seeing the pain in her eyes.

"You knew?!" She said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for that." Am I?!

She shrugged. "It's okay. I'm handling it."

"Maybe if you called him instead of coming." I told her.

"I already tried, it went directly to his voice mail." She told me. "You're not getting rid of me so deal with it."

I sighed shrugging my shoulders. "Whatever." And I walked back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing there?!" She said walking to my direction.

"Cooking." I told her. "Something you won't eat."

"Hey, that's mean." She said.

"Whatever, I didn't invite you."

She shrugged taking a slice of chicken putting it in her mouth. "Mm, that's good." When she tried to take another I slammed her hand. "Hey."

"It's mine. I cook it. Go get your own." I told her while cutting the vegetables for the salad.

"I can't cook." She told me.

"Get a lesson or go to a restaurant, Little Dhampir. I'm not feeding you." I told her.

"You're mean." She told me.

"Thanks, love you too." And I laughed.

"Why are you cooking?!" She asked.

"Because I'm hungry." I told her like she was five-year-old baby.

"Yeah, I figured that out, but why cooking?! You could have some takeaway from any restaurant at the Court."

"With an angry nightstand, I don't think so." I told her while putting the now ready salad in the fridge.

"Delivery then?" She said.

"I just felt hungry and wanted to cook, is that a crime?" She shook her head.

"Not if you fed me some." She told me.

"How about compelling you to leave?!" I told her.

"You know I don't blame that angry poor girl. You deserve it." She told me.

"Hey, I was gonna give you some but not anymore." I said taking the plate back.

She laughed taking it from me. "Thanks, you're the best guy ever." And she attacked her plate while I laughed at her. "Mm, it's really good, remind me of Christian when I guarded him during the field experience, he had a cooking class and he always made something good and let me try it."

"Glad you're enjoying it." I told her while cutting the bread for the salad.

"You know me, I can't say no to my stomach. Do you have something to drink?!" She asked me.

"Well, if you want a liquor you wouldn't drink here at all." I couldn't find even a wine in his kitchen. I thought I should bring my own supplies next time. "Besides water he only have orange juice and milk, which one?!"

"Orange juice then." She said and I handed her the glass with the juice in it. And she thanked me. She kept talking while I was cooking.

"Am I a bad person?!" She asked me.

I turned to her shaking my head. "No, you're not. Why are you saying that?!"

"I thought... I mean Dimitri broke up with me, he said his viewpoints had changed and that he wants to be with someone else." She told me.

I looked up at her. "So it's not about you Rose. It's about him. You did nothing wrong in that."

She looked at me doubtfully. "You don't know?! You don't even know how he thinks?!"

I nodded. "I'm a man, I know how we think, Dimitri isn't the playful kind, if he told you that then he was honest with you."

"Did you see her?! Does she look beautiful?! Is she a Dhampir or a Moroi?! Maybe she's prettier than me." She said thoughtfully.

"Rose, you shouldn't think about that now, you need to move on. To find someone who wants to be with you. Torturing yourself about what happened between you and Dimitri won't do any good to anyone." I told her.

"Who are you?! His mother. Or his date." Then she laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm still handling it. I'll be fine eventually." Then she got off her stool and hugged me.

"Thanks for the talking and the delicious food. I didn't eat such a thing for a very long time." She told me.

I nodded hugging her back. "You're welcome anytime."

And the front door opened. Dimitri got in. "Hey I'm.. Rose." He said shocked. We were still hugging. He looked between us. Rose and I pulled away.

"Hi Comrade. I came by to talk to you. I found Adrian instead." She said calmly.

He nodded. "I had to go to the guardians for an urgent situation. Do you need anything Rose?!"

She shook her head. "Nothing important, don't worry about it. See you tomorrow at work." She kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the food. Bye." And she left closing the door behind her.

I looked at Dimitri. He was in the same clothes he was in earlier and had a bottle of wine in his hand. "What happened?!" He had a yellow in his aura, he was jealous.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I was cooking when she knocked on the door saying she'll crash it, so I had to open it. She was looking for you saying she'll wait. She stayed with me in the kitchen so I gave her some food to eat and we talked. You came when she was thanking me for the meal. Are you upset with me?! "

He walked to me holding me by the waist putting the wine on the table. "Do I have to be upset?!"

I shook my head. "We're just friends. Nothing romantic. It's just that she wanted to talk about what happened and I told her not to blame herself."

He let me put my arms around his neck and sighed. "I love you, Adrian. You know I do." I nodded to him. "I hate to think about losing you."

I shook my head. "You're not going to lose me. We're in love, Dimitri, nothing can separate us. I promise. You don't have to be jealous."

He kissed my lips then pulled away. "How..?!"

"Your aura, it has yellow in it." I told him with smile.

He shook his head. "That aura thing. I can't hide anything from you, can I?!"

"Well, I'm trying not to look. But I'm sober for the whole day. I can't really help it." I told him kissing him again.

"I'm sorry for leaving earlier, but they sent someone to the apartment to drag me." He frowned. "I wanted to ask you how you slept and how you felt."

"Well, you can ask me now while I'm cooking, and you're helping." I warned him.

He nodded with a chuckle. He took two plates with their things to set the table. "I thought you'd like something to drink during dinner. You didn't drink since you came here other than the coffee and the orange juice." When he was done he walked toward me while I was checking the boiled macaroni. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "What are we having for the dinner?!"

I shook my head. "I'm not telling you 'til you give me a glass of that wine." He kissed my cheek before leaving to do his task.

"You really cook good. The smell is so great." He told me handing me the glass from behind, I took it and he hugged me again.

"Dimitri, careful or I'll burn myself." I warned him.

"Be careful and you won't." He teased me.

"I can't really think with you hugging me that way." I told him with a sigh.

"I know." Then he turned me around to face him. "What am I going to do with you?!"

"You're going to have a shower and change 'til the food is ready, or we'll burn the apartment while making-out." I warned him.

"You know I like the second choice, but we don't need much attention. I'll have a shower." He kissed me and left to his bedroom.

When he came back I was mixing the macaroni with the other things. I raised a big knife. "Sit on the stool and keep your hands to yourself. I know the only way you can help with is by feeling, and hugging me." I warned him.

He laughed and sat on the stool watching me. "You look sexy in that t-shirt. You know that, don't you?!"

I flushed. "Thank you." Then I said pushing the big plate towards him. "Put it on the table." He nodded and took it walking to the table. I watched him, his hair was still wet from the shower, he was in a brown little bit tight slipover which showed his perfect muscles, with a dark blue jeans. He looked sexy and I had to lick my lips.

"See something you like." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

I gave him a smirk. "You tell me." He took it as a permission, walking to me pulling me to him from behind as I put the dressing and the sliced bread on the salad. He started kissing my neck and my ear, nibbling my earlobe. What he did, held me, fixed me between his arms felt so good. I moaned.

He murmured next to my ear. "I'm so liking what I'm seeing." I felt his warm breaths on my bare skin, a shiver ran through all my body. "And by the way I don't know how to eat that dinner?!" He warned me playfully.

"What do you mean?!" I wanted to ask but it came out as a whisper with a moan filled with my longing to him.

"I mean that you can't give me that kind of fire and then telling me to stay away, 'cause I can't." He whispered in my ear.

"You can't?! That's new!" I told him.

He nodded. "It is, I used to have more control over myself but not anymore. Not with you." He turned me around to face him. "How about we start eating before things become hotter and harder to be controlled."

I nodded giving him the salad. "Put that down. I'll bring the wine." He nodded walking to the table.

I sat to the table across from him. He was observing me, my body and my moves. I was concentrating on not flushing like a little girl every two seconds but you can't really blame me, he had a way with his eyes. "Salad?!" I asked him.

He finally paid attention, getting up from his chair walking to me he bent kissing my palm. "Thank you, Adrian."

I smiled and nodded to him. "You're very welcome."

"Since you got all the troubles in cooking I'll serve. Salad, Lord Ivashkov?!" He said taking my plate.

I nodded biting my lower lip. "I didn't know that serving food can be that sexy." He put the plate now with salad on it.

He shook his head. "It's not. It's just me."

We sat and talked about anything we could think about it. The sexual tension was dropping as we talked about our lives. "It helps with the aura. It's the worst of the Spirit abilities."

"Why doesn't Lissa complaining about it like you?! I mean is that 'cause you're better in it?!" Dimitri asked.

I shook my head. "It's not that specifically. You see Lissa has it like a switch, she has to turn it on to be able to see them. As for me it's working all the time 24 hours 7 days a week. I'm better 'cause I saw a lot of them but I'm affected by them. Anger, grief, sadness are the worse."

"So you're affected mostly by the negative emotions?!" He said.

"Generally, yes. That's why I drink and smoke, it numbs the Spirit." I told him.

"I can't imagine doing that. You're so strong." He told me.

I laughed. "I'm hiding behind my vodka. How's that for a strong guy?!"

He looked at me in the eyes. "You could turn to a Strigoi like Sonya Karp, but you didn't. You could find people to kill and then bound yourself to their lives for more power like Avery Lazar."

"What does make you think that I won't do it someday?! I may turn to a Strigoi, or kill people to drain their power as a Spirit. Or worse I may give myself up to the darkness and become crazy." I said that dropping my head down to let my hair cover my tears.

Dimitri got up of his chair kneeling beside me. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It's me. I'm a drunk, addicted, Spirit User. I'm the one on the edge, I may go crazy at any minute."

"No, you're not. You're a wonderful amazing strong young man. You're my lover and my beloved. I won't have you any other way. I want you as you. I love you 'cause you're who you're. I don't care about what others see in you 'cause I can see too, and I fell in love with what I saw." He brushed the hair away from my face wiping my tears away. "You're not on the edge, I won't let you go there. I won't give up on you and I won't stop loving you no matter what. Come here." He said taking me from my chair sitting me on his lap in his embrace, where I really wanted to stay forever. "You're suffering from all of that, but I'll never let you do it alone. I'll be always by your side."

"You will?!" I asked looking at him, I wanted to be sure.

He nodded. "Yes, I promise. I'll never leave you alone. I'll stay by your side forever. You don't have to stay alone, not anymore."

"What if I was mad at you?! Like what happened before?! What if you were mad at me?!" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I won't leave, I won't go. I'll stay even if I hated you. Even if you hated me. Because even though we were in that situation I'll know that deep inside us we're deeply in love."

"Even if I told you to leave?!" I asked.

He nodded. "Even if that. I won't go. I'll be by your side. I'll tell you how much I love you, and how special you're. You don't have to be afraid of jumping 'cause be sure that I'll catch you. If your foot slips I'll hold your hand and never let go. I'm here for you Adrian, I'm here for you, my love."

"Dimitri." That the only thing I could say with all the emotions inside me, my heart was swelling until I was afraid nothing would be left of me. He held me to him as tight as possible without hurting me. Letting me cry on his chest while assuring me, rubbing my back.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be worried about, Adrian. I'm here for you." He told me.

I nodded. "Thank you, Dimitri. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. I want to do it, and you already did much more to me, you gave me your love, you gave me you." He kissed my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Dimitri kept me on his lap while he sat on the ground 'til I was calm enough to talk. He kissed my hand after wiping my tears. "By the way, the dinner was so delicious."

I chuckled. "You didn't have the dessert yet."

"A dessert?!" He asked lifting a perfect eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes. It's something I think you'll like it."

"Of course I will." He put me on my chair. "Here you're. Look, you did a lot today, so I'm going to clean up everything before we have the dessert. I want to give some time to put some space in my stomach."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm enjoying the show from here." He kissed my head and started his cleaning. I was watching every move, he caught me watching and winked to me and I have to bit my lower lip to keep any voice from coming out. He came to the table pouring some wine in my empty glass and handing it back to me.

"Taking pleasure in watching me?!" He teased.

I shook my head. "Nay, I was looking at the Russian guy in the kitchen, he was doing a good job there."

He laughed. "Okay. Where do you want to have your dessert, Lord Ivashkov?!"

"Well, on the couch, it'll be good there." I told him with a sexy smile.

"Well then, go ahead and I'll follow you with the dessert." He told me.

I tiptoed to kiss his lips. "Don't take long."

Dimitri was shocked when he saw the sliced fruits covered with vanilla ice-cream and some crushed nuts, almond, and pistachio covering it. "Is that supposed to be a joke?!" He asked with a smirk.

"A joke?! What do you mean?!" I asked looking hurt. "I thought.."

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean it like that." He sat next to me but I shifted away. "Sorry Adrian, it's not what I meant. Look, do you know what does fruit mean?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I said, he was making jokes now.

He looked serious. "No babe, I swear. Listen, if you look in some dictionaries you'll find that fruit in English means lots of thing, one of the meaning is homosexual, queer and invert."

"As in gay?!" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but it's supposed to be consider as a rude word. You know like saying a fag."

"I didn't know." I told him honestly.

He nodded. "Yes, I figured that. And by the way, it looks delicious." He said that taking me finally to him while resting his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I thought that too. Until you told me that I made a dessert of homosexuals." I complained.

Dimitri couldn't suppress the laugh, he was laughing so hard that he had his hand on his side 'cause of the pain. I was laughing too. "You're crazy." He told me.

"I'm not the guy who was thinking about the meanings of fruit and gay when he had his boyfriend in his apartment during a date. That's crazy." I told him.

He nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." Using the spoon in his hand he fed himself some. "Mmmmm."

I elbowed him and he looked at me. "You're supposed to do that to me first."

He laughed and nodded. "I know. I just like teasing you. Here you go." He said holding a spoonful of dessert in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth to have Dimitri doing a great mess while feeding me.

When I swallowed I protested. "Hey, who made you a guardian when you can't even feed others normally."

He chuckled. "It's not for others. It's for you. Let me clean it." He said getting closer licking around my mouth and my lips 'cleaning' his mess. "See, spotless as new."

I laughed taking the spoon to cause my own mess while we laughed. "You missed a spot."

"Really, I can't see that. Can you help?!" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure." I said 'cleaning' the mess I caused on his face. It was a very delicious dessert, more than usual.

At the end I was lying over Dimitri who was lying on the couch, watching some TV. "I can't believe it."

"Hmm?!" He looked at me questioningly.

"Us, I mean it's our first big official date. You know, sleep, breakfast, making out, dinner, confessions. I can't ask for more with you, I don't need more." I told him looking deeply into his amazing chocolate eyes.

He nodded. "Me too. I'm very happy that way. You're very much plentiful to me."

My heart was beating fast, dancing happily to the words my boyfriend had just said. I took the remote control turning the TV off. He looked at me with a smirk. "So?!"

"Ready for round three?!" He asked me while moving his hands under my t-shirt.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have to ask?!"

He laughed shaking his head. "Nope."

And then he started making out with me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that's it for today.**

**Review and tell me what you think. How did Rose look like in there?!**

**What about our couple?!**

**Hell, if you don't want to review just PM me. I'm not telling anyone you liked the story ^_***

**Love You all.**


	5. Moving Out :

So here's a new chapter of this story but first I have things to say.

I want to thank Roxa162 -the writer of the original story- for her amazing support. 'Girl, you know you're one of the reasons of me keeping up with this.'

Also, nadeshik0 for reviewing when I was thinking of stopping the story. 'You did great and I'm thankful you reminded me of why I was writing in the first place.'

And to ClauIloveDimitriBelikov for the longest and most informative instructive and helpful review I've ever had. You showed me my mistakes and I hope the story got better for your taste.

Thank you guys so much. And keep telling me whatever you think about this.

As for the people whom didn't review, i want to say that I hope you'd review like them someday.

I know I have other stories and I'll try my best to UD them soon too.

**It's just that college is taking alot of my time.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 5 : Moving Out :**

Adrian's POV :

I woke up in Dimitri's bed but without him next to me, he already told me he had a very early shift this morning and he might not be there when I woke up. But still I found a note for me.

Good Morning, Love..

Was written on the front of the paper. When I turned it to the other side I read the note he left to me.

Dear Adrian

First of all, I want to say a very beautiful morning to you. Second, I want to thank you for the best 36 hours in my life, and the best date ever. I didn't want it to end. I'm leaving to my shift now but if you happen to be missing me like I'll very soon after I leave then we should meet, how about a late lunch, before my training in the gym?! 3 o'clock, maybe?! Text me so we can arrange it.

Much, much love,  
Dimitri

P.S. There's some pastries for you in the kitchen.

I left the bed walking to the bathroom where I could have my shower to leave Dimitri's apartment after I was fully and properly dressed. I used some Spirit to hide myself. I wasn't ready for some kind of new rumors about me, even if they were true. I texted Dimitri.

[About lunch,  
When & Where?!]

I didn't expect any answer since I already knew he was on duty but he'd answer eventually. I decided to walk around in the court. I passed by the bar but I wasn't in a mood for any drink, passed finally by the park walking around, it was peaceful. I watched people passing me, families with their children and couples together.

They weren't only straight couple as in guy and a girl. There were also, lesbians and gays. I felt a squeeze on my heart. I wished Dimitri could be by my side that way without us being judged by others. I imagined him taking me between his arms, hugging me and telling me how much he was in love with me. I wished I could go visit him at work giving him a warm hug. Even if just talking but that wasn't so much of an option in our society and life. It wasn't fair, we deserved some of this normality. I sighed shaking the thoughts off my head. 'Focus, Adrian.' I told myself silently.

I finally decided to walk back to me home where I could have some rest before meeting Dimitri.

In my home I had an argument with my mom.

"Is that a hickey?!" She asked pointing at my neck to the trace that Dimitri's lips left on me from last night.

"Hey, it's not like you don't know that I have sex. It's a normal needs." I told her trying to suppress my anger.

"You left the home for two nights leaving me worried about you to come back telling me you had sex." She snapped at me.

"It's my business, mom. I'm not your little child anymore. Besides you called me, I told you I was fine." I told her frustrated.

She shook her head. "You're irresponsible. What am I going to do with you, Adrian?! I'm fed up with you."

"Well then, it's my business to do whatever I want with me. I'm a grownup. Look, Mom, I love you but this won't work. I'm leaving back to my apartment first thing in the morning. We're a very bad housemates." I told her and stormed to my room where I had shower and some sleep. My mom was stepping on my nerve really hard. Isn't it enough that I just found that I was a gay, and fell in love with a guy. Dimitri to be more specific.

I woke up feeling little bit tired but I opened my eyes, looking at the watch, I swore, I missed the lunch with Dimitri. I took my phone to find several texts from him.

How about the Italian Restaurant across from the gym. Text me back, Love you.

Then...

Adrian, where R U?! I waited in the Restaurant for an hour, call me.

Then...

I called Ur home, Ur mom said U R asleep, is something wrong?!I'll be in the gym 'til 6:30 then I'll come to check on U if U didn't call.

I sighed, I messed up. I ran quickly to the bathroom, refreshing myself. Putting in a skinny not tight black jeans and a dark green sweater running to the gym after I gave the servants my instruction about packing my stuff.

I didn't find Dimitri out, so I got to the locker room to look for him. "Excuse me, can you tell me where can I find Guardian Belikov?!"

The guardian who was leaving looking at me weirdly before he said. "He's taking his shower, won't take long." And he left after I thanked him.

I looked around me to get the worst feeling, I was hit by some nausea caused by a guy who was walking naked out of the bathroom and I mean really naked. I covered my mouth with my hand running to a cabin lavatory starting to vomit in the toilet.

I swore loudly. "Sir, are you okay?!" I heard someone calling.

I waved my hand to let him know I was fine while dropping my stomach content out of my body. "Do you need a doctor?!" He asked me again as I shook my head.

"What's going on here?!" I heard his voice.

"He came here and then started throwing up." The other guardian explained.

"Sir are.. Adrian. It's okay, Collin I'll take it from here." And the other guardian left. Dimitri came to me putting his hands on my shoulders whispering. "Adrian, love. What's the matter with you?!"

"You won't like hearing it." I warned him as the urge to puke disappeared slowly. I stood up looking at him, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked at me caressing my face with his thumbs worry in his face.

"It's okay. First cleaning your mouth then talking." I nodded as he helped me to a sink, where I washed my mouth and my face. "Better?!" He asked and I nodded. "Good. I'll get dress and we'll leave, okay?!" I nodded again as we walked to his locker.

I sat on a chair resting my head on the wall while watching Dimitri getting dressed. He had a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeves little tight shirt. I watched him as he stole some glances to my 'yellowish 'cause of the vomiting' face. I watched him as he talked to some guardians about something and laughed, I felt jealous, I knew I shouldn't. Dimitri loves me but I just couldn't help it.

When he was done he walked to me extending his hand to help me in standing. "Thanks." I said sliding my hand off his.

"Can you walk by yourself, do you need help?!" He asked still worried. I still didn't understand his over worried attitude towards me. Maybe it had something to do with me being Moroi.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm fine now." I told him as we walked out of the gym.

"How's your stomach?! Do you feel like you need a doctor?!" He asked me.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I'm starving, I didn't eat a thing since this morning." I told him and he nodded leading the way to the Italian Restaurant he talked about earlier.

When we sat and ordered our food he asked me. "Were you drunk when you vomit?!"

I shook my head. "I woke up half an hour ago and came right to the gym, no time for such a thing."

He nodded. "Then why you vomit?!"

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?!" I asked him.

He nodded. "Of course, I'm worried about you."

I nodded. "I saw a guy in the locker room. He was coming out of the shower and he was naked."

Dimitri looked at me confused. "And you felt nauseated?!"

I sighed and nodded. "I'm not used to such a thing, you're the only guy I saw him.. naked. I know it's hard to believe but it's my first time to see a naked guy, aside from you. I couldn't help the throwing up thing."

"But... I mean we made out together and you saw me with nothing, how come?!" He asked me confused.

"It's different. When I see you, I see my boyfriend, my lover, I see it sexually attractive." I told him honestly. "When I saw that guy, I felt nauseated, disgusted. I don't know how those feelings work but I'm not falling for any other guy."

Dimitri nodded in understanding. "It's okay, you don't have to be worried. I'm here." Then I nodded.

We stayed in a comfortable silence 'til Dimitri spoke. "You were asleep all day?!"

I nodded. "Almost, when I left your place I walked around in the Court. To the park. Then I walked back to my home, I had a fight with my mom for leaving the house for two days. She snapped at me badly so I told her I'll move back to my old apartment."

"You will?!" He asked surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's keeping a very close eye on me like a little boy. I know she does that 'cause she loves me but I need some freedom. And with our new.. um.. Situation. I think I'll need a lot of freedom."

"I wish I'm not the reason for that." He said with guilt building in his eyes.

I shook my head. "You're not. I was going to do it ultimately. I can't live with her in the same house without hating her. Everything will back to normal eventually." I grin to him. "What about you?! How did your day go?!"

"Well, there isn't much to talk about it." Then he beamed. "I think the best thing was watching you."

"Watching me?!" I asked confused.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was guarding the building next to the park. By the way, you looked sexy."

I bit my lower lip. "Thanks."

"But you were deep in your thoughts, almost unhappy. What was with you?!" He asked me with a frown.

I shook my head. "Nothing important." He frowned not believing my answer. "Maybe later, please."

He nodded. "As you like. Whatever you say, but I'll be here always to protect, support and help you. "

I nodded. "I know you will. Hey, do you think you can have me tonight in your place?! I'm not in a mood for my mom's lectures."

Dimitri nodded. "Of course I'll have you. You can stay as long as you want."

"It's cool, I only need to stay for this night. I'll be living in my apartment by tomorrow so you may want to visit." I told him with some hint in my tone.

He chuckled. "Of course."

After dinner we walked back to his apartment and I had to use some Spirit to hid me again. As soon as he locked the door behind us he held me by the waist pressing our bodies to each other and I couldn't stop my moan. "I missed you." I told him running my hands on his torso under his shirt and he groaned.

"I missed you too. So much." He told me kissing on the crook of my neck before pulling back.

I took off his shirt throwing it away still kissing him intensely. And he didn't wait after that and took mine off. I kicked my shoes and he did the same but when he turned to have me again I pushed him away. "Oh, no! Not that fast." I told him seductively. He said something in Russian. "Hey!" I complained.

"I said you're killing me with that." He told me in a husky voice while his eyes were darkened by the lust.

"Want something, go get it." I said walking to the bedroom. He followed me pushing me to the bed.

"So what I'm doing." He said hovering over me. Kissing my lips with desire and need. I undid his jeans pushing it down his body, he got up stepping out of it then hovering over me once again. He kissed me sliding his tongue to explore my mouth as I felt his hands fighting to get rid of my jeans lifting my hips up he managed pulling it off. I couldn't wait more, I was in deep need to him. I took off his boxers noticing that he was so hard. I smirked for that, I was affecting him so good. I gasped when Dimitri's hand got in my boxers rubbing my hard shaft.

"Oh, Dimitri." I breathed to his ear before ordering. "Take it off." And he took my boxers off throwing it away with the rest of our clothes. Now we were totally naked, our bare bodies were so attached to each other and he was growling with such pleasure.

I thrilled under his body, he was rubbing our shafts together with nothing to hold them back. I wanted him, I needed him.

"Dimka, take me." I cried breathlessly. He was washing me with such a lust and desire.

Dimitri was kissing my neck, my ears and down to my collarbone. I had my fingers inserted in his hair so I pulled him closer to me with longing.

He went down to my chest, kissing, sucking and rubbing my nipples. Then to me stomach to my waist and then to the base of my appendage. He was pleasuring me and I wanted to do the same to him so I rolled over him to be the one on top of him. I looked at his eyes to see amusement and love yet mixed with more lust. I didn't stop rocking our hips together, to keep his manhood working, but I was exploring his body with my mouth every inch over his waist. He moaned and growled. "Yes, babe. Yes, Adrian."

He called my name in such love and excitement that I couldn't help but kissing his lips effectively. "You feel so good, Dimka. So good that I can't control myself with you." He took the chance to roll over me to be on top once again.

"You feel so damn sexy, Adrian, so sexy." He breathed as he took me closer to him rubbing our frames together.

"I want to feel you more. I want you more, Dimitri." I cried begging him.

He rolled us making me on top of him once again, he rested my head on his shoulder moving his hand along my back as the other was stroking my hair. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"I want more of you, Dimka. I need more." I kept begging. It was too weird of me and I knew it but I couldn't help. Dimitri was so good. I never wanted to be with anyone the way I wanted to be with him.

Dimitri looked at my expression, I felt like I was in pain and maybe that what Dimitri saw because he sighed cupping my face. "Adrian, it's not easy. I'm worried about you. I won't hurt you, I can't." He told me, I knew he wanted to make love to me as much as I wanted but he was worried about me, about the pain it'd cause me.

But during that time I wasn't in my rational mind, I was in my crazy mood, I wanted him and didn't care about the consequences. "Please." Soliciting, I kept looking at his eyes. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I hated being the weak Moroi who couldn't handle anything.

Dimitri shook his head. "Look at me, Adrian, I'm big, I mean really big. If I did it to you tonight you'll be a total mess, you may not be able to walk for awhile. I can't do that to the man I love, I can't do it to you."

I shook my head. "You won't hurt me, I know you won't." And I kissed his lips sending my emotions through that connection. And a tear came down of my eyes fearing the rejection. _Pull it together, Adrian._ "I'm in love with you and I want to feel loved by you. I want you to enjoy as I enjoy. I want you to be my first and last guy, I want to lose my virginity to you. Please take me as yours, Dimka."

Dimitri sighed looking at my eyes. "We'll do it but not tonight."

"Why?!" I said sadly.

"Because you need to be prepared first. Listen.." He interrupted me when I tried to talk. "Please listen. I don't want you to be hurt, and I'll hurt you as hell if I took you now. So we'll make a deal. I'll prepare you every time we're having sex. Just a preparation 'til your body can handle such a thing and then we can do it." He cupped my face with his hands. "I'm dying to be in you, and to let you be in me. Really, I want it even more than you but I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. We'll stick with this 'til you're ready, okay?!" He kept looking in my eyes. "I'm begging you to understand, Adrian."

Finally I sighed and nodded. "Okay, if we have a plan for it then it's okay with me. I'll wait and you'll prepare me every time."

He nodded. "Yes, I will. I promise."

I nodded and then looked at him. "You really want me in you. I mean the same way I want you?!"

He nodded. "Of course, I want you in every possible and impossible way, Adrian."

I grinned to him after his assurance, he wanted me and we're working to make us a union.

Then we got back to what we were doing. We were close, so close and finally we came together. Washed with sweats and feeling so breathless Dimitri took me to his arms and kissed my head. "You're so beautiful, and amazing. Having you is a very great bliss."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding and taking care of me. Thank you for loving me." He kissed my hair again murmuring something in Russian. "What was that?!" I asked.

"I said you're my life." He told me and I smiled to the feelings I got by hearing his words. Then he shifted a little still holding me to him by his arms looking at my eyes. Stroking my cheek with one of his hands. "Adrian." One single word, one single word was said by him caused me millions of emotions, he was the only one who really could say it right.

I cupped his chin with both of my hands still looking in his chocolate brown eyes with a smile. I was still looking waiting for him to say what was causing a fight inside him.

"About what we said, are you sure?! You have to know that you can change your mind at any second and I wouldn't blame you. I'll have what you can give me not what I want. I'm having more than enough by knowing your feelings to me, by looking at your eyes. I don't need to have something that would cause you pain." He told me.

"Are you done?!" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I want us to be union. I want more than this for both of us."

He finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, if that's your need, I won't deny it. But we'll take it easy as much as possible. No appointed date. We'll have all the time we need. It's very important to both of us."

I nodded. "Okay. We'll do what you just said. Just that knowing it's possible is enough for me."

He held my hand kissing it. "I'm loving you more and more with every second, I can't really help it."

I nodded. "You know I love you too." He nodded with a beam in his face. Then we were in our next step.

Dimitri extended his hand to take the lubricant from the drawer of his nightstand I was looking at him questioningly. "You don't want to start tonight?!" He asked me trying to put the bottle back. I held his hand.

"Of course I want to." I told him, he looked at my face and then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll tell me if it hurt and I'll stop. We can try again later." He said seriously.

"But.." I wanted to say that he won't hurt me, that I'm not worried.

But he shook his head. "I'm serious, Adrian. You will, won't you?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I will." He nodded to me giving me another gentle kiss I so enjoyed. Then he held me over him asking me to straddle over him while still lying.

I separated my legs one in each side. He nodded to me that I did good. He coated his fingers with the lubricant then he moved his hand down to my lower back, to my hips and then I felt it moving around my puckered hole I just moaned at the feeling that someday it'd be more than his fingers. He moved it gently around the area to moisturize it, to let it soaked be the lube. Then back again he added some to his fingers then sending them back to me. He didn't go in me yet, he was patient but I wanted him so badly.

He kept looking at me face, observing my expressions and never looked away. To make me be sure that it was me who he wanted, that it wasn't just a desire, or lust. It was more, it was love.

Then apparently he saw something in my face 'cause he smiled to me and started his task. I felt his finger on my hole trying to ease its wall to go farther. But apparently my walls were stubborn 'cause he had to go his way with them tensed. One finger only, one step every time. And with no hurry. He slowly inserted his forefinger in me and I gasped. He took off his finger. I looked at him with worry. "Why you did that?! Did I do something wrong?!"

His hand was still around the area but he had a free hand stroking my hair. "No, it's not you. I did it, didn't I?! I hurt you?!"

I shook my head hard. "No, you didn't. I-I was enjoying it."

"You were?!" He asked with hint of happiness in his eyes. He was glad for my joy.

I nodded. "Yes, keep doing it please." He nodded while starting once again. His finger was moving around leaving me with moans, I was in great inclination. He inserted it deeper in me, still moving it with gentle circles rubbing my tensed walls.

"You're so tight, Adrian." He told me in hoarse voice, a voice told me that he was enjoying it as much as I was. "I can't imagine to have something else in that tightness of yours."

"Ah. And you feel so good, Dimka. I want more, please." I told him, I had one finger for awhile so I thought we should move to the next level. He nodded adding another finger and a frown from the pain I had separated on my face. When he was about to take his fingers off I cried. "Don't, please don't take it off."

"But honey, You're in pain." He told me with a compassionate look. He had guilt all over his face.

"It'd be worse if you stop now. Please Dimka. Please don't stop." I asked beseeching.

He nodded. "Okay, take your time to adapt." He told me, he pulled me closer for some kisses telling me how much I meant to him. Meanwhile he didn't move a finger, the two fingers in me were totally static to keep the pain as less as possible. My pain started fading and I gave a sighed followed by a moan when he started moving them gently.

I was feeling the pleasure Dimitri's fingers were causing me. He was gentle however I was feeling every twist and every move he made. He then took me by his other hand pumping in a great rhythm to end the process 'til I came. He could use his mouth but he wanted to be close to look at me to be sure I was totally fine with this new situation. I finally sighed resting my head on his chest. "Wow!"

He breathed in my hair and murmured. "How do you feel?!"

I shifted my body to look up at him. "That was so amazing. I can't believe the feelings I had."

"Are you in any pain?!" He asked worried.

"It's not a pain. It's like the need to recover from after sex." I explained then extended my neck to kiss his lips. "I know you're worried but I'm fine I really am."

He looked at my face then he nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than any word can explain." I told him. He stayed for awhile keeping me in his embrace 'til he was sure I was fine then he got up to wash his hands and bring a towel to clean our mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today, so tell me what you think in reviews or PM.**

**I'd accept anything. And by the way, check me other ****stories, 'I Am A Vampire' And 'Can You Be My Eyes'.**

**Be Safe, Happy, And In Love.**


	6. Spirit And Side Effects :

**New chapter. How great.**

**Now first of all, I want to thank my usual reviewers whom filled my day with happiness.**

**nadeshik0 and ClauIloveDimitriBelikov**

**You guys are amazing for giving me amazing advises to make my story better. You rock.**

**and of course the writer of the original story, Roxa162. Whom her PM gave me alot of support.**

**So I'm so thankful and I'd love reading you next reviews.**

**To whomever reading and didn't review. I hope to read something about what you think and enjoy reading the new chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 6 : Spirit And Side Effects :**

Adrian's POV :

It had been 2 weeks since we –Dimitri and I- started secretly dating. I was so in love and so happy. Nothing could explain what I was feeling. He was so great to me, we spent almost all his free time together. Now that I moved to my own apartment he could visit me, and sleepover. It was easier since Rose, Lissa or Christian might come to his place doing some bad interruptions. In my place, I'd just pretend that I wasn't there. So easy.

We didn't do that thing, but we were still doing the preparation thing, and it's getting better. Until that day...

Flashbacks

I was in my bed lying over Dimitri looking exactly in his eyes. He was fingering me, still using two fingers. He wasn't sure about moving to the next level since the third finger would be harder. But I already had this with him, I mean last night when I was fingering him –yes, he'd let me do it gladly and he was so enjoying it-. Anyway when he was about to hold my appendage to end the process by letting me come I held his hand shaking my head to him. "What?! You want me do it other way?!" He asked confused.

I shook my head again. "I want you to go on. With your fingers I mean." And I looked away a bit embarrassed by my request. Asking for something to be put up your ass wasn't easy at all.

"But..?!" He started to argue.

I put my finger on his lips. "No more buts, we're doing this for awhile. I know I can handle it. Besides, I did it to you last night. You'd tell me if I hurt you, wouldn't you?!"

He looked at my eyes, he knew I wouldn't take no for an answer. Not this time. So he took me closer kissing my lips and I felt his third finger penetrating me. I gasped, it was painful but I bit my lower lip. If Dimitri knew I was in pain he wouldn't make love to me for a very long time, that was a fact.

Did I mention that being the Moroi in a Moroi-Dhampir relationship sucks. You see Dimitri still hold the thought that being physically weaker than him made me need more care and protection even in the most intimate situations. Don't get me wrong, I loved how he treated me but sometimes he would overreact.

He didn't move his finger, keeping them in their place. "Breathe, Adrian. Breathe."

I nodded working my breath deeply. But It hurt, Dimitri never showed me it was painful that way. I mean he said it was when he kept warning me but not when I did it to him. And since I wasn't used to the pain the way he was, my reaction and responses were different.

I could feel the pleasure but the pain was unmistakable. I grabbed Dimitri's shoulder hiding me face from his sharp eyes. I closed my eyes waiting my pain to fade away. I didn't notice that my tears were leaking until Dimitri used both of his hands to hold my chin to make me face him. He wasn't fingering me anymore. "Why?!" I whispered.

"You were crying! Adrian, why didn't you tell me that I was hurting you. Why didn't you stop me?!" He asked with a very guilty tone.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for the pain to go, it'd eventually." I told him fighting me tears back as the pain faded away.

"But you didn't stop me. Babe, you can't let me hurt you like that. If I didn't feel your tears on my shoulder I'd keep hurting you." He told me wiping my tears away.

"You'd stop making love to me. I don't want you doing this." I told him honestly. I wasn't the emotional type, or the one who speaks his heart but with Dimitri I couldn't help it.

"Oh my god! You'd let me hurt you for that. I don't deserve it. I'm sorry Adrian." He told me begging me to forgive him. "I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"I can't help it, Dimitri. I love you. I can't stay away from you." I told him honestly. "I don't want you to stop making love to me."

He finally sighed. "I wouldn't stop doing it even if I wanted to. But now we're taking a break. You need to recover from what happened this time. Okay?!"

I sighed. "Under one condition."

"What?!" He asked me confused yet cautiously.

"Can you help me to the Jacuzzi and stay with me in it for awhile?!" I asked him. We were in my apartment that day and Dimitri was having a shift two hours later.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll prepare it." He told me that laying me down on the bed before running to my bathroom. He came back again and sat next to me holding my hands. "It's almost ready. Come here." He said carrying me between his strong arms. I wasn't sure about my ability to walk but Dimitri didn't question it. He just held me up to the Jacuzzi putting me in it and came to stay next to me. Also massaging my body with his body and hands trying to ease my pain.

After two days I was fine and became better as the time passed but Dimitri never got close to my hole, i.e. he never fingered me though when I asked him to let me do it to him he wouldn't mind.

He also didn't stop making love to me but never got there. However I was sure he wanted to give me what I wanted but he wasn't sure about my state.

End of flashback

Another week passed, and some bad things started happening.

I woke up with the worst headache ever, though I wasn't drinking last night so I know what caused me that, it was my Spirit. I was in a total mess. Dying for a real drink. I got up from my bed looking at the watch. It was 12:00 p.m. great. Next to the watch was the note Dimitri left for me.

Dear love,

I'm already missing you. So much. Last night was amazing, everything was perfect. The movie, the food, the shower and the love making. I can't thank you enough. I'm loving my off days more and more.  
I'll see you soon.

Much love,  
Dimitri.

P.S. Call me.

I wasn't in a mood for any call, sorry Dimitri, maybe later. I walked to my kitchen looking for my vodka. "Oh boy!" I was out of vodka.

When you become out of vodka, you should go to the bar to have some, right?! And that exactly what I did. I washed up, dressing in some jeans and a fit t-shirt. Walking to the bar which wasn't much far from my apartment. Yes, I was drinking during afternoon, so what?!

I sat on a stool waving to the bartender. "Hi, Adrian, long time none seen."

"I was busy." I told him. "I need my usual vodka and a round of tequila." I told him.

"Bad day?!" He asked while preparing my order.

I was putting the cigarette in my mouth murmuring. "You've no idea." He put my drinks in front of me and walked away to serve other customers.

That day I kept drinking and drinking uncontrollably. "Hey, Joe. Another round here." I said pointing at the empty glasses in front of me. I was barely talking. Barely breathing even. My mind was totally fogged.

"But that was your..." He started saying but I held my hand up to stop him. I didn't need to know any of that.

"I don't want to know how many rounds I drank, just give me my order." I snapped at him, I was in a really bad Spirit day. Well, sometimes it might last for more than just a day. He just nodded and walked to prepare my order.

"Adrian?! What are you doing here?!" I turned around to see Christian Ozera standing behind me, I shrugged turning my back to him.

"Fun killer." I murmured under my breath as I drained a tequila shot in one breath putting it down as I felt the familiar burning down my throat.

"Since when you were here?!" He sat next to me asking.

"I dunno, why you care?!" I asked as I held my vodka.

"Because you're my friend. Lissa was worried about you. You never answered your door or your phone. The guardian in your building said you headed to the bar."

"Ozera! You're giving me a very strong fucking headache." I snapped at him. "Stop with the talking."

He grabbed my hand. "You need to leave, Adrian. You're too drunk."

I pulled my arm from him. "Just leave me alone. I don't need another mom to harass me. I already have one of those."

"Just tell me, since when you are here?!" He repeated his question.

"I dunno, 12:30 or maybe 12:45. I didn't have vodka back in my place." I told him just to leave me alone.

"Do you know what's the time now?!" He asked me shocked.

"No, and I don't want to know. Just leave me alone. I'm not in any mood to talk. Go to your girlfriend and give me a break." I told him lazily and angry at the same time. And yeah, it's easy to be done while you're drunk. "Another glass of vodka, Joe."

"Joe, stop giving him that." Christian said turning to the bartender.

Joe looked confused between the two of us. "Just think about stopping and you'll be very sorry." Joe knew me, I was Adrian Ivashkov. I was the one who gets what he wanted. Christian with his icy blue eyes was obviously an Ozera. You don't want to stand with an Ozera against an Ivashkov, especially one like me.

Joe handed me another vodka looking at Christian apologetically. Christian swore.

I heard a phone ringing but I didn't care. Christian took the ringing phone and answered. "Ivashkov's phone." He said.

"You bastard, leave my phone." I snapped at him but I was too drunk to fight.

He frowned. "You really don't want to see that..."

Dimitri's POV :

Adrian didn't call me all day though I left a note for him to call me. I was busy the whole day so I didn't have time to call him myself. So I decided I'd walk to his apartment to check on him myself. And that what I did.

I kept knocking but I didn't get any answer so I used the key he gave me. 'Cause of my shifts I was coming and leaving in a weird and different times. He gave it to me to make it easy for both of us.

His room was a mess. Other than that it was obvious no one was there. So I called him.

"Ivashkov's phone." I heard Christian saying from the other end.

"Christian, is that you?! Where's Adrian?!" I asked worried. Was it too much?! Did he notice my extra emotions.

"You bastard, leave my phone." I heard Adrian snapping at him. What was wrong with him?!

"Where are you guys?! I'll come to you." I told him getting out of the apartment.

He answered. "You really don't want to see that..."

"What do you mean?! I want to help, tell me what's going on?!" I asked him.

"He's in the bar since 12:45 in the afternoon and he's still drinking since then. He's in a really bad mood." He told me explaining further and I knew that he was suffering Adrian's anger.

"12:45. Are you serious?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he's sitting with Mr. Vodka and Ms. Tequila and it's not a good thing to watch." He told me with a sigh.

I was running to the bar while talking to him. "It's okay. I'm in my way."

"Seriously?!" He asked me surprised.

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "Yes. I'll be there in minutes. Just wait with him."

"Okay, we're sitting to the bar." He told me.

"Okay." I said before ending the phone call. What was going on with him?! He was fine last night. Why now?! Oh, he's suffering some Spirit bad days. He told me about those. Sometimes they lasted for a day, other times they lasted for more. Since 12:45. Sure he'd be a total disaster by now.

Well, he was.

I entered the bistro to see Christian waving to me while sitting next to a very drunk totally in a bad shape Adrian. He was snapping at Christian. "I told you, you're giving me a bad headache. Just leave me alone."

Christian looked at me and I just nodded. He shrugged to Adrian. "Fine. See you when you're less of a bitch." And he walked towards me.

"Thank you, Christian." I told him.

"It's okay. Do you need me to stay?!" He asked me worried I might kick Adrian's ass if he didn't stop drinking.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I can deal with it myself. Thanks though."

He nodded. "Good luck with him." And he left.

I walked towards Adrian sitting on Christian's stool. I looked at him for awhile. He was really in a bad shape. I felt sadness washing me. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I was busy guarding others while my boyfriend and the love of my life was suffering his Spirit's side-effects.

He turned angrily. "I told you leave, Ozera." Then he looked openmouthed at me. "Dimka."

I nodded. "Are you okay?!"

He shook his head. "I'm drunk and I feel like a total shit. A glass here, Joe."

The bartender looked at me when he saw that Adrian didn't snap at me like he did to Christian. I shook my head to him and he nodded. "Adrian, you need to go home. C'mon let me take you there."

"But..." He started saying but I was already on my feet.

"C'mon, you need to lie down and have some rest after today." I held his hands helping him up. He nodded finally as he put his arm around my shoulders and I held him by his waist walking out of the place to his building.

Adrian was too drunk that he kept talking about lots of things. "Imagine us humans. Wouldn't it be easy. Everything would be fine if we were humans."

I sighed. Was he right?! If we were humans there wouldn't be that laws, protocols, and social classes in the way of our relationship. I wouldn't have to be a guardian and that Spirit wouldn't make him suffer that way.

But that was our life, he was a royal Moroi, and I was a Dhampir, a guardian. We were gay to each other, and we were in love.

"Imagine us running away. That would be amazing, just you and me forever." He murmured sleepily.

I whispered. "Yeah, it'd be." A sad smile separated on my face. I walked him back to his apartment, opened the door by my key and got in. I locked the door behind us and sighed.

"I love you." He told me while hugging me.

"And I love you too." I told him as I lifted him up between my arms bridal style. "Do you want to go to the bathroom before bed."

He stayed silent for awhile, thinking. Then he nodded. "Yeah. I drank a lot."

I nodded. "Yes, I know you did. You smell like vodka and tequila."

He laughed. "Still you love me."

"You know I can't help it." I told him with a smile. I really couldn't help that.

I opened the bathroom door and walked in, I was still carrying him. I put him down. "Can you do it yourself?!" I asked him worried that if I left him he might fall.

He nodded. "I'm a big man, I can do it myself." I nodded leaving him slowly. As soon as I had my hands off him he slipped almost falling down if I didn't catch him. "Oh, you saved me." And he started giggling. That was so not Adrian. It was totally-drunk Adrian.

"Careful, Adrian. You almost hit your head." I warned him.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm drunk. I left my balance in the bar." And he laughed again.

I sighed. "Let me help you." I undid and unzipped his jeans, helping him take it off, then his t-shirt.

"Are we going to have sex?!" He asked me with a big grin.

"No, Adrian, not tonight. You need to have some sleep." I told him with a sigh trying my best not to go hard by watching his bare body.

"But I want to have some sex with you. You're so good." He told me. Whimpering. _Oh god, Dimitri, don't let him affect you that way. He's drunk for god's sake._

"We'll talk about this later." I said holding him from behind I pulled down his boxers enough for him and sat him on the toilet looking away waiting for him to be done.

When he cleaned up I turned around pulling his boxers up and holding him up between my arms to get a perfect gift. Adrian threw up on me, great turn off. I got him down so he could puke in the toilet bowel while I took off my shirt.

"Sorry." I heard him saying as the urge of vomiting was so high in him.

I sat down beside him stroking his hair. It was the only thing I know about comforting someone while throwing up. "It's okay. It's okay." He kept gagging for awhile till I didn't think there was any liquid left in his body. He looked so pale and tired. "Are you done?!" I asked him and he nodded weakly. "C'mon let's clean you up before bed."

"I'm tired." He told me sleepily.

I nodded. "I know you are. It's okay, tomorrow you'll be better." I washed his face and upper body, brushing his teeth and giving him a new boxers to wear. Also I had to clean myself from his puke. Finally I bore him up to his bed laying him on the pillows. "Wait don't sleep." I told him while standing near the door.

"But I'm tired." He complained.

"I know you are. But you need to stay up for awhile, okay?! I'll be back." He nodded and I ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen, if he slept he wouldn't wake up 'til very late tomorrow.

I grabbed two bananas and a very big glass of water. It was the easiest thing to eat and drink in his situation. I ran back to Adrian, he was half asleep. His eyes barely open. I sat next to him in the bed and held him in my arms. "Here drink this." I told him getting the glass to his mouth so he could drink.

He obeyed silently drinking the whole big glass.

"Good. Now you have to eat this." I said peeling the banana and putting it closer to his lips. He shook his head stubbornly. "C'mon, Adrian, don't be such a baby, you have to eat."

"But I don't feel hungry." He told me drowsily.

"You were drinking every vodka and tequila in that bar for the past five hours. I'd be surprised if you told me you feel anything." I told him still holding the banana to his mouth. "C'mon, honey. It's good. Please eat it."

He shook his head. "I hate bananas, they're strippers."

I looked at him for awhile shocked then I laughed. "Adrian, seriously. I thought you like strippers."

He shook his head. "Not any more. You're the only one I'd like to see him stripping." He murmured drunkly.

I shook my head. "Okay, can you eat it now?!"

"Is it you?!" He asked me with a frown looking between the banana and me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Just eat it please."

He finally nodded and let me feed him the first banana.

"Good guy. Now still one, you eat it you go to sleep peacefully." I told him holding the other banana to his mouth.

He shook his head. "No. Just one."

"No, you should eat two of them." I told him. "You didn't eat a thing for the whole day."

"I told you I hate strippers if it wasn't you." He told me like I didn't understand his idea.

"Yeah, and here I'm again. Now you have to eat me." I told him trying hard to hold my laugh, he was so cute.

He shook his head. "I just ate you. There's only one of you and you're already in my stomach." He said looking at his bare stomach resting his hand over it proudly

_What a toned delicious thing. If I run my hand all-. Dimitri, focus._ I slammed myself mentally.

Then I looked upper at him and couldn't suppress my laugh he looked amazing while making such a joke, but actually he didn't think it was a joke because he was drunk. He looked at me with a frown. "I'm sorry, I really am. Okay it's not me totally. It's my tongue. You forgot to eat it. I can't talk to you without it."

He frowned deeper than before. "That doesn't look like a tongue."

"Yes, it's." I insisted.

He shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Adrian, please, you have to eat and honestly I couldn't find anything other than the bananas and some chicken. Do you want to eat the chicken?!" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. But I can't eat another man or girl. Just you." He meant the banana.

"No, it's not another one. It's only me." I told him trying to convince him.

"Which of you?!" He asked.

"My finger." I told him.

He shook his head. "That's bigger than your finger." He told me.

I finally sighed. "Fine, it's my member just eat it."

Adrian smirked. "You're so dirty, Dimka."

"I am?! Seriously, who's thinking about bananas as strippers." I told him.

"You thought about it as your penis." He opened his mouth and licked the banana softly. "Delicious." And finally he ate it.

"Thank god. I didn't think you'd eat it." I told him with a smile.

He chuckled. "It was you. I couldn't let you outside like that. Beside, you couldn't stay without your appendage, now could you?!"

I laughed shaking my head. "No, apparently I couldn't. Now, time to sleep."

"Are you staying here for tonight?!" He asked me leaning his head on my chest tiredly.

"Do you want me to stay?!" I asked him taking him closer.

He yawned and nodded. "Yes, I want you to stay. All the time."

I sighed. "Well then, I'll stay all the time."

He kissed the base of my neck. "Thank you, Dimka."

I kissed his hair. "You're welcome, Adrian. Now go to sleep." I told him as he closed his eyes sleeping in my embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Poor Adrian. **Tears****

**that was it for today so i hope you like it.**

**What do you think about our amazing couple.**

**Thanks for reading and follow me in Twitter if you want to know what news I have.**

**Be happy, safe and in love**


	7. Decision :

**Thank you so much for my amazing reviewers.**

**For the reader whom sent me that amazing PM. I really appreciate it. So much.**

**And for the writer of the original story..**

**That's for you guys.**

**And for all my readers.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review or PM.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 7 : Decision.**

Dimitri's POV :

_"Are you staying here for tonight?!" He asked me leaning his head on my chest._

_"Do you want me to stay?!" I asked him taking him closer._

_He yawned and nodded. "Yes, I want you to stay. All the time."_

_I sighed. "Well then, I'll stay all the time."_

_He kissed the base of my neck. "Thank you, Dimka."_

_I kissed his hair. "You're welcome, Adrian. Now go to sleep." I told him as he closed his eyes sleeping in my embrace._

That night I couldn't sleep much, well, I slept but not 'til I decided to do something I didn't know what would do to me. Or my career. I wanted to be Adrian's guardian.

I wanted to be next to him when he had such a bad day like today. I wanted to be the one protecting him from any danger.

**Flashback**

It was last Saturday and Adrian woke up very early that day which was so weird. "What's going on?!" I asked him lifting my head up from the pillow after his movements in the room woke me up.

"Oh you're awake. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He told me sitting on the edge of the bed kissing me.

I shook my head after he pulled away. "It's okay. Going somewhere?!" I asked lifting a brow noticing his outfit.

"Well, I need things so I arranged for a trip. I'll go to the mall." He told me.

"Arranged?! Wait a sec, are you going to the humans' mall?! As in outside the wards?!" I asked him my brow was upper than he was.

He nodded. "Yes, I won't take long though. I'll be back before you leave to your shift."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked him folding my arms over my chest.

"Because you're busy. Of course I could wait to your off day but that isn't fair for you. And I like spending it in a private place not with every person around looking at us." He told me with a sigh.

I sighed too but said a bit annoyed. "Still you should've told me."

He held my hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now I have to go. I don't want to be late. I'll come before sunset." When he started to get up I kept holding his hand to let him sit again and I shook my head. "What, Dimka?!" He asked scanning my face.

"You're not going anywhere out of the wards without me. Understand?!" I told him giving him a really serious look.

"But.." He wanted to argue. "You have a shift. I can't let you do double shifts like that."

"I don't care. I won't let you go without me." I grabbed him putting him down on my lap letting his back resting on my chest. My strong arms around his torso, he couldn't go anywhere. Trapped. "So?!"

He kept grouching. "Dimkaaaaaa. Let me go."

I shook my head kissing his neck. "I said you're not going without me."

"Nooooooooooooo." He shook his head objecting.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees." I told him. He could see me nodding in the mirror.

He tried fighting to get out of my prison. But he just had himself being held tighter by me. After all I was a very trained guardian and he was a royal Moroi. It was easy to decide the winner. "So Lord Ivashkov, who will be your guardian today?!"

"You, I give up. You're my guardian." He told me.

I laughed and kissed his lips after turning him to me. "Good boy. Now I'll go to have a quick shower and put on some clothes so we can leave." He nodded to me and I went to the bathroom.

When we went to the parking lot a guardian was waiting for us, he became confused when he saw me with Adrian. I took him aside to talk to him. "They told me it'd be only me in the trip."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know 'til the last moment. It's informal though. I mean I'm here 'cause Lord Ivashkov asked me to. I'll take your place in it. Of course you can come if you want."

"Are you kidding?! You can have him all yourself. I was worried about this trip. I heard a lot about him and I don't want to know if it was true or not. What about you?! Don't you have somewhere to guard?!" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll be guarding the southern gate in the afternoon shift. We'll be back by then."

"No, it's okay. You saved me from this. I'll take your shift there." He told me. "I'll go to the main office to arrange it." I nodded to him shaking his hand then he left.

"He's soooooooo happy." Adrian said from behind me when the other guardian left. "I bet 'cause he got rid of me by you."

I chuckled. "Well, it's not like you have the best reputation. Besides, you'll have me as your guardian for the trip and he'll take my shift."

He grinned. "That's good. We can do lots of things meanwhile."

I sighed. "When we're back, not before. I'm on duty."

"You're no fun." He said as we got in the car.

"Still you love me." I told him.

He nodded. "Totally."

That trip was very successful and Adrian was the happiest man ever. He kept grinning all the time. Stealing some fast kisses during our lunch. He chose a time, a day, and a place so we wouldn't run to any Moroi. It wasn't the place he was going to without me, but he changed it when I came with him.

"I want to go to a park." He told me when we were in the car after we left the mall.

"A park?! You're not kidding, are you?!" I asked him confused.

"Do I look like I'm kidding. Now drive." I nodded and drove to a park I knew.

"Why?!" I asked him.

"Do you remember the day I fought with my mom and asked you to keep me with you?!" He asked.

"Yes sure." I told him nodding. I remembered it very clearly.

"You were guarding a building nearby the park at court. You said I had some weird expressions on my face when I was walking around." He explained.

I nodded. "Yes, I remember. But you never told me about it."

"Well, I'm now, if you'd let me. So when I was walking around I saw couples and families together. I saw even some gay couples together. I wished we could be the same." He told me frankly a hint of sadness in his tone.

"We could." I told him. He looked at me with a smirk. "Well, we're going to a park. And we're a gay couple."

He grinned. "Yes, right."

I held his hand and kissed it.

**End of the Flashback**

I woke up very early the next day, took a shower and got dressed without bothering Adrian who was sleeping soundly in the bed.

I left him a note. Yeah I always left notes for him 'cause usually when I leave he'd be asleep.

Love, Adrian

I ran to the store to grab some food. I'll be back soon.  
Missing you already.

Much love,  
Dimka

And I left. I had to ran really fast to come back before he woke up. I was sure he'd be having a really bad hangover after all the drinking he did.

I bought things for him to eat and some juice and all of that then I ran back to his apartment. And if anyone was asking about my dirty t-shirt. Well, I had some spare clothes in Adrian's closet.

At the door, I took out the key from my pocket and opened the door. "Hey, Dimitri."

I turned around to see Lissa smiling to me. "Good morning, Lissa." She pushed the door for me taking one of the paper bags.

"Is that for Adrian?!" She asked me.

I nodded as we walked to the kitchen. "Yes. He didn't eat anything yesterday. Well, aside from the two bananas I forced him into eating. And I noticed he had a desert for a kitchen."

She smiled and nodded. "I thought he'll need some help when he wakes up. Christian told me that he was a disaster yesterday."

I nodded. "Yes. Disaster is a very suitable word."

"Yes. It's the Spirit. It was awhile since he had such a day. It's about time for them to come back." She told me while helping me arrange the stuff I brought from the store.

I nodded. "Yes. He told me about them, but I never expected them to be that bad. You see when I first met him I thought he was just drunk, now I know better."

She nodded and hugged me. "You're so great, Dimitri. I never thought you two will get along. But Christian told me that you were the one who took Adrian to his apartment. Thank you for taking care of him. You're a very good friend and Adrian really needs you."

I nodded to her with a small smile. "Well, life is un-expectable. And about that Lissa. Can I ask you for something?!"

"Sure, whatever you want?!" She said.

"Can we sit?!" I said handing her a cup of coffee. She nodded and we sat on the stools.

"What's it, Dimitri?!" She asked me with concern.

"I know that I'm your guardian and all of that, and it's such a honor to be yours but I was having some thoughts lately." I told her.

"What do you mean?!" She asked confused.

"I want to take your permission to be reassigned to someone else." I told her.

"What?!" She was shocked.

I nodded. "I know it's a shock. I wouldn't expect saying that but it's different now."

"What do you mean, Dimitri?!" She asked me. "And who's the Moroi you want to guard?!" She seemed hurt.

"It's Adrian." I told her calmly.

"You're not kidding, right?!" She asked me still shocked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not kidding. Lately I was getting along really good with him. I understand him better and he's a very good guy. And a good friend. Last week he wanted to go to the mall, outside the Court. Firstly, he asked for a guardian, you know from the Court's guardian to go with him. After that he told me so I told him I'd go if he wouldn't mind. So I replaced the guardian who was going to accompany him. The thing was the guardian was too happy giving Adrian to me, he said I saved him and took my shift that day very gladly. Adrian doesn't have a constant guardian for several reasons. I'm not saying that the other guardians would let him get killed, not at all. But it'd be better if he has a guardian who's a friend. You know like you, Rose, Christian and Eddie. After what he passed through last night I think I'm volunteering to do that gladly."

"You know that's Adrian we're talking about?!" She asked still processing the new information.

I nodded. "Yes. I thought about it deeply before I decided. Is it okay with you, Lissa?!"

She nodded. "Of course it is. I'll miss you that for sure but we're living in the Court together. And you'll guard Adrian so I'll see you all the time. Beside Adrian is like a brother to me. I won't be worried at all about him knowing that you're his guardian."

I nodded to her. "Thank you, Lissa."

She shook her head. "It's your right to choose your Moroi, besides, you saved my life millions of times so I should be the one who thank you."

We heard a swear from the bedroom, we turned around then looking at each other we laughed. "Very bad hangover." I told her walking to the bedroom. Adrian had his head on his hands still swearing. "Are you okay?!" I asked while scanning him.

"Do I look okay?! I feel like my head will explode. I hate waking up. I'm nauseated and I have a very dry mouth and I really want to go to the bathroom." He whimpered.

"Here, drink this, it'll help you." Lissa sat next to him giving him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said drinking the water. "Maybe I should drink some vodka."

"Maybe you should know that you drank for a whole year last night." I told him with a sigh trying to show him without showing Lissa how worried I was about him.

"I had a very bad Spirit day. I couldn't really help it." He told me with a sigh much painful than mine. I hated myself thinking about how worried I was whilst he was the one suffering . "I need to go to the bathroom before I do it here all over the bed." He said extended his hand to me so I could help him to his feet.

I took both of his hands in one of mine putting an arm around his shoulders to balance him helping him to the bathroom.

"Was that Lissa?!" He asked me as we walked.

I chuckled. "Yes, she came to check on you. Christian told her about last night."

He nodded. After he got his bladder empty he started throwing up, thank god not on my shirt. I helped him to wash his face and mouth then brushing his teeth after he was done.

After that we got back to the bedroom to find Lissa with a wide eyes, a hand on her mouth to suppress a scream and the other hand was holding a piece of paper, my note to Adrian. Oh shit.

Lissa looked between the two of us in disbelief. Then after rubbing her eyes she concentrated her eyes on us. "Are you reading auras?!" Adrian asked her suspiciously trying to make sense of all her actions despite his sleepy mood.

"Are you gays?!" She asked all of a sudden.

"Who said that?!" He snapped at her all his sleep was forgotten.

"This note." She said giving him the note I left him earlier.

Adrian looked at the note then up to me. I looked at him apologetically trying not to show Lissa the meaning in the process.

Then I looked at Lissa. "It was a joke it's..."

Adrian burst out laughing. "It's no use Dimka. She saw our auras and she's happy for us, aren't you cousin?!" He asked winking to her.

Lissa laughed with excitement. "Of course, I am." She took us in a bear hug. I was surprised she could do such a thing without breaking herself to pieces. "Your auras show so much love. However I'm happy that I don't have the bond anymore. Rose would kill both of you."

Adrian smirked. "Wrong team, Cousin. Wrong team."

"You're keeping it a total secret, aren't you?!" She asked and we nodded. "Now I know why you want to be his guardian."

"What?!" Adrian turned to me directly. "You want what?!"

"You didn't know?!" She asked biting her lower lip knowing that she revealed the wrong information.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And now you need to sit before you throw up again." I told Adrian and he nodded and we walked to the kitchen so I could feed him something.

When we sat having our breakfast Lissa showered us with questions. "C'mon?!" She said when she wasn't convinced by one of my answers.

Adrian nodded squeezing my hand. "Really! It just happened. I fell in love. I never thought, I just did."

"Since when?!" She asked.

"We have our first month commemoration the day before yesterday." Adrian told her excitedly and I smiled to him.

"Wow! That's really serious. I am so happy for you guys." She told us.

"But Lissa, Dimitri and I both agreed that we're keeping this a secret, you can't tell anyone even Christian." Adrian warned her.

Lissa zipped her mouth throwing the key away. She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I promised Christian to meet him in the café. See you soon." She hugged us one last time before she left.

"Wow!" I said still surprised. Thank god I was used to her energetic attitude or I wouldn't be able to handle this.

"Next time text me, okay?!" I looked at his serious expression before we burst out laughing. "At least she didn't freak out or anything." He pointed out.

I nodded. "Yes, it was a good sign." He got up of his chair straddling me. "What?!" I said rubbing his back and his sides.

"Well." He kissed me. "I wanted to know what was that thing about being my guardian?!" He asked with his sexy smirk.

"It's nothing. I fell in love with you and now I want to keep you safe all the time." I told him frankly. That was a fact and he needed to know it.

"I like that idea." He told me and started kissing me. The illegal kisses, the ones nobody should watch. I kissed him back.

I took a much needed breath when he pulled to breath before saying. "You know I'm not off duty today." I was Lissa's guardian but I'd some duty to do in Court.

He made a face and started complaining. "But you're my guardian. You can't leave me with this very bad hangover." He said running a hand through his more than usual messy hair.

I cupped his chin. "First of all, it's not official yet we need to work our connections to confirm it. Second, you think it's a bad hangover while straddling me like that." I said gesturing at his position.

He pouted and I kissed him on his delicious lips. "Don't do that, you're not a baby."

"That wasn't what you said two nights earlier." He raised a brow smirking like he found something I didn't know.

Well, I got the proper answer. "That was babe with the 'e' this is baby with the 'y'." I explained to him. But with Adrian, none of that would work. "I'm not leaving 'til night and I'll be back before you're awake tomorrow at noon as usual." I joked smirking then I asked seriously. "Are you okay with that?!"

He sighed and nodded. "I can't say no, can I?!"

"Well, of course you can but then I'd kiss you a lot 'til you'd say yes." I teased him and he chuckled.

"Well, how about kissing me now?!" He asked getting closer to my lips.

"How about a nice shower first?!" I asked him.

"Are you going to take it with me?! Because I can't really hold my balance and I may fall down and hit something." He said that locking his arms around my neck smirking sexily to me. _Oh god, I was getting hard and he wasn't helping to make it any easy not that I minded._

I chuckled shaking my head at his using of words before nodding. "Yes, I'll take it with you and I'll wash your back too."

He grinned taking off the shirt I was wearing, as for him he was in a pair of boxers only. "Let's go."

I shook my head. "You have to finish your breakfast first." I told him gesturing at his plate.

"But the shower.." He whimpered trailing off with hope that I'd let him skip his breakfast. Yeah, nice try.

"The shower can wait for a little more. C'mon I made it for you, you can't let me down like that." I told him squeezing his hips. It was a way that never failed. Showing him the effort something took then doing a sexual touch.

He moaned in pleasure hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "I miss you." He told me planting openmouthed kisses on my skin. "I really do." I nodded trying to suppress my groan as electricity ran in my body.

I was feeling the same so I whispered to him a moment later. "I miss you too. Now please, finish your breakfast so I can make love to you."

"You will?!" He asked cheerfully.

I nodded pushing some hair away from his forehead. "If you want to."

He nodded. "Of course I want to. I want it so badly it hurts." He ate the rest of his sandwich and drank his juice still on my lap. When he was done he kissed me. I responded running my tongue softly over his lower lip. "Tell me I'm delicious?!" He murmured between our lips.

I smirked. I could taste the jelly he was eating minutes ago, and some orange juice. "To be totally honest, you taste sooooo good." And I brought his lips to mine lifting him up, I walked to his room, to his bed holding him with his legs wrapped around my waist.

I couldn't wait for him to walk there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it for today, hope you like it.**

**I just love these couple.**

**What do you think of Lissa's reaction. Expectable?! Is she going to tell?!**

**Review or PM and tell me what you think**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	8. My New Guardian :

**Okay guys, a new chapter.**

**Russsssssssssssssssssssssssi a, I'm coming. HEHE.**

**Anyway, this chapter is for anyone got me a PM or a review. I'm very grateful to you guys.**

**A special thank you for you guys, and know that you're the reasons I'm keeping up with this.**

**I know it seems too early but a guest wrote asking about the UD so I thought, why not?!**

**Enjoy reading and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 8 : My New Guardian :**

Adrian's POV :

It was a week since I had that terrible day. I was feeling better, especially when Dimitri made love to me the next day, several times. He didn't leave me 'til it was his shift time and I was asleep during that time, when he came back I was still asleep. Yeah, I'm a very big sleeper.

Dimitri was doing a lot to keep me company and helping me a lot with the Spirit's effects. I'm so grateful for that. As he said we worked our connections to make the arrangement we needed and soon he'd be my new guardian. All mine.

I was lying on the couch feeling sleepy but I was waiting for Dimitri, I missed him so much today, 'cause he had to work out a lot in the gym. Well, I would like him to work me out but it was okay, I understood.

I was barely awake when I heard the door being opened and closed. Dimitri was taking deep breath, he was running to get to me before I fell asleep. He knelt next to the couch, stroking my hair. "Hi there." He said to me.

"Hi." I said locking my arms around his neck. "I miss you." I murmured sleep felling my tone.

"I miss you too. So much. I'm sorry for coming late, I had to work that extra time." He apologized to me.

I nodded. "It's okay, I understand. And it's your off day tomorrow, you'll make it up for me." I said trying not to go hard thinking about what we'd be doing tomorrow.

He frowned. "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?! It's your day off." I told him confused and disappointed.

"Yes, but I've to check on my Moroi." He told me thoughtfully.

"But Lissa has Rose with her." I told him when he held me up to the bed grabbing an apple in his way.

"Who said I was talking about Lissa?!" He asked frowning but I could see the smirk playing on his lips.

I scanned his smiley lips for a moment before it hit me. "What do you mean?! Oh god, I got you as my guardian, right?!"

Dimitri nodded. "Yep, I'm officially your guardian."

"Oh god." I got closer to him kissing him so effectively.

"Are you happy?!" He asked me while hovering over me after he put me on the bed my arms already locked around his neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Of course I am. Are you kidding me?!"

"Good 'cause I'm soooooooo happy." He told me with a smirk kissing my cheeks teasingly.

"Well, you got me as your assignment, you should be." I told him sarcastically.

He took off his shirt and his jeans still kissing me. Then he flipped me over him, letting me be on top. I took off my boxers not wanting to wait any longer since we didn't make love yesterday I was so horny. I shifted to pull off his boxers and he moaned as soon as our bodies connected. I extended my hand to take the lubricant from my drawer coating my fingers with it. Still rocking my hips with Dimitri's. I looked at him. "Yes, please." He begged breathlessly.

I nodded shifting us, now he was over me, separating his legs apart. "Are you ready?!" He nodded before kissing my ear. And I moved my finger in him.

He gasped first then started moaning in pleasure. I was rubbing his walls with circular moves. "Yes, Adrian. You're doing it so good." He breathed in my ear.

I inserted another finger in him and he rocked his hips more to enjoy both of my fingers. I made them like scissors, he liked me doing it that way, separating and coming together. He kept moaning while I was fingering him. "Does it feel good?!" I asked him while feeling his hand holding my member pumping it and I had to moan.

"Yes, please give me more." He breathed heavily.

"Beg for it, Dimka." I ordered him.

"Please, Adrian. Make me feel better." He begged me.

I smirked feeling the pleasure of being begged by him. Yet, I couldn't help waiting, I just inserted my third finger in his hole and he cried out my name in great excitement. I knew I hit his sweet spot.

"Do me, Adrian, please. I want you in me." He told me without thinking. He just said it 'cause he was dying for it.

"What?!" I looked at his eyes shocked.

He flushed so hard, really so hard, it was the first time I saw such a thing. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Adrian."

"Shh, do you want it?!" I asked him never stopped fingering him, I twisted my fingers to let him feel me still inside him.

He moaned then nodded. "I can't stop thinking about it. I want it so badly."

I nodded flipping us around. With my free hand I searched for a condom in the drawer. Yes condom, I did some researches about what should happen just by curiosity and I found that coming while you're in your partner cause so much pain for him in the first times since his walls wouldn't be used to such pressure and he may not be able to walk normally –if he walked- after that for few days. I took it and he helped me opening it. Then he took it from me putting it in its place. When he was about to flip himself I stopped him. "You're my lover and beloved. I'll do it while facing you. I don't want to look away from your chocolate eyes, Dimka. Not in our first time at least."

He smiled happily. I knew I'd want him –when my time came- to do it while facing me, and he was the same too. I took out my fingers he bent his knees and when we were in the right position I let the tip of my appendage touching the inlet of his hole. And he moaned. "Do it." He told me. "Please." He added breathlessly.

I took both of his hands in mine, not wanting to let go during the process. I led myself slowly and gently in him. He swore in Russian and moaned. Squeezing my hands hard. He cried my name several times.

I didn't move in him, I just wanted him to adjust first. He was a badass guardian, one for millions, but in the bedroom, to me, he was my lover and my boyfriend. And I'd treat him gently as much as I could. I'd do anything to keep him fine, healthy and safe.

I never looked away from his eyes, we were smiling to each other with love and need and desire.

After awhile Dimitri sighed and told me he was ready. I nodded and started moving in him. I could see the trace of pain in his face but the pleasure was much more. It was his first time and I was as much gentle as this process could let me be.

"You're so tight, Dimka. And you feel so good. Aah." I cried his name and he cried mine. Now that we were really connected, that we were union nothing in this world could matter, nothing could stop me from the happiness I felt. Nothing could stop me from loving him more and more.

He relaxed around me as his pain faded away. So my thrusts got more insistent helping me finding his sweet spot. And I did find it. and every time I'd hit it, Dimitri would groan or moan in pleasure.

Him being tight, our body being connected and us being too vocal got me overwhelmed and I knew I'd not last long. But I wanted him to come before me. I needed to see him coming before me.

I took his neglected manhood by one of my hands so he could come, I pumped with a rhythm I knew he'd like concurrent with my thrusts.

I was too close. He had to come. I wasn't going to come over him. "Adrian, I'm close." He told him as I pumped faster and faster.

"Me too, Dimka." I told him out of breath.

He locked his arms around my neck hugging me to him whispering in my ears panting. "Come with me, babe."

That did it and as I felt the hotness of his seeds between us and the contractions of his muscles around me I was filling the condom with my seeds too. we screamed together as our orgasms filled us with sinful pleasures.

After cleaning both of us I took Dimitri to me holding him between my arms. "I love you, and thank you very much." I was so grateful that he bottomed for me. Giving himself to me even though I didn't bottom for him just yet. It was a trust and faith I hoped I was worth it.

"I love you too and you're the one I should thank." He whispered to me knowing that I was the one asking for this in the first place yet I didn't receive it myself.

"Well, if you're considering me as your boyfriend you don't need to thank me. I did what I did 'cause I love you. You mustn't feel guilty 'cause you let me do this. You mustn't feel guilty 'cause you let me please you." I told him with the whole love I had for him.

"I can't really help considering me as the one who should please, protect and take care of you." He told me honestly.

I pulled his chin up gently so he could look at my face. "Out of the wards, yes, I'll let you do that without a second thought 'cause I trust you. But here in our own private world it's different. Do you consider me less than you?!"

He shook his head. "Of course not. You're my equal."

"Then let me do what you always do to me. Let me be your lover and let me please you." I told him that with so much love. I knew his feelings. Being so exposed and so vulnerable to somebody else even if you're in love wasn't easy.

It's hard to show how weak you're, and how much you really need them. "I love you, Dimitri, I love you so much that it hurts. I can't stand being away from you and I love the feelings I have when you let me do anything for you, when you let me give you the joy you need and the pleasure I have to give it to you. Allow me to love you more."

He shifted closer to me as a sign for an answer. Then he sighed saying. "Love me more, please, Adrian."

I tight my grip on him cuddling us closer. "I am and I will always do." It wasn't a total change. But Dimitri was accepting the idea, with the tone and the love we were having some serious changes would happen.

XXXXXX

The next day didn't start well for both of us. Dimitri was in pain that I suggested that we take our shower together. It wasn't a sex shower, it was a support shower.

He didn't even tell me about his pain, neither complained at all. But I can see it in his aura and I was hating seeing it.

I sat him on the couch after he got dressed. "Don't move, just relax. I'll do everything today and we're staying here."

"Why?!" He asked me with a frown.

"'Cause you're not feeling well and 'cause I can see through your aura that you're in pain. Why hiding it from me?!" I asked him with a guilty tone.

"For the same reason you hid your pain before." He told me, he knew with the aura thing he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I'm sorry for causing all of that to you." I said sighing.

He shrugged. "I'm not, last night was so great that I will never forget about it." He cupped my cheeks with his hands looking in my eyes. "Adrian, if it wasn't you, I'd never ever let anyone do it to me. It's only you, you're the only man I want." And he kissed me a very dizzying kiss. When he pulled back he murmured while brushing my lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him, and when I got closer to his lips again someone knocked on the door. I swore and Dimitri laughed at my expression.

I stood up to open the door. When I opened it I found my two lady friends "Lissa, Rose." I said shocked.

Rose grinned. "We came to check on the new Moroi-Dhampir arrangement. Is he protecting you well?!"

I laughed. "He just invited a group of Strigoi so we could have fun together. C'mon in." I said stepping aside.

After all the 'hi's and 'what's up?!' I took Lissa aside. "What's going on with Dimitri?! Is he upset?!"

"Why?!" I asked with a frown. He was content actually.

"There's something different about his aura. Not wait it's not upset-ness. It's physical pain. What's wrong with him?!" She asked sparing moments to check his aura again.

I flushed as she scanned both of us. "It's-"

"He's recovering?!" It wasn't a question but I just nodded. "And you're letting him suffer. Just heal him already." She told me like I was a very crazy man.

"Can I?!" I asked her, I didn't think about that.

"Of course. It's like any wound he may have. Just put your hand or your finger wherever he's in pain and do as I taught you. You're so better than the times when we were in St. Vladimir's." She explained to me.

"And he'll be fine?!" I asked and she nodded.

"And you don't have to feel guilty all the time by watching him suffering." She pointed out giving me much hope.

"Thanks, Liss. You're the best." I said hugging her gratefully.

As soon as she left with Rose I sat on the couch next to Dimitri. "Want to continue from where we stop?!" He asked with an evil smile.

"Sure. But you have to do something for me first." I told him.

"Sure, whatever you want. What's it?!" He asked me with a smile.

I stood up extending my hand to him. "C'mon up."

He held my hand and stood in front of me. "What's it, Adrian?!"

"Do you trust me?!" He nodded. "Then be very still." He was confused but he nodded any way. I slid my hands on his belt undoing it then his jeans slipping them down.

"Adrian, what the..." I put my finger on his lips.

"Shh, you said you trust me, then shut up and let me do my job." I gave him a hard look while saying that he sighed and nodded.

Finally I pulled down his boxers and by the look on his face I could tell that he was about to snapped at me for not telling him what I was doing. I moved my hand to the line between his hips sliding them inside smoothly. He took a deep breath and moaned resting his forehead on mine. I concentrated on the healing, on taking his pain away. Finally he gasped and I knew my magic was working since I was feeling it burning in me.

I took my finger out of Dimitri. He pulled his clothes up and looked at my eyes. He knew what I did, and he had such love and thankfulness. "Thank you for doing this. Thank you so much." And he kissed me with everything he got.

"You're welcome." I whispered between our lips. He held me up between his arms.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." He told me while still kissing me.

I laughed. "I know, other than that you wouldn't fall for me."

He sat on the couch and I was sitting on his lap straddling him. I kissed him over and over, our tongues were dancing together.

He flipped us so he could lie over me. His hands carrying his weight in each side of me head. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck to have some very hot making-out.

"Delicious." Dimitri said still kissing me.

"I know." I teased him. "Hey can I ask for something?!"

He nodded. "Sure anything you want?!" He said looking at me.

"Can we leave the Court tonight?! For the humans' day. To spend sometimes together, out of this mess, can we?!"

"Do you want to?!" He asked me.

"Do you?!" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I want to be with you. Every second."

"Me too." I told him.

"Fine then, it's your idea. We'll go." He told me.

I took him for another series of kisses saying. "Great."

XXXXXX

If you thought we went there then you were so wrong 'cause we didn't.

I was laughing while Dimitri was teasing me with some tickling, he knew how much it was affecting me, still he was doing it. And he was bigger and stronger than I could stop him by myself.

"Stop, Dimitri, please." I begged him breathlessly.

"Who's the best?!" He asked me while still pinning me to the bed.

"What are you?! Five?!" I said still laughing hard. His hands tickling my sides effectively.

He shook his head. "Wrong answer." And he was tickling me more and more.

"Okay, okay. You're the boss, you're bigger older and smarter just leave me." I said still fighting under his hold.

"And you love me?!" He said lifting an eyebrow up.

I shook my head. "No, I hate you." I told him still laughing.

"Wrong answer." And he worked his fingers tickling me in more insistent.

"Fine, fine. I love you, I love you sooooooo much. Just let me go." I begged while tears were coming out of my eyes from all the laughing.

"And I'm the best guardian ever." He told me to say it.

"No, Rose is better. She can tell if Strigoi are close." I teased him.

"Wrong answer." And he tickled me.

"Stop, I'm gonna pee." I warned him panting.

"No, you're not." He told me chuckling with enjoyment.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. If you didn't let me go I'm gonna wet both of us." I threatened him.

"I dare you." He teased looking directly to my eyes.

"Please, Dimitri, let go. I need to go to the bathroom. Please." He was about to shake his head when his cellphone started ringing in his pocket.

He took it out with one hand and looked at the screen to have a very big frown on his face. "Something wrong?!" I asked.

He shook his head letting me go. I ran directly to the bathroom as he laughed at me. Then I heard him speaking in Russian.

When I came out of the bathroom Dimitri was ending the call, swearing. He was in a very bad mood. I sat behind him my hands on his shoulders squeezing them. "What's going on?! What happened?!"

"I have to go to Russia." He told me with a very sad voice.

"Why?! What happened?!" I asked him with worry.

"My mom had an accident. She's in so much danger, the doctors think she won't make it and she's asking for me, to say goodbye." He told me while a tear came out of his eye.

"Okay, we'll go as soon as possible. I'll.." He shook his head. "What?!"

"You wouldn't like coming there. The sadness would affect you badly, besides, I need to know that you're safe."

"I'm not safe unless I'm with you. Besides, who was talking about sadness?!"

He looked at me confused.

"I'm gonna heal her. I'll call the pilot to get the plane ready." I told him simply. It was the logical thing.

He stopped me. "I can't let you do that, I'm not even asking for it."

"You don't need to. I'm doing it myself. I won't let you lose your mom." I told him not taking no for an answer.

"But.. Adrian, no. It's affecting you so badly. Healing her would take so much from you." He told me shaking his head.

I shook my head. "I don't care. Besides, you don't know what are you talking about. I know how to take care of it. Listen, if it happened to me would you save my mom for me not to lose her?!"

He nodded. "Of course but that's different."

"No, it's not. You would risk your life for us, few bad days wouldn't be a problem. If you love me you'll let me do it, then you'll take care of me when the bad day come, you'll give me some vodka and the next day I'll be fine." I looked at his eyes. "Dimitri, I'll do it."

He sighed and finally nodded taking me to a very tight hug. "Thank you, Adrian. Thank you so much."

I hugged him back. "It's nothing, Dimka. I'd do more than that for you. Look, you should pack your stuff and I have to run to the feeders and call the pilot. Then you can help me pack. Okay?!"

He nodded. I peck his lips and left running while calling the pilot to get the plane ready. I also called the guardians' main office to let them know that I had to leave with Dimitri so they could rearrange their schedule without him.

All of that was done as I went to the feeders and when I came back to my apartment I found Dimitri's bag next to the door. "Dimka."

"In the bedroom, I'm packing for you." I got in and smiled to him. He took me to his arms thanking me again.

"Thank me when she's fine again, okay?!" He nodded. "Are you done packing?!" I said checking my two bags.

"Yes. If you don't have anything to add we better move." He told me checking his watch.

"No, you did good." He nodded carrying one of my bags and his bag while I carried the other one.

We got to the plane and we left.

XXXXXX

"Did you call your mom?!" He asked me when I came back from the bathroom.

I nodded. "She was shocked, but whatever, she'll be fine. You told anyone?!"

He nodded. "I told Lissa. I thought she better knows so she could tell the gang about it."

I nodded resting my head on his shoulder. "She'll be fine." And he silently nodded to me.

"Go to sleep. It'll be a long trip." I nodded feeling suddenly tired letting sleep take me away.

The trip to Russia was about 11 and a half to 12 hours. I spent 10 hours sleeping to join as much energy as I could. The only time I was awake was 'cause of Dimitri.

He woke me up to let me eat. I got some turkey sandwich and a can of soda since smoking and drinking would numb my Spirit and I'd need all of it ready.

"Do you want to have one more?!" Dimitri asked me when I finished my sandwich. I shook my head to him. He took me closer so I could rest my head over his shoulder letting sleep take me again.

XXXXX

"Adrian, babe." Dimitri whispered to me near my ear. "Adrian, wake up."

I opened my eyes lazily. "What's going on?!"

"We are landing soon. A car is waiting for us so we can leave to Baia." He told me. I nodded getting up to the bathroom 'casue we were running directly to the hospital.

When I was ready I came back to sit next to Dimitri. He held my hand squeezing it. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He nodded to me with a weak smile.

We left the plane as soon as it landed getting in the SUV which Dimitri drove to Baia. Thankfully we left America during our day –humans' night- so we arrived during our night –humans' day- which mean the drive wasn't at the risk of meeting any Strigoi during it.

We got to the hospital where they kept his mother. He was calling someone talking in Russian before we got there. At the entrance we met a girl who as soon as she saw him hugged him tightly and cried. "Dimka." She only said that.

"Viktoria. It's okay. It'll be fine." He said to her warmly.

I looked at him hating to interrupt but it was necessary. "Dimitri, we don't have time." I told him looking at him in the eyes.

Viktoria, his younger sister, gave me a very deadly glare I just ignored. He nodded to me. "You're right. Viktoria, take us to mama fast and now."

She nodded pulling him by his hand as I followed. Apparently she hated me being there giving such an advice.

"She's in danger. The doctor said it's a miracle that she's still alive. Yeva, my grandmother, had a dream and she said my mother will come back healthy again." Dimitri was translating what his sister was telling him. "I think she meant you, Adrian."

"I'll do my best." I told him. And he nodded.

"What's going on?!" Viktoria finally spoke in English.

"Later, Vika. Can we get in?!" Dimitri asked her.

"Two a time." She told him.

"I'll get in with Adrian." He said pulling my hand to get to the room.

Another sister of his was in the room crying. "Dimka." She said throwing herself in his embrace as I ran to his mother placing my hand on her heart.

Closing my eyes I started concentrating, gradually I felt my magic burning in me as I sent it all to Olena, Dimitri's mother. I did everything I could and finally I collapsed falling to the ground, but before I reached it a strong hands caught me, holding me to a strong body. A body I became familiar with since I was sleeping and waking next to it all the time.

I heard him whispering in my ears. "Adrian, please open your eyes. Show me that you're okay. Adrian." I could imagine his teary eyes.

I opened my eyes to him giving him a weak smile. "I'm very much okay. Did I do it?! How's your mother?!"

"She's fine, so much fine thanks to you." I saw some tears fighting in his eyes. "Are you going to be fine?!"

I nodded. "I just need some sleep." I told him and closed my eyes. The darkness took me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wooow, huh?!**

**I mean a reviewer once said that Adrian's behavior showed some coldness and un-interest in his relationship with Dimitri.**

**I think this chapter say the opposite. But more chapters are coming as the two are in Russia.**

****Zipping my mouth** I'm not saying more. You need to wait for the UD. But don't forget to review.**

**By the way :: I UD 'Can You Be My Eyes' and posted a Twilight story, for Seth&Jacob, named 'My Imprint And Lover; Alpha Or Submissive'**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	9. Meeting The Belikovs

**New chapter. yaaaaaaaaaaay. **

**So they're in Russia now. I'm so excited.**

**this chapter for the amazing reviewers. You guys are amazing.**

**And for my favorite reader. I'm in love with your support. :D.**

**R & R and check my Twilight story. It's Seth and Jacob,**

**And I just UD 'I Am A Vampire' As soon as I came out of my writer block extending the story to some more chapters.**

**I'll UD 'Can You Be My Eyes' When I got two more reviews.**

**Enjoy..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 9 : Meeting The Belikovs.**

Adrian's POV :

I opened my eyes weakly. Where am I?! I looked around to find myself lying in an unfamiliar bed, covered by an unfamiliar blankets. Wearing a loose bottoms.

I had somehow got myself a bad headache, but it wasn't what I expected. I was wearing Lissa's ring. The one she gave it to me charmed by Spirit. I supposed Dimitri put it on to ease my situation.

Dimitri. He was sleeping on a chair next to me. He looked tired. He was holding my hand in his so I squeezed it. He opened his eyes right away as I gave him a very big grin. I missed him.

He smiled widely to me getting closer. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning." I said. "Where am I?!"

"In my home. We brought you here after you passed out. Oksana said you just need some rest." He told me.

"Oksana?!" I asked confused.

"She's a Spirit User." He told me. "Tell me how do you feel?!"

"I'm fine, really, not the bad I thought, though I need a good drink." I told him.

He nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get you one as soon as you eat. I was worried the whole time. You shouldn't freak me out like that again." He said helping me sit.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. So you were worried."

He nodded. "A lot."

I laughed. "So you're in love with me."

He kissed me on the lips softly murmuring. "So much."

"How's your mom?!" I asked him.

"She's fine. They released her this afternoon." He told me with a thankful look.

I smiled. "I'm glad for that."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I have a question." He nodded to me to ask. "If you know a Spirit User why she didn't help your mom right away?!"

"Well, she'd if she knew earlier. She was out of town with her husband. Karolina told her during the humans' night so she couldn't come 'til it was humans' day. She arrived after us." He explained and I nodded.

Then my stomach started giving some noises. I flushed and Dimitri laughed. "Why am I so hungry?!" I asked him.

"Because you were asleep for 36 hours." He told me.

"Well then don't you have some food to give it to me. And please don't say bananas." He was teasing me about it all the time.

He chuckled. "Why don't you let me help you wash up then I'll bring you whatever you want?!" I nodded and he helped me out of the bed.

After cleaning myself and wearing clean pair of black jeans and a black sweater. "I'll bring you some food?! Unless you're strong enough to come down. I'll understand if.."

"No, no. I'll come down." I told him and he helped me to the door. "Dimka, don't be such a worried. I'm fine I can .." But the room was moving now so I grabbed his arm harder. "I'm starving." I told him.

"Yes, I know we have.."

I shook my head. "I mean I'm starving for blood, Dimka. I'm a Moroi, remember?!"

"Oh." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Tell me you have the feeder we brought around here." I said.

He nodded. "Of course we have." He said letting me sit back on the bed. "But this time you're not having a feeder."

"What do you mean?!" I asked him confused.

He exposed his neck to me. "I mean this."

I was shocked but I couldn't help my mouth which started watering all of a sudden. "No, no, no. I'm not drinking from you." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, you are. you saved my mother's life. It's the least I can do." He told me.

I snapped at him. It hurt me to know that he needed to pay me back. "I don't need a payback, Dimitri. I'm not drinking from you."

Someone knocked on the door interrupting us. Dimitri sighed getting up to open the door. Viktoria was behind the door. "Yes?!" Dimitri asked her.

Viktoria ignored him and ran towards me giving me a bear hug. "You're the best friend anyone can ever have. My brother is sooo lucky to have you. Thanks for saving mama, and I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

I hugged her back. "It's okay. No harm happened. Besides, you were worried about your mother. I'm glad she's fine."

"Thanks to you." She said. "I'm Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister."

I nodded. "I heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you, Viktoria. I'm.."

"Lord Ivashkov, I know." She interrupted me.

"Well, actually no. I'm Adrian Ivashkov. And you'll call me only Adrian, and I'll call you Viktoria. Is that cool?!"

She grinned and nodded. "Totally. Glad to have you here, Adrian."

"Are you done?!" Dimitri asked from the door folding his arms over his chest.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Mama said that they got your feeder downstairs. Do you want him to come here or..?!"

I nodded. "Yes, please. I'll come down after feeding when the room stops moving."

She nodded. "I'll bring him up for you."

"That would be so nice, Viktoria." She nodded and ran out of the room. "See, that's why I travel with my own feeder." Dimitri just sighed. "Look you don't have to be angry 'cause.."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. You're so good to me and I can't find a thing to make-up for what you do all the time."

"C'mon Dimka. You're protecting me, all the time, supporting and taking care of me. You love me and that more than enough. You shouldn't feel that insecure about paying back, okay?!" I said moving my hand in frustration.

He nodded as his sister brought the feeder to the room and left. Dimitri looked through the window away from me as I fed from the human. When I was done he walked with me down to meet his family.

I had tons of hugs that day. Real hugs. They all considered me a hero which I wasn't and kept thanking me for what I did.

I met Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva, who was very weird but she was nice to me. His mother, Olena, she looked a little tired with some scratches but other than that she was fine. His three sisters Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria of course. I also met his nephew, Paul, whom was very smart and cool, and his niece, Zoya. Both kids were Karolina's kids. They were such a good people, well, it just upset me that they were calling me Lord Ivashkov 'til I asked them to call my Adrian.

I was sitting in the kitchen with them eating some delicious food and talking. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. "No really. I'll call you Ms. Karolina Belikova if you kept calling me Lord Ivashkov. You'll so hate it. I mean it."

Karolina laughed and nodded. "Fine, Adrian."

"What's going on here?!" Dimitri asked entering the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Just me convincing your sisters to call me Adrian." I told him with a smile as I tried welling myself not to go hard over his sexiness.

He laughed sitting next to me. "Yes. He started that thing with you. Just call him Adrian already other than that he wouldn't answer you."

"That's rude. You know I wouldn't do that." I told him with a frown.

He laughed. "Yes, I know. So what do you think about the food."

"It's soooooo delicious. Now I know why you were complaining about the food in America." I told him before sipping from my drink.

He shrugged. "Nah, it's just that you make a really bad food."

They all laughed except me. "Fine. I want to see you cook for yourself. I swear next time I'm doing my special meal I won't invite you."

"Oh boy!" Dimitri said and we all laughed.

"Since when you two know each other?!" Viktoria asked while her sisters were giving her a death glares. "What?!"

I shrugged. "It's okay. Hmm let me see. I was twenty-one when we first met, and by the way I hated him.." They all laughed and Dimitri gave me a frown. "C'mon. You didn't like me that much."

He laughed and nodded. "Actually I wanted to kick your ass." And we all laughed.

"Anyway, I met him at St. Vladimir's. He was guarding a friend of mine. Vasilisa Dragomir. And he was all guardian-like. Now I'm twenty-four, and after three years I managed stealing him to be my guardian." I said proudly.

"So he's your guardian now?!" Sonya asked.

I nodded. "And my best friend." 'And my boyfriend' I added mentally. "It became official three days ago."

"How nice." Olena said.

"Well, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be trying stealing him." I said with a smile. "And he's a very good guardian. I'm sure you're so proud of him."

They all nodded in agreement and Dimitri looked away flushing. Dimka. Flushing. No Way.

Olena held my hand with hers and smiled. "I'm really glad to have you here, Adrian. And I'm so grateful for what you did to me. To our whole family."

I squeezed her hand back. "Oh, Olena, don't say that. Dimitri is risking his life for me every day what I did is nothing by comparison. And I'm really glad to finally meet you and happy for having me in your lovely home."

"It's a great pleasure, dear." She told me, then she got up and left.

"Uncle Dimka, uncle Dimka." Paul called running to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." Dimitri said holding him up to let him sit on his lap. _That was my place guys._

"Can we go to the park to play, please, please, please." He said jumping up and down.

Dimitri laughed. "Sure, buddy. We will."

"Now?!" He asked hopefully.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, buddy. I'm sorry. I have to wait 'til uncle Adrian feels better then we'll go."

"But he's fine. Look at him he's laughing and eating. Mom said if you can eat then you're fine." He explained innocently.

"Well, Adrian is a little different. He should eat to feel better." Dimitri told him trying to convince the disappointed kid.

Paul sighed getting down and walking towards me. "Uncle Adrian."

"Yes?!" I said giving him a smile.

"Can you get better fast?! I want to go to the park." He told me with his puppy eyes.

I chuckled and nodded. "I'll try my best in that, okay?!"

He nodded and left. I looked at Dimitri and we laughed. "Karolina, seriously?!" Dimitri said lifting a perfect brow.

"What?! He was pretending to be sick all the time lately. I had to do something." She defended herself.

Dimitri shook his head then turned to me. "C'mon, Adrian. Let me show you around." I nodded walking out with him. We walked to a tree house in the back yard. It wasn't completed. But it had a floor so we climbed it and lay down watching the sky. "So what do you think?!"

"Amazing. Though it's my first time in going to meet my boyfriend's family." He chuckled. "How did I do?!"

"You're so great. They adore you already but you're leaving a very good impression." He told me and I liked what he said.

I rolled to look at him. "Really?!"

He rolled on his side to look at me. "Sure." He took one of my hands to his never looking away, and our own gravity worked pulling our lips together. He kissed me a very good one. A one told me how much he was worried about me and how much he was happy that I was fine.

"Hey, why your tree house is just a floor?!" I asked him when we got back to watch the sky. It was a very beautiful night.

"Well, it's kind of a logic. You see normal kids would have normal fathers to build a tree house with. I never had one, so I decided to build it myself but I didn't know how to finish it."

I sat up crossing my legs. "I didn't have a real father who would do such a thing with me. Nathan was and still is a big fool of a father. So I never tried those things." I said with a shrug.

Dimitri smiled taking my hand to kiss it then he said. "Want to try?!"

"Huh?!" I asked.

"Well, we can try to complete it. It has a beautiful opening for the sky but it'd be nice if it would have a ceiling." He told me.

"Well, let me think." I said leaning down to have a kiss. "Okay, I'm in."

"Great." He said kissing me again.

We pulled back when the back door opened. And I looked to see Olena coming our way. "Something wrong, mama?!" Dimitri asked.

Olena smiled shaking her head. "No, dear. It's just the dinner is ready. You're hungry, aren't you, my dear Adrian?!"

"Of course." I said with a grin

"Mama, I'm your son." Dimitri objected.

"I already know you're hungry all the time, Dimka." She said and left inside.

I looked at Dimitri and laughed and he pushed me away gently. "Don't let me start the tickling war all over again here!" He warned me.

I ran away getting off the floor to the ground. "No, you won't. Your family wouldn't like seeing such a thing." He laughed at my expression following me inside.

The dinner was so delicious. I really couldn't blame Dimitri for his big open appetite. After dinner we sat in the living room talking. The problem was that Yeva never stopped looking at us with a secret smile like she already knew what we were to each other. Karolina was looking suspiciously between Dimitri and me.

She was the one with Olena when I healed her. And since I didn't know what Dimitri did when I passed out so I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"We got your room ready for you, Adrian." Karolina said. "It's the one next to mine." _What the Hell?!_

"I don't want to trouble you. I can share Dimka's room with him. I don't really mind." I told her hoping I'd be sleeping with my boyfriend. But nope.

Olena shook her head kindly. "No, dear, there is no trouble at all. You'll be more comfortable in your own room. Let us know if you need anything."

I nodded. "Thank you, Olena. I really appreciate it." Then looking at Dimitri's aura, I knew he didn't like that at all. Well, me too.

Then it was sleeping time. Paul didn't want to go to sleep but Dimitri took him himself to tuck him in the bed. As for me I excused myself to the porch where I could smoke peacefully.

What did I say about Spirit?! Yes, it was a total bitch. I already took off the ring putting it in my pocket. I lighted my cigarette breathing in it as I felt some comfort.

When I was in my second cigarette Dimitri came out hugging me from behind. I jumped and he looked at me worried. "Sorry. I was thinking and you surprised me." I looked around.

Dimitri nodded. "It's okay. They left to their rooms."

I nodded turning around so he could hug me again. He took a deep breath next to my neck and murmured. "I'm sorry about the room thing."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It's just that I'm not used to sleep alone without you since we started dating unless you had a shift."

"You won't sleep alone. Just don't lock your room and I'll sneak in." He told me with a smile.

"You will?!" I asked with a grin. Enjoying the mischievous tone he had.

He nodded. "Yes, I will." I turned my head only so I could have a lovely kiss. He kissed me then pulled away quicker than normal. He was frowning.

"What?! Did I do something wrong?!" I asked with worry.

He shook his head. "It's just the cigarette. The taste surprised me."

I looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry." I was embarrassed. I stopped smoking when he'd be around not to let him taste the nicotine in my breath when we kissed, but I was in a very much need to it that time.

He lifted my chin by two fingers so I could look at him again. "It's okay." Then he kissed me. And I was so happy he did. He was telling me with his action that he didn't care.

XXXXXX

Karolina's POV :

Something was different about Dimka and Adrian. I couldn't put my hand on it. His face when Adrian passed out, it wasn't like friends, or guardian and his Moroi. It was something else. What was it?!

I kept watching them suspiciously for the whole day. Well, not the whole day since I was busy with Paul and couldn't watch what was happening in the tree house.

But by the end of the day, I thought it was only my imagination so I just left to bed. But then I was having a light headache so I came down to have an aspirin and a glass of water when I saw Dimka exiting to the porch where Adrian was smoking. And he hugged him from behind. But Adrian jumped out of his skin looking at Dimka. I tiptoed closer to hear what was going on, I mean Dimka wasn't the kind of a guy who was abusing others. Or hugging other guys like that.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Adrian said looking around where I was a minute ago.

Dimitri nodded to him. "It's okay. They left to their rooms."

Adrian nodded turning around so Dimka could hug him again. Dimka leaned to Adrian's neck like he was kissing him. He said something about a room and a sorry.

Adrian shook his head saying. "It's not your fault. It's just that I'm not used to sleep alone without you since we started dating unless you had a shift." WHAT THE HELL?! DATING.

"You won't sleep alone. Just don't lock your room and I'll sneak in." Dimka told him with wicked tone. WHAT?! SERIOUSLY GUYS?!

"You will?!" Adrian asked with a happy voice. WERE THEY SERIOUS?!

Dimka nodded. "Yes, I will." Then Adrian turned his head only. WHAT NOW?! Dimka leaned down and kissed him but then pulled away very quickly.

"What?! Did I do something wrong?!" Adrian asked worried.

Dimka shook his head. "It's just the cigarette."

Adrian looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry." WAS HE EMBARRASSED?!

Dimka lifted Adrian's chin by two fingers so they could look at each other again. "It's okay." Then he kissed him. And Adrian was kissing him back. THEY WERE KISSING LIKE FOR REAL, LIKE COUPLE, LIKE IN LOVE. LIKE GAYS.

And that when I found out my own brother was gay and was in love with his assignment who was a Royal Moroi. And I was going to sleep in the room next to them.

XXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

Dimitri showed me the way to my room. He told me he'd come back in no time. I nodded to him then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth before bed, but then I thought, a shower would be nice.

So I took my clothes off and ran the hot water. I was about to step in it when a very strong arms hold my naked body gently. "What are you doing exactly?!" Dimitri asked me and when I turned to him I found his raising a brow with a perfect one-sided smirk.

"Taking a shower." I told him with a naughty wink. "Wanna join me?!"

"You don't have to ask twice." He let me step in the hot water while taking off his own clothes as I watched feeling fires running down my body to somewhere between my thighs. "Liking what you see?!" Dimitri winked to me after he noticed the hard dilemma I was having.

I nodded. "Totally. Now I want you to come here." I ordered and he did as I said. It was a very amazing shower that we had.

Dimitri whispered to me when I started to be loud. "Careful, Adrian, Karolina's room is the next one and she's a light sleeper, believe me. If you don't want her coming in you need to drop your voice."

I laughed. "Then make me." I teased him. And he attacked my lips to keep my mouth busy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for the amazing couple.**

**I'd totally kiss Adrian even if he was smoking. **Blush**.**

**What did you think. PM or review and tell me what you think.**

**And guys, you really didn't tell me what you thought about Dimka bottoming for Adrian in the previous chapter.**

**Any way, Review and tell what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	10. Pressure And Interrogation

**A new chapter for my extraordinary favorite readers.**

**To nadeshik0, for the amazing support.**

**jay-just-for-you, for making this account to follow this story.**

**I'm so honored.**

**Anomymous and the other guest.**

**The reviewer of the previous chapter. This for you guys. Just keep R & R**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 10 : Pressure And Interrogation :**

Adrian's POV :

The next days in the Belikovs' were lovely and they were very nice. We were building the tree house together now. And when no one was looking we would do some kissing. Dimitri was so good at those things and I was learning since I didn't do such a thing in my life.

I was lying on the couch waiting for the dinner when Dimitri was rushing to the living room shaking his head to Sonya. "No, Sonya. I don't care if you love Tasha. You can marry her if you want."

"What's going on?!" I asked confused looking between their annoyed faces.

"Nothing." Dimitri sat on an armchair next to me handing me a cup of cocoa since the weather was cold.

I looked at him. "What's that Dimka?! Is that the translation you have for Russian vodka." I said trying to lighten his dark mood.

He smirked. "No, it's a Russian vodka."

"I'm not stupid. It's not a Russian vodka." I told him lifting a brow up. "It's cocoa."

He chuckled. "I mixed them. It's good, try it."

I nodded and tried it and it was good. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said ignoring his older sister whom was following him around all the day trying to convince him that he should be with Tasha. He'd look at me apologetically every once in awhile.

"Dimka, I'm talking to you." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"And I answered you already. I'm not going to date Tasha or be with her or whatever that was." He told her with a sigh. I knew he was so much annoyed and that was only a part of what he was feeling.

Viktoria came sitting next to me. "Hello, Adrian."

"Hi there, Viktoria." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Are they still arguing about the Tasha thing?!" She asked with a smile. I nodded.

"But she's not Dimka's type. Besides, she's old. I think if the relationship should work the guy has to be older not the other way around.."

"I don't think so. It depends on the couple themselves." I said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe." She told me with a smirk.

Karolina came into the living room. "For god's sake stop pressing over him. He doesn't want her. My Zoya can't sleep with your voices."

"You know what, I'm going out." He said standing up.

I jumped up. "Take me with you." There's no way I was staying there.

We climbed the tree house which was almost ready and sat watching the sky. "I'm sorry for my sisters' behavior."

I shifted resting my head on his lap. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You know I was numbing my Spirit the whole week since I healed your mother but there's something up. Yeva and Karolina's aura are alike. Like they're working in the same thing."

"Can you tell?!" He asked me caressing my hair with his hand.

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm drinking and smoking almost all the time but I caught something yesterday when I was almost sober."

He sighed. "Sometimes I hate Tasha for that offer she gave to me."

"I'd do the same if you didn't tell me first." I told him with a smirk. I hated saying him upset that way.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm in love with you not with Tasha." He was stroking my cheek with his gentle fingers when he said. "You know, you don't have to stay here for the thanksgiving, or the Christmas. You owe them nothing."

"Actually, I do. I owe them you. I wouldn't be this happy without you, and you wouldn't be with me if your mother didn't give birth to you. So I'd do anything to the person who was the reason of the existing of my lover." I told him honestly.

"The Spirit is affecting you badly, isn't it?!" He asked me with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I told him with an assuring smile.

He shook his head. "I know that look and that behavior. It's pressing upon you."

"I feel better when you're with me." I said staring at the sky.

"I won't leave anywhere." He promised.

"Good."

"Dimka, Adrian, the dinner is ready." Karolina called.

So that's what was happening almost every day. Sonya kept bothering Dimitri about Tasha, then she said she'd look for a nice girl for me. As for Viktoria, she kept either saying some flirting remarks to me before she finally decided that she needed to support Sonya. With all that pressure and the Spirit I was at the edge of breaking down…

I was walking to the kitchen to have some water when Sonya and Viktoria asked me to join them. I sat to the table with them. Dimitri was finishing the tree house.

"We want you to talk to Dimitri." Viktoria started.

"About?!" I asked lifting a brow. I was always keeping myself out of their arguments.

"About Tasha. He wouldn't leave you as your guardian but Tasha's offer is so amazing for a guardian to have. Beside she offers having Dhampir babies. And Dimitri adores children." Sonya said.

Viktoria nodded. "Yes, he loves them and he always wants to have some. Tasha could give him that."

I looked at them and then at Dimitri through the window. "Are you done?! Is that all?!" I asked feeling like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

They nodded. "I hope we weren't bothering you." Said Viktoria.

I shook my head. "I'm just waiting for you to finish." They nodded when Dimitri got in the room.

"What's wrong?!" He asked when he saw my face. I was in a deadly sadness.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I took a bottle of Russian vodka and left to my room locking the door behind me.

"Adrian, open the door please. Talk to me." Dimitri knocked on the door.

"I'm not in the mood, Dimitri. Please give me some space." I told him from behind the door. I was sitting on the floor drinking my vodka and my tears were running along my cheeks.

"Adrian, I'll smash the door." He threatened.

"Please, Dimitri. Leave me alone. I want to stay alone." I said that hearing him cursing in Russian and storming away.

XXXXXX

Dimitri's POV :

"What did you tell Adrian?!" I said when I stormed back to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Dimitri?! Where's Adrian?!" Karolina said getting in the kitchen after hearing my voice.

"He's locking himself in his room thanks to my two great sisters." I said pointing at Viktoria and Sonya.

"What did you do to Adrian?!" I snapped again at my sisters.

Viktoria shook her head. "Nothing. We were just talking . Then you came in."

"What did you say?!" I gave her a very deadly look.

Viktoria looked away and Sonya didn't know what to say. "What's going on?!" My mama came in asking worry in her tone and face.

"They told Adrian something to upset him very much and now he's in his room." I told her frustrated and angry. "They wouldn't tell me what they said."

"They said I should talk to you to leave me to Tasha. To marry her and have the kids you always wanted." Adrian said from behind me with the most heartbreaking tone I have ever heard in my life.

I turned to see Adrian in a very bad shape. He was crying with blood-shot eyes. The vodka in one of his hand and his free hand running through his hair. "What?!" I snapped at my sisters taking Adrian to my arms in front of them all.

I didn't care what they might think. I wanted to protect him from any pain. From anything in this life. I glared at my ashamed sisters.

"You talked to him about that. After what he suffered with his magic after he healed our mother. He didn't recover completely yet. Still didn't want to bother you about his health. I offered him leaving to America before thanksgiving. He declined. He said he didn't want you to be sad if we left early." I told them to see more guilt building in my sisters' eyes.

Karolina put her hand on Adrian's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Adrian. I know they were so mean to you."

Adrian nodded. "I never wanted to hurt any of you. But you hurt me a lot. You hurt your own brother. Do you want the clear story to be satisfied?! Sonya, Viktoria, wanna know why Dimitri isn't with Tasha?! 'Cause he's with someone else. Because he loves me, and I love him. We're dating, living together practically. And yes, I'm gay to him so stop hurting us. You want me to let him go so he could have someone's else babies 'cause obviously I can't give him that. Well, I won't. Never. He has to run away to get rid of me other than that we're together and he's mine, my boyfriend and my lover. If you didn't like it go to the Hell." He looked at me in the eyes.

I nodded to him kissing his lips then turning to them. "Yes, are you happy?! I'm gay to Adrian, and we're in love and I would never leave him."

"Can we leave?!" Adrian asked me with a very tired tone.

I nodded. "Yes, we will." I took him to my room to pack our stuff.

"Dimka. Dimka, open the door please." Mama and Karolina were knocking on my door. Adrian was lying on the bed waiting for me to finish our packing. The bottle of the Russian vodka was forgotten on the bench of the kitchen downstairs.

"Mama, please go away. Sonya and Viktoria made the worst of everything so I don't want to talk." I shouted from behind the door.

"Dimka, we're not judging you. I knew you were in love since the first night we met Adrian. I didn't tell anyone. You're my brother, I'd never stop loving you. And Adrian is a great guy. Just open the door." Karolina said. "Yeva knew too. She was waiting for you to tell."

XXXXXX

Adrian's POV :

Everything was foggy that night. I was sober but I was destroyed by the Spirit's effects that I told Dimitri that I couldn't stay anywhere near his house. Though it was raining he agreed to do what I wanted.

Dimitri hugged his mom, his older sister and his grandma. I received hugs and apologizes from them. Sonya and Viktoria wanted to talk to Dimitri but he cut them off and we left.

He told me we couldn't leave Baia. So we went to the hotel there. I was calming down. Dimitri was angry about what happened but he held my hand all the way.

It was raining so heavily and there were thunder and lightning. Dimitri's phone started ringing when he was getting our bags out of the SUV and in front of my eyes the lightning hit him and he fell down in front of my eyes motionless.

I screamed with tears running along my face. "DIMITRI. NO." I held him in my arms his head on my lap. "Dimitri, don't leave me please. I can't live without you, Dimitri. Please don't leave me alone. I'll die without you." I screamed with all my pain and lost. With everything I had left. "DIMITRI, COME BACK."

Something happened but I couldn't know what it was. The blackness took me away. Taking me to my Dimitri. To the man I loved.

XXXXXXX

Karolina's POV :

My younger sisters were crying, my grandma was looking through the window like in waiting for something. And my mom was blaming my sisters for Dimitri's departure. She wasn't angry or disappointed 'cause Dimitri was gay. We didn't care about that. He was her only son, she wanted him to be happy with whoever he chose, and Adrian was his choice. Later we'd know that Adrian was the right choice for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooo?!**

**I'm sorry it's short but that for the sake of the next chapter. A lot of events, huh?!**

**That's the drama you asked for.**

**I looooooooooooove Adrian, I almost cried for him when I was writing. And Dimitr, such an amazing boyfriend.**

**But he died in front of Adrian. Such a very strong god-like fighter. No Strigoi can get him down. But lightning can.**

**Soooorry Dimka's fan. It'll get better.**

**Be happy safe and in love**


	11. My Love, Why Leaving Me!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger of last night, I'm sorry guys. This is just the second time in my life to do such a thing.**

**As usual thanks a lot to my amazing reviewers.**

**To nadeshik0, jay-just-for-you, a desert rose, a fan, a guest. You guys made my day.**

**So enjoy this small chapter and the next one is going to follow, hopefully, today.**

**R & R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 11 : My Love, Why Leaving Me?! :**

Dimitri's POV :

I opened my eyes to feel soreness in my whole body. But I wasn't dead. I was alive, I'd never think of that after being hit by a lightning. It was impossible.

Then I found the real impossible.

Adrian was lying next to me on the ground. Paler than Strigoi themselves. Tears and water on his face. Oh no. He was lifeless. After he brought me back to this life.

I held him up between my arms. Crying his name I ran to the hospital. Never stopped never hesitated I ran with the love of my life between my arms. "Don't leave me, Adrian, please. You said we're going to stay together forever. You said you wouldn't let me go. You said I should ran to get rid of you. But I didn't run. Please don't leave me. Adrian, I love you. Please don't leave me."

I was dying with every second passing. I was close to the hospital. I ran to the emergency and screamed my lungs out.

"Help!"

The nurses ran to me taking Adrian. Then I fell to the ground crying before the darkness took me again. I wanted it to take me to my love, to my Adrian.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it.**

**I needed some Dimka in there. I just love having a Spirit User as a boyfriend.**

**They're bounded now. :D**

**R & R and as I said, the next chapter is following.**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	12. Do I want to come back?

**As I promised the second UD of today showing our amazing couple.**

**What happened after Dimitri took Adrian to the hospital.**

**Hope you like it.**

**For my amazing reviewers, you guys are great. and since I need to take my after class nap, I'll be posting the second chapter of today now.**

**A bit long, not as long as the previous chapters but the next one would be longer.**

**R & R.. I'm waiting excitedly to know what you think.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 12 : Do I want to come back?! :**

Adrian's POV :

I was in total darkness. Dreaming of nothing. Until a spot of light came to me. "Adrian?!"

"Dimitri?!" I said looking around. "Dimka?! Come to me please."

I felt his familiar strong arms surrounding me hugging me from behind. "I found you." He whispered.

"Where have you been, Dimka?!" I asked him trying to look behind me but he wouldn't let me.

"I was looking for you. Why you left me?!" He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't. You left me. With that storm, it hit you and you were gone." I explained fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Do I look gone to you?!" He asked a bit playfully.

I shook my head. "Just let me see you and I'll tell you."

He kissed my cheeks and let go of me but when I turned he was nowhere to be seen but his voice was echoing around me. "Follow your heart, Adrian. Follow it and you'll find me, I love you."

I did as he said looking for him through my heart. I was calling while getting closer and closer hearing Dimitri's calls.

"Come back to me, Adrian. Come back and I won't leave again. I'll protect you. Just come to me and I'll love you more and more. I'll tell you how much I love you every second. I'll kiss you more often. I won't tease you. I'll love you forever, Adrian. I love you."

And I opened my eyes and found him. I smiled with much love. "You'll make me breakfast to the bed?!" I asked with a husky voice and a smirk on my face.

He looked at me with disbelief and happiness no one could ever imagine. It was like his life was taken from him and now he was having it back. "Hell yeah. I'll do whatever you want." He said taking me to him and crying in such love and joy. "I love you. I love you so much." I never saw his tears before today. Never and I couldn't believe it.

"I love you too." I said that and he started showering me with his kisses all over my face. Then it hit me. "You didn't die, am I dreaming?! But I saw it by my own eyes."

He nodded. "I died then you brought me back to life. Just like Lissa did to Rose. I'm Shadow-Kissed now. But it's okay as soon as we're together."

"We're bonded?!" I asked shocked.

He nodded. "Yes, we are."

"And you're okay with that." I asked him scanning his face for any disapproval. As I learnt from Rose, being Shadow-Kissed was never easy.

He nodded. "Of course I am. Now I can keep an eye on you. Be sure you're safe and help you with the Spirit. We already knew two bounded couples. Rose and Lissa. And Mark and Oksana. We can learn from them. We'll do good."

I smirked. "Totally." And I pulled him to me kissing every inch of his face 'til...

"EWWWWWW." We heard someone sounded disgusted. "Not here guys. Not while we're watching."

I turned with Dimitri to see our friends. As in our friends from America. Lissa, Rose, Eddie and Christian.

I flushed in front of them and looked to Dimitri and Lissa. "What the Hell?!"

"Do you think you can hide such a thing, Ivashkov?! I'd know it eventually." Rose said hugging me. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Thanks, Rose. So you're not angry?!"

"Angry?! Who? Me? No way. I'm so happy for you guys. Though it's too odd. Tell me it's not me who turned you?!"

I laughed shaking my head. "No, it's not you. It just happened."

Christian and Eddie shook my hands and Lissa gave me a tight hug. "Welcome back, Adrian."

"Thanks, Liss." I said. "Now who told you?!"

"Well, Dimitri was under a bad situation so he called me and we came. They came with me." She said gesturing at the rest of our friends. I knew he needed her to heal me.

"Then we saw Mr. Lover here crying next to your bed. We were out when he started talking about the two of you and well, we figured it out." Rose said with a shrug simply.

I looked at Christian. "And you're not giving me a hard time?!"

"No shame in love, Ivashkov, no shame." He told me with a smile.

"He's pretending. Lissa had threatened him if he gives you any hard time she wouldn't give him sex for a month." Eddie told me and we all laughed while Christian was flushing hard.

"Oh, I see." I said with a smirk. Then I turned to Dimitri. "How's your family?!"

He shrugged. "I wasn't free to talk or ask. My mama, Yeva and Karolina came to check on you several times. I told them not to bring Sonya and Viktoria."

I squeezed his hand. "It's okay. If I learned anything from this, it's that the life is too short to spend it angry at the people we care about. So you should make things up with them." He held me tight kissing my lips.

"Since you're awake you can ask for anything and I'll do it gladly." He told me.

I bit my lower lip but I had to chuckle as I hugged him again whispering. "Can we make love?!"

He pulled away for a little looking at me with a smirk. "Hell yeah."

Lissa now was clearing her throat. "Guys I know you're in love but we're still here."

I laughed kissing Dimitri for the last time before letting go. "Sorry but I missed him."

"Well, not as much as I did. I was waiting next to your bed for a week." He told me.

"A week?! Seriously?!" I asked shocked.

"Well, it'll be eight days soon." Rose said. "You scared the shit out of us."

"What?! No of course not." Dimitri said looking at me. They all looked at him confused, me included.

"Let me guess. He was asking for or about something?!" Rose said with a smirk.

"No, I wasn't." I said shaking my head.

Dimitri nodded whispering to me. "You had this thought that if anyone knew about your situation. As in your family. And about the secret of our relationship. Both are no, I took care of that."

I didn't notice I had that thought 'til he told me, when I became aware I just nodded to him. "That's so weird."

Rose nodded. "It's weirder for Dimitri. But it's okay, I was teaching him how to pass through this. More classes with me and he'll be fine."

Awhile later I looked at my friends. "Guys you look like shit, no offence. But you should go and have some rest." I told them.

Christian yawned. "Of course you don't feel it. You were asleep for more than a week. Poor us."

"Then you should go. I'll see you tomorrow when the doctor hopefully would let me go." I told them.

Dimitri who was coming in with some food for me nodded. "Yes, you better leave. I'll stay with him, I won't leave his side."

I grinned to him. Soon our friends left to the hotel leaving me and my lover alone.

"Come here, sexy Dhampir." I told him tapping the space I produced moving closer to the edge of the bed. He nodded walking to me lying on the bed next to me as I cuddled to him. He took me between his arms and took a deep breath.

"Don't ever do what you did to me again." He warned me.

"Well, if you didn't hold your cellphone and wasn't hit by lightning I wouldn't freaked out that way." I told him.

"I don't care about me, you're the one I care about. I can't live in this world without you Adrian." He told me stroking my hair with one of his hands.

"If you don't care, I do. I so much care about you. Dimitri, your voice is the only thing that brought me back from my sleep. When I saw you fell in front of me, your lifeless body, your closed eyes, I couldn't handle it. I'm probably the worst healer among the Spirit Users but my feelings for you magnified my powers and my ability so I managed bringing you back to this life." I told him feeling my tears running on my cheeks.

He stroked my face with his thumbs while cupping my cheeks. "I'm sorry for what you passed through. But please, Adrian, for me, stay safe and alive. Please my love."

"Under one condition, you'll do the same for me." I told him.

He nodded. "I will. I promise."

I gave him a seductive happy smile pulling him closer to me. He hovered over me and I had my legs separated almost wrapped around his waist. "Hello there."

"Hi." He said with a great smile, love shinning in his eyes. He leaned closer smashing our lips together letting me moan in pleasure.

I moved my hands under his sweater. He shivered when my cold hands touched his hare skin. I was moving them on his back letting a groan escaping his throat.

He whispered to me while tracing the outlines of my ear. "I missed all of that and more. I missed everything in you, my Adrian. Your lips, your hands, and everything about you."

I couldn't breathe, my feelings were so intense, Dimitri froze for a minute then he blinked. "What's going on?! Are you okay?!" I asked him worried.

He nodded. "Yes, it's your feelings, they're intense and you pulled me to your head, I was looking through your eyes."

I flushed 'cause sure enough he knew every idea passed my mind, every thought I had about his body. Every wish I longed to have with him.

"It's okay, I liked what I knew." He told me. "I want to do it all and more."

"You know it's not polite to read others' thoughts." I teased him.

He chuckled. "I really can't help it. It's like you're screaming them in my head. It's kind of a weird thing but knowing your feelings that way, makes me want you more, desire you more."

"You better be 'cause as soon as I'm out of the hospital we're staying in the bed for a very long time, while naked." I said to him naughtily.

He gave me a very deep kiss. "That's exactly what I'm wishing for."

I was making out with him, laughing at the hot flirt he was using while complimenting every part of my body though I was laughing I was flushing so hard.

He rolled us letting me be over him. I smirked that he finally gave me that position though sometimes I just love lying under him. I had a leg on each side. His hand on my waist while the other in my hair pulling my lips to him. He groaned over and over as I kept doing things he so liked. "Adrian, Sweetie, you can't do that to me or bad things might happen while I'm so turned on by you."

"Really, like what?!" I said blinking several times.

And the door opened revealing Dimitri's family behind it. I heard gasps and chuckles. I flushed rolling to my back as Dimitri was straightening himself and his clothes. He murmured under his breath. "Like this." And I had to bite my lower lip to keep my laugh suppressed.

He got out of bed to greet his family. Sonya and Viktoria were so shy when they came and hugged him murmuring how sorry they were. As for me I had much, much, more hugs than the time I first met them. They said they owed me for saving Dimitri's life.

After apologizing and some tears they sat around my bed as I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder while his arm wrapped around me. We weren't hiding anymore and it felt so good to do such a normal thing together.

"So now you're bounded just like Oksana and Mark?!" Viktoria asked and I nodded.

"Yes, we are." Dimitri said. "Which makes me see through his eyes. So you can't say anything to him that I wouldn't know." And he kissed my temple.

"So are you going to be nice to me?! As your brother's boyfriend?!" I asked his sisters.

Karolina smiled. "I already like you, Adrian. Besides, I knew you're dating since you first came."

I nodded. "Thanks, Karolina. It means a lot to me."

Sonya and Viktoria flushed. "Of course. I already like you way too much. It's just that I didn't know you're together." Viktoria told me and Sonya nodded in agreement.

"And not just 'cause you're Dimitri's boyfriend, but 'cause you're already a part of our family, Adrian." Olena told me all motherly.

I smiled. "That's so nice of you, Olena. So about the Thanksgiving are you still want to have us during it maybe even till after Christmas?!"

"Really?! You're staying?! Of course dear. I'll love to have you here as much as you like." Olena told me.

"Even with some friends?!" I asked 'cause the gang approved spending some time here with us.

"Of course. You can invite whoever you want, Adrian." She told me.

I hugged her briefly. "Thanks, Olena. You're very great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Two chapters hope you like both of them.**

**The gang took it good. After all Adrian almost die for his love. I love how Rose took it. She's such a good soul.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Love you much.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	13. My First Man, Guardian and Lover

**Important**** AN :**

**I noticed some of you read the 12th chapter but never the 11th chapter but i need to inform you that I posted them right after each other so you need to read it. to catch up with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, a new chapter.**

**I was just sitting bored and sleepy and just UD 'Can You Be My Eyes' when I said, why not a new chapter for my amazing reviewer. You guys are amazing.**

**When you told me what you think, it was such a honor. Some of you are a bit pushy but it's okay 'cause you review. I totally like it. just keep telling me what you think.**

**And Jay, I really needed to know what you think about all of this. **I almost cried thinking that you didn't read it.****

**So you guys know what to do R&R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 13 : My First Man, Guardian and Real Love.**

Adrian's POV :

The next day I was released from the hospital and Dimitri took me to the hotel, not to his family's house. He was holding my hand as he was guiding me to our suite. "Dimka, can you tell me what's going on?!" I said faking my annoyance 'cause I couldn't be upset with him.

He smiled giving me a quick kiss before walking again. "We're not staying there tonight. We're going to stay here 'cause.."

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk waiting for something I'd like.

"So you can sleep well." He told me and I gave him my best frown. "C'mon, Adrian. Just let me show you the place." He told me and finally I sighed walking with him properly.

He opened the door carrying me in. "Put me down, Dimka." I warned him, he laughed but he put me down. I turned around to see that he did a very great job with the room. There were candles everywhere and some flowers. It wasn't like I was the cute gay who you'd think he was another girl, but what he did was so great. He was taking me to a date. And I needed it so much. I bit my lower lip.

"So what do you think?!" He asked me a bit worried about my reaction. Dimka, worried?! Yeah, right.

"Can't you tell?!" I said raising a brow.

He shrugged. "I'm giving you some privacy. So kind of ignoring them. Rose taught me that. C'mon tell me."

I pushed my body to his giving him a very deep kiss. "Is that telling you?!"

He chuckled and before he gave me another kiss he said. "Totally."

I laughed as he lifted me up and kept kissing me. But I whimpered pushing him slightly away. "No."

"What's going on?! Did I do something wrong?!" He asked me with a frown.

"No, but I was in the hospital for like nine days. And I need a shower, a very long one." He frowned deeper but then nodded.

"Take your time." He told me.

I shook my head pulling him by the hand. "And you're washing my back." I warned him.

He laughed and gave me a very big grin. "I'll wash everything I can reach. And with that body of mine I can reach a lot, believe me" Yeah, I totally believed him. So he held me up walking to the bathroom as I laughed hard.

We didn't have a shower at first, 'cause the bathtub was ready with some hot water. I just had to relax there with Dimitri while he washed a lot of me.

I was laughing when he pressed his lips over my neck and murmured. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." I told him then I turned my head to face him. "Now kiss me."

He shook his head. "No, I won't."

"Why?!" I frowned.

"'Cause I want to tease you." He told me with a smirk.

I pouted. "That's not fair."

Dimitri then laughed. "Why not?! I wanted to kiss you for nine days but you were asleep."

"I had to save your ass. What else I had to do to gain my strength." I told him.

He lifted my hair off my face. "Nothing. Coming back to me was the best thing ever."

I beamed to him, I couldn't get enough of all the happiness I was surrounded by. "So are you going to kiss me or shall I use some compulsion?!" I asked him.

He frowned. "Are you going to do such a thing to me?!"

"Well, it's either I hold you so strong that I can rape your lips which is impossible with that body of yours. So compulsion is the equalized of pinning you in my case." I told him.

He laughed. "Liar. I can feel you through the bond. You wouldn't do it. Beside you don't need to, I'm so going to kiss you."

"Oh really?!" I said raising a brow.

He nodded turning me over so I could face him totally to enjoy some kissing, illegal ones.

It wasn't a comfortable position and Dimitri knew I didn't like it 'cause the tub wasn't big enough. So he just held me up with him turning the shower to wash both of us then he took me naked to the bed where I could kiss him. Or that what I thought 'cause he didn't do it. Why?! 'Cause someone was knocking on our door.

I pulled him. "Don't go." I grumbled.

"Get dressed. I'll be back soon." He told me before he walked out of the bedroom.

I said from the bed. "I don't want to wear a thing, I wanna be naked with you."

I heard him laughing as he opened the door, then he closed it again after awhile. I got out of the room wearing a loose bottom. "Who was that?!" I asked looking at his body which was cladded only in a pair of loose bottoms.

"The dinner." He said pushing me gently to the wall. "I thought you wanna stay naked?!" He murmured on my neck.

"Yeah, that was the plan before you ruined it." I told him exposing my neck so he could kiss it more.

"I'm sorry. But I want this to be perfect. A real date for you." He told me guiltily.

I nodded taking his face to push his lips to mine. "It's okay." He lifted me up while kissing me to let me sit down on the table, my legs wrapped around his waist. Then I pulled back. "Now, I'm hungry. No sex till you feed me." I warned him.

He laughed helping me to my chair then sitting across from me. And we had a very lovely dinner, a one I totally loved.

He held my hand kissing it looking to me in the eyes. "I love you, Adrian. I'm totally in love with you. And this bond between us exposed more of you to me which made me love you more and more. Even though it looks impossible but my love for you will never stop expanding."

I flushed deeply. His words gave me everything I needed. I got up to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I cupped his face kissing him deeply then. "I was always good at words but right here and right now I can't explain how much I feel for you. It's indescribable. But I know you already knew."

He nodded kissing me. After a very hot making out we were so hard that Dimitri had to take us to our bed where we could do everything we wanted.

We were naked, our bare skins never stopped their connection and I never stopped moaning. The only thing that was, not a problem, but might consider as a time out is when I pulled Dimitri to my head. He would stay for less than a minute then he would come back. Of course his body wouldn't stop moving with mine but his look would tell me that he was in my head.

To be honest it was the best night ever. And we did something new **Wink**.

He kept making love to me the usual ways, then he let me do it to him –I mean being inside him- we did everything except what I really wanted for so long from him and we never did it. Him inside me.

We were taking our breaths after what we did, Dimitri's aura was fine. He stopped suffering the pain after that kind of activities since we did it several times. His walls were used to it even though they were always tight around me like the first night I took him. Mine were dying to have some of it.

Dimitri murmured next to my ear. "How do you feel?!"

"Still missing you. I can't get enough of you." I told him kissing his chest. "I need you."

He nodded. "Me too. So are you ready for the next round?!" He asked smirking seductively.

"Just let me show you something before, okay?!" I told him and he nodded.

I took a piece of cloth from the bedside table and unfolded it. And we both looked at the silver ring. "Lissa charmed it for me. It's Spirit in it. To heal me."

He looked at me. "But.."

I shook my head. "No more buts. We already waited enough. Just let's do it, Dimka. Please make love to me, be in me, fill me with you. Show me how much you love me." I begged him. I wanted to feel how he felt when I was in him. I wanted him to feel the pleasure I could give him that way.

He put his finger on my lips. "Shh." And he nodded. "Okay, as soon as you're going to wear it the onset we finish."

I nodded. "Sure, and you're not going to hold back, or change your mind. I can handle myself and you're going to trust me in that. Promise me, Dimka. Promise me."

He sighed and nodded next to my ear. "I promise."

I nodded with a smile. "Good." I put the ring back on the nightstand shifting my body to lie over Dimitri, finally I was getting what I really wanted.

I separated my legs for him while watching him coating his fingers with the lube. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

He moved his hand to my hole to do his magic. He had such a very amazing gentle way when he fingered me. He was leaving me to melt under his touches. A finger... two fingers... three fingers.

Then I was ready for the moment, losing my gayness virginity to this great man I was in love with.

He hovered over me, my legs separated, he never looked away and I never did. We were smiling to each other. "Are you ready?!" He asked me.

I nodded. "More than any time." He leaned to kiss my forehead.

He was holding both of my hands in one of his. He was using the other in the process. I felt his hand and his member near my hole.

Gently he opened me leading himself in through my virgin hole. I cried in pain squeezing his hand as hard as possible. I saw his expression as I pulled him to my head. He made a promise that he wouldn't stop, not when I wanted him to keep going with it.

I twisted and squirmed under his body. The pain wasn't what I expected it to be, it was much stronger. I felt two drops of tears escaping my eyes and Dimitri's thumb wiping them away. I looked at him to find his tears escaping his eyes. I didn't know if it was 'cause of me being in pain or 'cause he was feeling it too. I thought it was a combination of the two feelings.

"Let me stop, Adrian. Let me stop hurting you, please." He begged me.

I shook my head. "Don't stop. Please don't ever think about stopping. Not now. Not when I have you finally in me. Don't stop." I told him. "You'll kill me if you did." I said honestly in a pleading voice.

He sighed and nodded to me. My muscles were contracting so hard, and the pain was forcing my body to twist which made the pain worse.

"Adrian, stop, stop moving. It's what makes it worse. It's causing you more pain." He begged me, he was guilty, so guilty.

"Help me stop." I asked him and he understood. The pain was forcing my moves. Gently but firmly Dimitri's hands held both of my shoulders to pin me to the bed, to let me be still.

"Breathe, Adrian. In and out. Honey, breathe." Dimitri told me looking deeply in my eyes.

I nodded trying to follow his instructions through the pain I was feeling. Dimitri didn't move in me, he kept his member still inside me which left the pain as less as possible.

I don't know how the time passed, it could be minutes or hours I didn't really pay any attention. But my muscles were relaxing now and the pain was dropping gradually. I wasn't fighting anymore and my body wasn't jerking un-controllably.

Dimitri noticed the changes, I wasn't frowning or biting me lower lip to keep my screams suppressed. The pain wasn't covering my pleasure actually I was feeling the pleasure finally. I smiled to Dimitri and nodded. "See, it's fine." I took his strong hands in mine lacing our fingers together, he smiled to me weakly. "No, no, no. You're not ruining my first time with worry. You can be worried when we're done not while you're inside me."

I pulled him to my head, yes I did it. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling that moment. How happy I was. When he came back to his own head he smiled to me. Lowering my legs so he could bend to kiss me. "I love you. I love you and I can't help it. I love you and I can't stop myself."

"So don't stop. And always love me." I told him and he pulled my hands to kiss them.

Then he looked again. "Want me to stop or..?!" He asked me.

"Keep going I want to feel you moving in me." I told him. He nodded and smiled again starting moving inside me. First I gasped then I was moaning and crying his name in pleasure. "Yes, Dimka. Please don't stop. Yes. Umm."

The most amazing sex I had ever had. I just wanted more. I didn't want him to stop. We were showered with sweat but that didn't stop us.

Dimitri's hand was holding my manhood, pumping so I could really come. I didn't thought I'd need it. What he was doing was more than enough. He said he was big, I knew he was big but when I felt it. Well, it was _really_ big. And despite all the pain, I so liked it. When he was moving in me he was hitting a spot I never knew was exist causing me to cry his name out loud in pleasure. I was melting under his touch but I was getting more excited with the feelings I had. I was close, I knew I was going to come.

Dimitri breathed. "I'm close, Adrian. I'm coming."

"Me too." I shouted as I came on his stomach, _great mess, Ivashkov_. Then he came in me, of course he had condom but I could feel it. And he collapsed over me as we were breathing heavily. Dimitri tilted his head to kiss me. "I love you. And by the way you're soooooooooooo tight."

"I love you too, and you're soooooooooo big." And we laughed.

Gently Dimitri took off himself for me, it was different to feel that empty after being filled, especially by him. He held me so close to him handing me the cloth where I had the ring I took it and put it on. And I felt the drop of the pain I had as Spirit ran through my body, I said drop not disappear.

Dimitri never left my side. We already had a towel close to the bed so he could clean our mess. He threw it away and took me closer. Then I started crying. Yeah, crying.

Dimitri totally freaked out, well, you can't blame him. "Adrian, honey, what's going on?!" I shook my head. "Did I hurt you that bad?! Do you need a doctor or another Spirit ring?! Do you need to be healed?!" Well, I'd die before asking for the last one believe me.

I shook my head again. "No."

"Then what's going on?!" He asked me worry all over his tone.

I shook my head again. "Nothing."

"Nothing and you're crying?!" He was confused.

"I'm having a tsunami of feelings." I told him.

Dimitri stroked my head thoughtfully. "Can I look?!" He asked and I nodded letting him to me head. Then he spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry." Well, sure he knew.

I was crying 'cause I was so happy 'cause I finally did it with him. But I was hurt before so that was the pain crying in addition I knew the Spirit ring wouldn't heal everything so I'd be total mess by the morning and Dimitri would be taking care of me all the day and I'd wait awhile before doing all of that again. See, for a man it's definitely an emotional tsunami.

He wiped my tears away. "We'll be fine. I promise. We did the painful part next time it'd be much better then it'll improve till you wouldn't feel any pain. Just a pure pleasure."

"Do you really promise?!" I asked while he let my head rest on his chest. We were naked under the sheets and he was taking me totally to him, never let go.

He nodded. "I promise you. We'll be fine, everything will be fine."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Actually I'm the one who should be saying it. Thank you, Adrian Ivashkov." He said. "I'm beyond blissed to be your lover and boyfriend."

I smiled. "You better be 'cause I just gave you my virginity." He squeezed me closer to him and I was so exhausted that I let sleep take me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think about the love making between a bounded couple.**

**As I told my amazing reviewers, this chapter was drama free with a lot of fluff for our amazing couple. But with closer relationship. And of course they're closer after Adrian bottomed for Dimitri giving up his gayness virginity to him. I hope you like it.**

**Tell me what you think 'cause I really need to know that.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	14. Long Day, Painful Recovery :

**This chapter declared to my amazing reviewers of the previous chapter.**

**You may not say it here 'cause I got it as a PM and they were just amazing. Hope it help you get through with your days.**

**I'm UD two days in row.**

**R & R. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 14 : Long Day, Painful Recovery :**

Adrian's POV :

I woke up feeling very, very sore. I couldn't move my hips properly. Dimitri wasn't next to me and I was naked. I felt the urge to go to the bathroom but the pain I had was much stronger. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to disappear but it didn't. I just felt a strong pair of arms holding me out of the bed. And his voice whispering to me. "Here, let me help." I just sighed resting my head on his bare wet chest.

"I'm pathetic." I murmured feeling sorry for myself.

"No, you're not." He told me. "You're my love and I'm going to spoil you as much as possible." I locked my arms around his neck feeling ashamed 'cause of my state. "I'm sorry I was too tough last night." He said while pushing the bathroom's door by his foot sounding guilty.

I just kept my mouth shut, I might cry 'cause of the humiliation I felt. He respected that and didn't add a thing while putting me down next to the toilet then giving me his back. He was in a towel only, I bet he just got out of the shower 'cause his hair was wet and messy. I emptied my bladder totally. Then he held me up to lift me down on the bed wrapping the sheets around my naked body. It was cold. Then he just spooned me from behind stroking my arm with his gentle fingers.

I closed my eyes waiting for something to change, to my negative feelings to change. But nothing changed and Dimitri stayed silent.

Awhile later he cleared his throat. I didn't move but he knew through the bond that I wasn't sleeping and that I was listening. "Are you mad at me, Adrian?!" I shook my head. Thinking that I was mad at my fragile self. Like he read my mind –of course he could- he pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry. I'm such a stupid savage boyfriend."

I was shocked, that made me talk. "Why saying that?!"

"Because I don't deserve you. When you did it to me for the first time you helped me without making me feel bad also you healed me so I could move freely without feeling guilty for bothering you though you wouldn't complain. You made it easier for me, you did it the most gentle way, you wore a condom to be sure you wouldn't release in me so you wouldn't cause me any pain. I recovered fast and I was very happy. And now look at you, you're in pain 'cause of my roughness and savageness. I totally understand that. I wouldn't talk to myself if I were you."

"Shut up, okay." I told him turning around to face him. "It's not your fault."

He nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm such a barbarian caveman. I don't know why you love me?!"

"Dimitri Belikov, if you didn't shut the hell up I'll kick you away from the bed." I snapped at him. "It wasn't your fault. It's just me. I never thought that I'd be in such state. Or that I'd need awhile to recover from sex. And by the way it was the most amazing greatest love making I had ever shared with someone. So stop being an ass and stop regretting last night, 'cause I don't regret it. I'm grateful for it. Understood?!" I glared at him.

He nodded. "Can you at least show me these feelings instead of letting my think what I did wrong last night?!" He told me.

"Maybe if you were less of an ass." I told him with a smirk.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you."

I pushed my body closer, tasting his lips more urgently then saying. "I love you too."

He kissed my forehead. "So are you tired so you want to have more sleep or are you more hungry that you want to have a lovely breakfast in the bed?!"

I smiled biting my lower lip. "Umm, I dunno.." And my cellphone rang. Dimitri handed it to me and I answered. It was Lissa. "Hey there, cousin."

"Adrian Ivashkov, where are you?!" Lissa asked me.

I laughed. "Gee cousin, I'm here, what's up?!"

"I mean we're at the Belikov's we thought we'd find you there. But you're not there." She told me and I bit my lower lip when Dimitri started messing with my hair.

"Well, obviously we're not there." I told her playfully.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. To check on the two of you." She told me.

"We're fine." I told her. "More than fine if I have to say myself."

"Jesus, Adrian. I don't need to hear that." She told me. "So you're okay?!"

"Yep, so okay." I told her and laughed.

"And let me guess, we're not meeting you today?!" She asked.

"Nope. We'll come back tomorrow as I suppose."

She sighed. "Okay, honey. Have a wonderful time and say hi to Dimitri for me."

"You get it." And I ended the call. "She's saying hi."

Dimitri shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You're a really bad boy."

I laughed. "And you really like it."

"And we're having breakfast in bed." He told me and I nodded.

"And you better feed me some good food." He nodded getting out of the bed to call the room service.

After he came back I was still in the bed –where I could be?!-. "Hey there."

I grinned but seductively. "Hey there, sexy Dhampir. Wanna come to have some quality time with your boyfriend."

He scanned me with a smirk. "Maybe!"

"Oh please I can see it in your aura." I told him.

He laughed. "I can read your thoughts" And he climbed the bed coming closer to me.

I laughed. "That's good so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Nope. You just have to let me do good things to you." He told me and I giggled to hide my flushed cheeks.

Dimitri pushed me to lie on my back and hovered over me. "Like what?!" I asked while tracing his back muscles.

"Umm, let me see." He said thoughtfully with a smirk, moving his fingertips gently downwards to trace my erection, I couldn't suppress my moans. "That's good, huh?!"

I pulled him to me to attack his lips murmuring. "Umm so good."

We were busy making out when someone interrupted us by knocking on the door. Dimitri tried to get up but I stopped him whimpering. "Nooo. I wanna kiss you."

He chuckled. "I wanna do more than that just let me open the door and bring the breakfast, okay?!"

I shook my head. "Nooo."

"Adrian, honey." I kept shaking my head. Dimitir finally sighed. "How about when I come back I'm going to have a very long conversation with your lovely little friend down there."

He said eyeing my hard erection. I bit my lower lip and let him go. He put on his clothes very fast and ran to the door. Then he came back again. He left the breakfast in the living room and I'd to laugh.

He smacked his forehead. "A second, okay?!" And he ran out, then came with the tray of breakfast. He put it on the corner of the bed and hovered back over me. "Hey there."

"I hate you." I told him.

He held his laugh back. "Why?!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. "'Cause you're an ass for leaving me to bring the breakfast. And 'cause I love you. And my little friend down there doesn't want to talk to you."

He kept holding his laugh. "Why?!"

"'Cause you left." I told him with a shrug.

"But I came back, didn't I?!"

"Too late." I told him while pushing his messy hair away from his face. "You see when you left I made some kind of a deal with my little friend."

"And?!" He arched an eyebrow.

"And we found that you're guilty. So we've to punish you." I told him in a fake seriousness.

"Umm, really?!" He asked while kissing and nibbling my earlobe and my neck.

I nodded. "Yeah, my little friend was so angry that he decided that. He said you're making him lonely a lot lately."

"Oh, poor your little friend." He said with a fake sympathy.

I pouted. "Yeah. He really is."

"Why don't you let me try to talk to him?! Maybe I can fix something with him. He seems so lonely that I can't let him like that." He said tracing my appendage with his forefinger.

"Umm.." I thought about it, but before I could answer, Dimitri was tracing his way down and I'd to pull him up by his hair. If he got there I wouldn't be able to resist. It was hard enough that way. "Noo." I shook my head to him.

"Why?!" He asked me while kissing my neck and my collarbone.

"'Cause I said so." I teased him. "Besides, now I feel so hungry. You can't make love to a hungry me, believe me." I told him seriously.

"Oh, then I better feed you." He told me and I nodded.

He brought the tray closer to us and I looked at the food in front of me. I'd to attack it.

Dimitri laughed and instead of attacking his food like a normal person he took the honey and separated it on the back of my shoulder, I didn't see him doing it till it was too late.

"Dimitriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." I grumbled at him.

He chuckled. "Relax. I'm having my breakfast only."

"Oh really, how's that?!" I snorted.

He chuckled again. "Like that." And simply like he was doing it every day to me he started licking the honey and I had to moan and groan. "Umm, you're delicious." He told me while I could feel his warm breath on my bare skin. His wet mouth and tongue tracing the honey on my shoulder. Then good things started happening.

And Dimitri invited my little friend to have some honey, Dimitri lick all the honey he put it on it. I cried in pleasure and moaned madly. He was killing me with every move and every way.

"Wow." I said after I took my breath, Dimitri worked me very good with that honey that I surely enjoyed it.

He kissed my lips. "You liked it."

"Surely. I love you." I cuddled closer to him as he embraced me tighter.

"I love you too." He whispered to me.

I nodded and yawned as I let sleep taking me away.

Okay, that day was painful and long, that I admitted it. But in other way it was amazing, it was good and it was delicious and candy. I'd as much of him till we were both exhausted. Of course I had have sex with him but nothing rough, nothing to union, no penetration. But I had a lot of making out and foreplay and tons and tons of flirting and spoiling.

Dimitri had held me everywhere. He'd taken the shower with me. He'd fed me. Everything.

I was in heaven and I didn't want to leave. But sadly the ring worked his magic and I was feeling better, not the let's do it again better, but the hey I can walk myself and do every day's things normally. So I was going to his family's home, but I'd have my conditions.

"Are you ready?!" He asked me while squatting in front of the couch. I was sitting on it.

"We're not leaving till you promise me several things." I told him with a pout and frown.

He arched an eyebrow. "Did I ever deny you something?!"

I shrugged. "You've to promise." I was in the gay boyfriend mood, it was a dirty mood.

He chuckled. "Okay baby boy, what shall I promise you?!" He said that while putting his hands on my thigh.

I shivered. "Noooooo. You can't do that or I'll go very horny to your family, it's not a good thing to watch."

He chuckled taking his hands off. "Okay." But I put them again. "Now it's okay?!" He gave me a smirk.

I shook my head. "No, but we're making quickie before we leave so I don't mind."

He smirked his sexy smirk and started squeezing my thigh. "So Lord Ivashkov, what are the things you want?!"

"Let me see." I moaned 'cause he was moving to my inner thigh. "I'm sleeping with you in the same room." I told him.

He nodded. "Sure." Oh god he was massaging my inner thigh so good.

"And.. ahh.. um." I moaned. "And we're sharing shower."

He nodded. "Sure a thing." He started undoing my belt then my jeans then unzipping it. I could feel my throbbing erection.

"And I want kisses, a lot of them and making out." He looked at me surprised. "Yes, you can't say no 'cause we're in the same house with your family. I've sexual needs." I was serious.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely." And he took off my jeans then my boxers. "Hello there."

I grinned happily seeing that Dimitri really liked my little friend. "He's happy to see you."

Dimitri chuckled and bent closer to kiss it softly, I moaned. "Anything else before we move to the next subject."

I couldn't wait I just shook my head. "Umm.. I'll tell you when I remember."

He chuckled again before we went deep in our 'subject'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was it.**

**Hope you like it,**

**AN : As for the recovery, I want to say that I don't know about that for a fact 'cause I'm a girl and never did such a thing but theoretically so no flame. But I thought that Adrian isn't used to pain so his tolerance to it would be different.**

**And the Boyfriend mood he talked about, well, I've more of it in the next chapters. And I promise to UD soon. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	15. Vacation :

**Thanks for my amazing reviewer. And for the amazing PM I got from my favorite Reader. You know yourself.**

**This chapter is for the two of you guys.**

**Enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 15 : Vacation.**

"What are you doing?!" Dimitri entered the room and I was busy with my I-phone. We were back in his family's house.

I looked up from the screen. "Some calls, why?!"

He shrugged. "I missed you." And he walked to the bed and climbed it to hover over me.

"Didn't your mother ask to talk to you?!" I asked still busy with the phone.

"It's cool. She was just checking on my sexy boyfriend and me." He told me with a proud smile. "I'm happy, she's happy."

"Oh really?! And how you managed running from your sisters?!" I asked raising a brow. Since we came back it was hard for him to get away from them. Almost losing him made some changes.

"I told them I'm going to the store to buy things to you, things they were afraid to question and I came by the window in the hall." He explained.

I giggled. "You're a very bad boy."

He kissed my neck. "You like me that way."

I nodded. "I like you in every way."

"Can you put that down for awhile?! I'm flirting with you here." He complained.

"Just a minute, babe. I'm taking care of some business." I told him still pressing some buttons in the touchable screen.

"No, you're not. You say that all the time and when I catch you I find you play with some games." He complained again.

"No, really, it's some bank's thing. I want to make out, a lot, but you need to give me a minute." I told him. He was right. But the games were funny.

He kissed my forehead and lay next to me taking his western novel from the nightstand and opened it where he stopped last time. He was murmuring something under his breath, something like 'let your phone make out with you' and I chuckled.

When I was done I'd to call my mom to tell her I was okay, and all of that. And when I ended the call I rolled to straddle Dimitri's lap. He had his book covering his face and he was busy reading. "Hey there."

"Shh. I'm busy reading." He told me. He hated being interrupted in the middle of the section.

"No, no, no. Not anymore." I told him trying to take the book from him but he had strong hands.

"Ivashkov, I'm reading." He warned me.

"But I'm more fun." I whimpered.

"You're a baby." He told me when I pouted.

"I don't care." I told him.

"You're even younger than Paul." He told me.

"Paul, huh?! Okay." I had a devilish grin on my face, Paul was giving me a lot of inspiration. Jumping. If Paul didn't get what he wanted he'd jump. Well, I could jump and let's see what will happen downstairs in my Dimka.

I started lifting my hip up and down like I was jumping, but sexy jumps. Dimitri groaned and moaned as my hips teased his groin then he warned me. "Ivashkov, stop playing dirty."

He was building a tent down there. I grinned innocently at him. "That's what Paul does when he doesn't get what he wants. I'd do it 'cause I'm younger than him and I didn't get what I want." I pulled the book from his hands and this time he let me. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want a kiss. No, no, cross that. I want tons of kisses."

He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "No chance."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." I begged he shook his head. "Why?!"

"Because I said so." He told me.

I pouted. "That's not fair."

He nodded. "I know." Then he grinned. "Why don't you kiss me?!" I just smacked our lips together as an answer.

We were deep in our making out, Dimitri was shirtless and I was straddling him very dirty and a lot of naughty things were done by us. Someone knocked once and opened the door fast that we didn't know till we heard a gasp. A very strong one.

I was the one on top so Dimitri had to lift his back from the bed to see who was there. When I turned I heard giggles. Hard giggles. "What the hell?!" Dimitri snapped.

Rose and Viktoria were holding their sides and giggling so hard. "Hey, don't you guys ever heard about knocking?!" I said as I flushed slightly. It was embarrassing.

"We didn't know _he's_ here." Viktoria said eyeing Dimitri. "He said he was leaving to the store." She was breathless.

"Still, I might be in the shower, or changing." I told them and they giggled again. "Stop." I shouted at them.

"That was a hell of a scene." Rose said still giggling.

"It's a normal couple activity. Don't you ever heard of making out?!" I told her.

They ignored me and kept laughing. "Get out. The two of you. Out. Now." Dimitri told them.

"What if we didn't?!" Viktoria smirked.

I shrugged. "It's okay, you can watch. I'll do more than what you just saw."

"Eww. I don't want to watch. Let's go Rose, mom said the food is ready. Do this fast and come downstairs." She pulled Rose's arm and they left closing the door behind them.

Dimitri sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to lock the door."

I smirked. "Who cares?! Let's just do it." He laughed as he helped me taking off my jeans and boxers.

After our last activity we put on our clothes and went down stairs. We sat to the table and I could see that there was something wrong. I whispered to Dimitri who was sitting next to me. "What's going on?!" He shrugged.

Lissa was having a thin line for a mouth and Christian was glowing red. Rose and Viktoria were laughing secretly and Eddie seemed amused.

"For god's sake what's going on?!" I asked almost too loudly, almost. Rose burst out laughing alongside with Viktoria. "Hey, is that about us?!" I asked offended.

Rose shook her head hard. "It's better." And she laughed again.

"What's going on?!" Dimitri asked confused.

Now every adult who was sitting on the table was laughing, some of them were trying to hide it, some like Rose didn't even bother. Lissa and Christian were the only two who weren't thinking the thing was funny.

"For god's sake, tell me already?!" I snapped at them and Paul who was sitting next to me answered.

"Aunt Lissa got mad at Uncle Christian when he said you're making a noise like a girl when Uncle Dimka kisses you." I was totally openmouthed.

"What?!" I was shocked.

"What happened then Paul?!" Dimitri asked him putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Aunt Lissa told him he's punished for the whole month, till Christmas." Paul explained innocently and I burst out laughing leaning on Dimitri's shoulder as I felt his chest waggling as he tried suppressing his laughter.

"That's not funny." Christian complained.

Rose nodded. "Yes, it is. I just hoped that it came earlier. Like when I was sharing the bond with Lissa."

Eddie laughed again. "It's okay, Rose. Now at least I can guard them properly."

Rose nodded. "And I'll have a lot of sleep during night."

Finally everybody calmed and could enjoy their meal without Christian's red angry face.

I whispered to Dimitri. "Can we go out?!"

He looked at me surprised. "Do you've to ask?!"

"So is it okay with you?!" I asked again.

"It was okay since you sent it to my head through the bond." He told me and I grinned. So that's how you send something through the bond.

Let me try, but dirty now.

"Adrian." Dimitri warned me, I knew he could sense something bad but I just smiled innocently. I concentrated and..

[You know you look very sexy today.]

Dimitri sighed in disapproval.

[I'm thinking about your beautiful body. We can do a lot of naughty things with it.]

Dimitri arched an eyebrow questioningly.

[Well, for a first I'd take off all of our clothes. They're just unnecessary walls to stop us from our pleasure. Then I'll let you lie on the bed and I'll straddle your hips. Hmm, it's a great position. Then I'll kiss your lips and let our tongues dance together.]

I could see the changes in his aura. Of course he was putting his guardian's mask by now.

[I'll moan and moan while we enjoy our naked bodies. I'll kiss your neck, down to your collar bone and to your chest. I'll suck your nipples then down to your stomach. Oh Dimitri, you're so delicious. Then to your waist, I'll kiss around it then.. I'll go down to your 'little friend'..]

"Stop." Dimitri shouted in hush voice turning to me with a dangerous look.

But you can imagine that with our group of Moroi and Dhampirs it was easily heard. "What's going on?!" Rose asked confused. I was looking innocently.

Dimitri looked at me deep in the eye. "Adrian, honey, please stop." He whispered to me.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you." Rose insisted.

Dimitri shrugged. "Just a couple's talk, Rose. Nothing to be worried about." Then he turned to me.

I shrugged. "So are we going out?!" I asked innocently.

"We'll see about this later, babe." He whispered to me only, by using his dangerous tone. I shivered. I was dead.

Why I did that?! I was stupid, now Dimitri was mad at me and he used his dangerous tone. I didn't know what to do. I needed witnesses. Someone to hide behind. I want to go home.

I could see that Dimitri was amused by his aura. Still annoyed of course but he was amused by something. Did he hear me when I..?!

He just nodded.

OH BOY.

I dug in my mind. I found it. I blocked him from my head. It was a trick Lissa taught me. I wasn't that good but.. whatever. Anything to help me.

".. Adrian honey." Olena was calling my name.

I turned to her. "Yes."

"Do you want another piece of the pie?!" She asked me looking at my empty plate.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm so full, your food is so delicious."

She smiled at me motherly and nodded. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I like it." I told her with a smile. That woman was so nice to me.

Rose was having some Russian Vodka and I grabbed the bottle she was pouring from. "Hey, Ivashkov. That's mine."

"Not when your auras are kicking every part of my head." I was honest, those auras were happy auras but I'd enough from them.

So I started drinking. And drinking. First glass, second glass, third glass.

We walked to the living room to chitchat and all of that and I took the bottle with me.

"Adrian, I think you'd enough of that." Dimitri said trying to take the bottle from me.

I shook my head and kept it in my hand. "No." My mind walls were long fallen down by all of the Vodka I drank.

"But honey.." He tried to reason with me.

I shook my head. "You're not taking it from me." I said that and tried to go up by the stairs but I almost fell if Dimitri didn't caught me.

"Whoa, you're totally drunk." He said helping me up the stairs.

"Who's drunk?! I'm not drunk. It's just the place. It's moving a lot." I told him and he chuckled.

"Oh Adrian." He sighed leading me to our room.

"No, no, no. I don't want to go there." I told him while losing the feeling of my legs. Again I almost fell down but he was there. He held me between his arms and walked to our room and closed the door behind us. "Nooooo." I complained again.

"Why babe?! Aren't you tired?!" He asked me.

I wasn't thinking rational. Everything was foggy and I just answered. "I want to go."

"Where?!" He asked me as he laid me on the bed.

"To America." I told him.

"But why?! Don't you love Russia?!" He asked me.

"Yeah. But.. you're mad at me." I told him voicing my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitri's POV :

"Who said that?!" I asked him confused.

"You don't need to say it. I know you're mad at me." He told me. Oh god he looked so innocent and cute.

I stroked his temples with my fingertips lifting his hair away from his eyes. "I'm not."

He nodded. "Yes, you are. You're mad for what I did during the dinner. I want to go home." He whimpered.

"Okay, why don't we talk about this later? You're already tired and drunk."

"I want my mom." He whispered. I could sense some fear coming through the bond.

"Adrian honey, I'm here with you, nothing will hurt you." I told him reassuringly.

"You're angry at me. But I'm sorry, I just wanted to try something. I'm sorry, Dimka." He told me with teary eyes.

I nodded. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not angry at you. I love you, Adrian. I can't be mad at you. I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you."

A tear fell from his eyes and he started sobbing. "I don't want to stay alone. I don't like darkness. I'm afraid, Dimka. Keep me safe, please."

Oh my god. I couldn't resist. I took him to my arms hugging him tightly. I whispered in his ear. "You're not alone babe. I'm here. I'll protect you forever. I'll always be with you no matter what. No one will hurt you as long as I'm alive. I promise you, Adrian. I promise you."

"And you're not going to be mad at me?!" He asked.

I shook my head. "Never. I'll always love you, I'll never be angry at you."

"Do you promise?!" He insisted.

"Yes, I promise. Come here." I said as I took him closer to me.

"I love you, Dimka. I love you so much, and a lot. You're my love." He told me as he rested his head on my chest.

I stroked his hair and back. "I love you too. I love you a lot and too much and more than the whole universe."

He nodded. "Good, 'cause that's a lot."

I kissed his hair. "Yes, babe. And my love to you is even more. Now go to sleep, I'll guard and protect you for the whole night."

"I love you." He lastly whispered before he closed his eyes and went to a very deep sleep.

"I love you too." I whispered to him while taking him closer to me. I love him, I love him that it hurt. It hurt more when he thought I might get angry at him, or hurt him. I love him that I wanted to keep him inside my heart, safe and protected forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today.**

**Scared Adrian, huh?! Such a weird thing. but he was drunk. Was it the only reason?!**

**Keep R&R and we'll see about that.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	16. A Horny Couple Forced Out

**New chapter. Yaaaaaaaaay.**

**I just want to say that this story is going to be around 22 chapter and one shot sequel at the end 'cause luckily I did the chapter I was stuck in.**

**Wish me luck with the rest.**

**Enjoy R & R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 16 : A Horny Couple Forced Out.**

Dimitri's POV :

I just had my shower and went down stairs. "Good morning." I said kissing my mama in the cheek.

"Good morning." I heard people calling from around the table.

"Did you sleep good last night?!" Mama asked when I was looking in the fridge for some juice to Adrian. I knew he'd wake up with a really bad hangover.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was a good night."

"And Adrian?!" Karolina asked.

"He's still asleep. I'm taking some juice for him after all the vodka he drank last night." I said as I arranged some food in a tray.

"Want me to help you, Dimka?!" Mama asked me.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. He doesn't eat a lot with a bad hangover. I'll go to check on him." I said taking the tray with me to my room.

I entered the dark room, a little light leaking at the sides of the curtains. I put the tray on a coffee table next to the bed and lay on my side next to a half-naked Adrian. He only had his boxers on and he was sleeping on his tommy showing all his soft sexy back.

I moved the back of my fingers gently on his back and he shivered. I whispered next to his ear. "Wake up sunshine."

"Hmm." He mumbled putting a pillow over his head.

I chuckled stroking his arm with my hand. "Adrian."

"Go away. I've a baaaaaaaaaaaaaad headache." He whined in the pillow.

"Well, that's normal after all the vodka you drank last night." I told him while kissing his hand playing with his fingers.

"I'd a bad day. Just leave me alone." He complained.

"I love you too. Now wake up and look at me." I told him getting closer.

"I hate you, Dimitri." He moaned in the pillow.

I sighed taking him closer so I could hug him. "Yeah, here you go." I murmured to him when my body relaxed finally after I felt him lying on me.

He moaned on the crook of my neck and hugged me closer. "I'm tired and I've a very bad headache."

I nodded. "Hmm. Yeah maybe you can add that you smell like a bottle of Russian vodka."

I could feel him frowning. "Shut up and hug me." He ordered.

I chuckled and did as he told me. "Is that the gay boyfriend mood you're in?!"

"Why?! Are you complaining?!" He asked me.

I was moving my fingertips on his back along his spine. "Who?! Me?! No way."

"Am I smelling that bad?!" He asked.

I chuckled. "I'm not really sure. I love you a lot that I don't focus on such a thing."

"Liar." He told me and tilted his head up so he could look at me. "Why do you love me?!"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Are we repeating this again?!"

"Just tell me." He said.

I sighed and nodded. "Because you're great and amazing. Funny and kind and loyal. You're smart even if you act like an ass. You're handsome and you care about others. And a lot of other things. Why I'd not love you?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I love you. I don't need reasons. I don't need explanation." I told him moving my hands all over his body.

He moaned in pleasure. "I love you too. You're so amazing. I need you with me. Always. All the time."

"I'm here with you, always and all the time. I really don't have somewhere else to go." I told him before kissing his hair.

He sighed. "Did I trouble you last night?!"

"Don't you remember what happened?!" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not really. The last thing I remember is my third cup. So did I trouble you last night?! I know I become a big trouble with a lot of Russian vodka."

I chuckled. "Well, you're all worth it." Then I shifted to take the juice handing it to him. "You should drink this."

He took it from me. "Can you give me some aspirin?! It's in the drawer next to you."

I happily gave it to him. He swallowed it with some juice. Then he started all over again with his gay boyfriend's mood. That mood was reeeeeeeeeeally dirty and it was turning me on a lot. Not that I was complaining. But you got the idea.

He moaned as he turned to lay over me moving his tiptoes along my legs which made me shiver. "Hey there."

"Adrian, that's not nice to be done." I warned him.

He pouted. "Why?! Besides, you know I'm not that nice."

I sighed and nodded moving my hands under his boxers. He smirked smugly. "You're so sexy." I told him.

He giggled as he took off my t-shirt. "You too." Then he moaned when I squeezed his butt. "Do you know what I am thinking about?!"

I grinned. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. It was like he was screaming them in my head. "No, can you tell me?!"

He bit his lower lip. "Well, it's about us being naked-"

"And?!"

"And kissing. A lot of kissing." He said still concentrating on being the gay boyfriend.

"You're reading my mind. What else?!" I asked him between kisses.

"And some shower. Maybe some bath in the tub. Me straddling you. You hovering over me. Umm. The best things ever." He whispered sexily in my ear.

I flipped us so I could hover over him. He grinned taking my pants off. "Adrian."

"No clothes in bed." He told me while moving my boxers off.

I chuckled taking his boxers off.

That when someone was knocking on the door like crazy. "Shit." Adrian swore as I murmured some cursing words in Russian.

"Belikov, Ivashkov, open up." Rose was knocking on the door like crazy.

Adrian's POV :

Dimitri sighed and lay his back on the bed. "Rose, I'll kill you."

She laughed. "At least I didn't come in."

I sighed getting up wrapping a sheet around me to cover my totally naked body. "Where're you going?!" Dimitri asked.

"Kicking her away, you stay there and don't think about anything but what we'll do next." I warned him seductively and walked back to the door. I opened it to find Rose standing behind the door with Viktoria. "Guys seriously?!"

They giggled while scanning me and half-naked Dimitri who was lying on our bed. "You're in a deep shit." Rose said.

"We're trying to be but you just interrupted us." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "What do you want?!"

Viktoria frowned and talked to Rose ignoring me. "Rose, he's wearing a sheet. I think he's naked."

Dimitri heard her. "No shit?! That doesn't need a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"Is he naked too?!" She asked me.

"Don't I wish?!" I said. "Get out now, I've things to do with him."

They giggled. "Adrian seriously. You two are like horny dogs 24/7. That's so annoying." Rose said.

"We'd not be if you left us doing anything normally without interruptions." I said annoyed.

Dimitri got angry. "Just say what do you want so we can continue from where we stopped."

I nodded. "Yeah, or I'll do it in front of you without giving a shit." I said.

Rose laughed. "You can't give a shit either way 'cause..." She giggled. Viktoria joined her while making disgusted noises.

I flushed. "Dimka, please. I need help here."

"You told me not to come." He said getting out of the bed with his boxers on. He stood next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What do you want?!" He asked the two stupid girls.

They laughed. "We're leaving." Rose said.

"Go, we didn't need you to tell us that." He said. "Actually the sooner the better."

They laughed. "She means you're included." Viktoria explained.

"I'm not going back to America." I told her.

They laughed. "Not America, smarty. We're going out." Rose explained.

"Go. I'm staying home with my boyfriend. Better if we've the home for us alone." I told them.

They laughed. "No such a luck. We need to go all." Rose said. "Lissa was arranging for a surprise I'm not sure about. C'mon."

I shook my head. "No."

I smacked the door in their faces and turned to Dimitri. He held me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started kissing right away and he took us to the bed.

He was hovering over me and I took off his boxers. I moaned as our members connected and as we moved we moaned in pleasure. "Oh Dimka. I missed you." I said as I pushed my hips up.

He was thrusting his hips against mine and I moaned in pleasure while hearing his groans heating my body more and more.

I didn't notice that someone was knocking on the door till it almost smashed.

"Go away." I shouted as I lifted my thighs up bending my knees to give Dimitri more area that we could enjoy.

"Ivashkov, I'll come in." Eddie threatened.

"Shut up. It's impossible for any of us to leave anywhere soon." Dimitri shouted.

"Dimitri. Be responsible." Eddie tried.

"I'll be responsible by kicking you hard, Eddie. Just leave." He shouted.

"Fine, whatever." And the knocks stopped.

"Better." I said as I straddled him.

He smirked. "That's definitely better."

I laughed. "Exactly." And I started riding him still no penetrating happened.

He pulled me to him and I lay over his body chest over chest and stomach over stomach. As I straddled his hips and kissed his lips. He pushed his tongue to my mouth and our tongues danced violently.

That when someone pushed the door open. "Dimitri Belikvo and Adrian Ivashkov, you've five minutes to get ready. It's Paul's birthday and we're celebrating it out." Angry Lissa said standing at the door.

I thanked god that we had a sheet covering our lower bodies.

We stopped doing whatever we were doing. Dimitri looked at her. "Paul's birthday is tomorrow." He told her.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise, we can't make it in the same day."

"Lissa, I'm trying to have sex with my boyfriend here. It's a very bad timing." I told her.

"Well, maybe if you didn't get drunk last night you'd be able to have sex as much as you want and you'd not be horny like that."

I sighed. "What do you want, Lissa?!"

"I want you to be ready in five minutes 'cause you see if I can't have sex with Christian till Christmas 'cause I supported you, then you two should do what I say."

I looked at Dimitri. "I think she just said she's so horny that we can't mess with her."

Dimitri nodded. "Okay, Lissa. We'll be down in five minutes."

She grinned. "Good." She left closing the door behind her.

"Oh nooooooooooooo." I complained. "I'm horny. I can't leave this room without having lots and lots of sex."

Dimitri chuckled. "Adrian, I'm more than horny but Lissa is right. I'll make it up for you. I promise. We'll have as much sex as you want but not now."

"As much as I want, you promise?!"

He nodded. "Totally."

I sighed and kissed him. "Okay, let's get ready."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the SUV driving to the restaurant Lissa arranged Paul's birthday in it.

I thanked god that Dimitri already bought his gift and put both our names in the card. He said he did it 'cause I didn't have time after what I suffered since we came to Baia.

Of course there was a big sexual tension between Dimitri and me but we tried to ignore it. We didn't want to ruin everybody's day.

It was an amazing birthday and Paul liked it a lot. He liked his gifts and everything. I thought we did good to that boy.

Then we went to a mall, where we'd some shopping. I was looking around for some clothes when Dimitri came to wrap his arms around me from behind. "Hey there." He whispered. "What are you looking for?!"

"Some clothes." I said.

"How about that boxers over there?!" He said with a smirk.

I looked at it and I laughed. "Seriously Dimitri?!"

He laughed. "What?! I think it'd be nice if you wear it."

"Are you going to like it?!" I asked.

"I'll like anything on you, of course I'll like it more off you."

I laughed. "How about that shorts over there?! Do you think it's sexy?!"

Dimitri looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before sliding one of his hand to my ass. "I think it'll show your sexy ass sexier."

I chuckled. "Not for my ass. For yours?!"

Dimitri chuckled. "Well, it's hard to tell after I pictured you wearing it in our bed."

"Hmm. I think it'll look good on me. Fine, I'll look for another thing for you." I said taking the boxers he liked. "Are you sure?!" I asked him.

"If you like it."

"I like it." I said.

"What're you guys doing?!" Rose came and asked. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?!"

"Rose." Dimitri warned her.

"What?! I'm just asking. C'mon, I'm a poor single, it won't hurt you if you let me participate." Then she smirked. "Do you think if I told Christian and he said some bad comments about you being couple, Lissa is going to punish him to the next year?!"

We looked at her and laughed. "Rose, you're crazy." Dimitri told her.

She shrugged. "Whatever. It'll be fun."

She tried to go but I pulled her back. "No please. Lissa is so bad when she's horny. I can't take it till next year."

Dimitri nodded. "Yeah. She'll do a party everyday if she didn't have sex with Christian till next year. Please Rose."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. Fine. But you'll let me be your friend."

I chuckled. "You're our friend, Rose."

"Good." So she took a knee-length shorts and showed it to us. "That will show Dimitri's butt in a very good way." She threw it at me and left to Viktoria.

Dimitri sighed. "Rose, she'll never change."

I shook my head. "Actually she changed a lot. She's closer to us without thinking about you like she used to. She's concern about us despite all the teasing and the interruptions. I think when I talked to her that day about not blaming herself for breaking up with you brought us closer. She's happy for us."

He nodded. "I know but I'm not sure about her feelings. Is she hurt?!"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. She'd some hurt in her aura when I first saw her in Russia after she knew about us but not anymore. She's seeing us good friends. That's all."

He nodded. "I'm glad for that. I always felt worried about her. I was the first real relationship she'd and I didn't want to hurt her but you're the one and I couldn't resist."

I nodded. "I understand. Really. That's why I'm glad she's happy for us without being hurt. I think this trip showed her a lot about us that made her understand and accept a lot of things she never considered."

He nodded. "You're right." He kissed my neck. "And you look sexy when you talk about feelings and understanding in a very smart way."

I chuckled. "Thank you." Then I looked at the shorts Rose gave me. "You know what?! I think that would look great showing your ass."

"What about my little friend?!" He asked.

I laughed. "That's only for me."

He laughed as he stepped back to let me move freely.

I took his hand in mine. "You know, I like buying clothes with you."

He smirked. "Is it 'cause I help choosing?!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, you like dusters. I can't let you choose all the time."

"Sometimes?!" He asked.

"Special times." I winked.

"Okay, then why don't I choose some things for your beautiful amazing sexy body?!"

I smiled. "Sure. Except that you can't choose bikinis or something like that."

He looked disgusted. "That wouldn't look good even on you, Adrian." Then he laughed. "No, I'd like to choose something sexier. But cover more of your ass."

I sighed frustrated. "Dimitri, when are we going to go home?! I'm so badly horny and this shopping makes it worse." I told him.

"Soon, babe, soon."

Finally, the girls called it a day and we left back home. We arrived and everybody was taking their stuff out of the car.

The second we entered the house I pulled Dimitri and kissed him. He never kissed me during the whole trip, he said it'd break his concentration.

"Get a room." Viktoria shouted at us.

"Gladly." I murmured as I pulled Dimitri's hand to the stairs.

"Ivashkov, don't want your stuff." Rose shouted at me.

"Leave it here. I've better things to do tonight. By the way, you better wear headsets or something." I said and Dimitri laughed.

"You're bad." He whispered and took me up as he ran upstairs.

"Close the door behind you, guys." Eddie shouted annoyed.

"And try keeping it quiet." Sonya yelled.

"We warned you." I said before Dimitri pushed the door open and slammed it closed after we were in our room.

I giggled like crazy as he pushed my back to the door and pinned my wrists over my head. "Tough?!" I smirked as he kissed my neck.

He bit gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I whispered as he rubbed our clothed hips together. I could feel him so hard and I was hard like rock for a long time. I moaned as he freed my wrists.

I used my opportunity and took his duster off. Then his shirt. He slid his hands to my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hard taking the elastic of his ponytail off his hair. I inserted my fingers between his silky thick locks.

He dropped us both in the bed as he hovered over me. He took my shirt off in a blink. Then he pulled my pants off.

I pushed his pants down. And he took it off completely to join our clothes on the floor.

"Oh, Dimka. I need you. I missed you and I want you so badly." I moaned.

"I want you more, Adrian. I want you more." He answered in a very husky sexy voice. I knew my desire was heating him through the bond. That why it was harder for him to control himself. I liked it.

"Then take me love. Have your way with me, Dimka." I whispered next to him ear a hint of begging in my tone but I didn't care.

I didn't need to tell him twice.

He pulled the waistband of my boxers with his mouth exposing my really hard cock. He smirked. "Someone is very excited."

He kissed its tip and I shouted. "Fuck." That worked me out.

He went back to me and kissed me. "Shh. There're kids in the house."

I bit my lower lip to suppress my noises.

He smiled and went down to me and kissed its tip once again. I moaned. "Don't stop, please."

He smiled and started licking my shaft. I arched my hips up to meet his mouth. I wanted more.

He blew on it and I groaned in frustration. "Dimka, please. You promise."

He nodded. "As you wish." He said and took me all in his mouth. I'd to cover my mouth not to scream my head off.

He started to move it in and out while playing with his tongue against me. His teeth were teasing my sensitive skin.

It was the best feelings ever. "Dimka, I'm.. I'll cooooooooooome." And I came in his mouth.

He gave me a satisfied look before swallowing me as I watched. It was sexy watching him doing such a thing. He licked around to be sure nothing left before I pulled him up to my mouth. He kissed me and I tasted myself in him.

He whispered. "You're delicious."

I smirked. "You didn't see anything yet."

I flipped us over to be the one in top. He looked at me surprised and I smirked. "Adrian." He started.

"Shh." I said covering his mouth with my finger. "We're doing this, my way, my conditions."

He sighed and nodded. I kissed him passionately before going down to meet his amazing big glory. Yep, he was so big.

I smirked as he looked at me before I started my task. I surprised him by taking him all in my mouth. He gasped loudly and covered his mouth as I heard a trace of swearing words trying to escape his hands which were covering his mouth.

I chuckled content by having that effect on him. I cupped his balls by my hands as my tongue and teeth teased him. His toes curled and his knees bent and he was getting harder with every lick, move and gentle bite.

I licked and whispered. "Come for me babe, come for me." And I took him all in my mouth and sucked him hard. I heard a very suppressed scream as he came in my mouth. Delicious.

He was panting so hard. And when he was looking at me I swallowed his come. "Hmm, yummy." I murmured after I swallowed it all.

He smiled with love and lust all over his eyes and expression. He sat and pulled me to him kissing me a very fervent kiss before he lift me up taking me to the shower.

To sum up what happened that night I'd say simply that we didn't sleep till dawn and I wasn't sure how many times we did it.

We lost count a long time before we lay so exhausted after all the things we did.

I was feeling sore especially after Dimitri penetrated me. It was nothing like the first times we started doing it but there was some pain.

I sighed as I drank some water Dimitri brought from the kitchen downstairs. "Thank you." I murmured to him.

"Well, I think I should be the one who thank you. Thank you for the most amazing night in my life. I never had such a thing. I never lost count like that, Adrian."

I chuckled. "Me too. This night is so amazing I'll never forget about it."

He kissed my forehead. "Me too, Love. Me too."

I smiled to him and he said he needed to go to the bathroom. I smiled to him as he left there. I lay naked on our bed with a blanket covering me from the waist down thinking about how blessed I was by having Dimitri with me.

He came out of the bathroom and smiled to me. I smiled back. He walked to his side of the bed and I turned to him. He was lying on his side turning to me. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. More than I can tell." He whispered to me before I yawned. "Okay, Love. We did a lot today, time to sleep?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I really need that."

He smiled and nodded. "Turn." I did as he said as my back faced him.

He shifted closer and I felt him on his side spooning me. His chest and stomach on my back. His arms around me tightly and protectively. His legs fastened with mine and I could feel his members on my buttocks.

I moaned as he positioned himself to let it be comfy for both of us. "Is it better?!" He asked me whispering in my ear.

I could feel his warm breaths on my ear and cheeks. I nodded. "Yeah." If I turned my head for a little bit I'd be able to see him.

That was how I knew that spooning in bed was a loving thing to do. Of course some people do it so they don't have to look at their partners or to have more pleasure but when Dimitri did it, he did it with love. He did it while being sure that I could see him easily and that he was watching me all the time.

That how love should always be. That's how my love was. That's how we'd be for the rest of our life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That might help some. Huh?!**

**I just loved this chapter. Do you think I did better in the love making?! I hope so, just tell me.**

**And by the way, the next chapter named (****Rose + Favor + Plan.)**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	17. Rose & Favor & Plan

**The newest chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**It has some Rose in it.**

**a desert rose, a guest, Rose & Jay, hope you guys like it **

**And by the way, for the reviewers I'm really thankful you guys are still around.**

**And any suggestion is taken too seriously by me.**

**Enjoy, R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 17 : Rose + Favor + Plan.**

Adrian's POV :

I woke up that day while still being held by my boyfriend. "Good morning." He whispered to me.

I smiled. "Good morning." He kissed my cheeks gently.

"How did you sleep?!" He asked.

"Very good wonderful amazing night." I told him.

He kissed me again. "Good."

"And you?!"

"More than I can explain, actually."

"Good." He held me tighter to his body and kissed my shoulder. "Did I tell you that I love you so much?!"

I nodded. "I love you too."

"I love you more." He said.

"Nope. I love you more." I said and laughed. "I want to do this every day. I want to wake up being held by you."

He nodded. "I want to do this to you every day. Forever."

"Yes, sure." I said.

"Really?! You really want this."

I scanned his face. "Yes, Dimka. Why not?! Is something wrong?!"

"No, no, nothing." He said shaking his head.

I smiled and turned to face him. He smiled to me and let me rest my head on his chest.

"Are you still in pain?!" He asked me with his hands caressing my lower back.

"Some soreness. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Then I winked. "In fact I think we need a round or two in shower. What do you think?!"

"That would be amazing. Are you up to it?!"

I nodded. "Sure."

He then shifted to hover over me. "Or.. we can have a round here and a round in the shower. What do you think?!" He said that and winked to me. His hands were roaming over my totally naked body.

"I think that would be better." I said.

He chuckled. "Good, 'cause that what we'll do."

I grinned and flipped us over to be on top. "Good. 'Cause I'll be on top this time."

He chuckled. "That'll be lovely."

And I started kissing him. Someone knocked on the door. I sighed and shouted. "Who's this?!"

"It's me." Rose called.

I sighed. "Rose, seriously?!"

"I'm not fooling around. I need to talk to you guys. Please." She said and I sensed something weird in her tone.

I sighed getting off Dimitri securing the sheets around our bodies. "C'mon in, Rose." Dimitri called and she got in.

"Good morning." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning." We answered as Dimitri sat on the bed properly.

"Can I sit?!" She asked.

"Sure. What's going on?!" I asked.

"You seem off." Dimitri said concerned.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I need a favor." She said sitting on the farthest edge of the bed.

"What's it?!" Dimitri asked.

"I need to switch Moroi. Just for a day or two. Please." She started.

"What do you mean by 'switch Moroi'?!" I asked frowning. I didn't like the sound of it.

"I mean I need Dimitri to guard Lissa for the day while I guard you." She explained with a shrug. Her eyes begging me to accept.

"You're kidding, right?!" Dimitri asked her.

She shook her head. "Not at all. Just do it for me, Dimitri. Please. I need this favor badly."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, if you don't mind, Adrian."

I shook my head. "I just want to have some rounds then you can have him."

She laughed. "Good for me. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Hey, Rose." I called and she turned to me. "Why do you want that?!"

"I'm not telling you while you're naked in the same bed with another guy." She winked and left. "Have fun and keep it quiet."

"We'll mummy." I shouted behind her.

When we were alone I turned to Dimitri. "You better do so good in this 'cause you'll be guarding Lissa for the whole day. I want to be content."

He laughed. "As you wish, Lord Ivashkov."

After some rounds in the bed and the shower we left downstairs to the kitchen. We said our good mornings and sat to have breakfast.

Viktoria was yawning like crazy. "Close your mouth, Vika." Dimitri told her.

"Well, if I could sleep well last night I wouldn't be yawning like dead today. A lot of noises were around last night."

I flushed. "I told you to wear headsets."

She giggled. "I wore them but I took them off by the dawn when you guys stopped but then you annoyed the shit out of me after that."

"That wasn't us. I swear. We slept by the dawn."

"Yeah, right." Said Karolina.

Sonya shrugged. "And I didn't think that sex means fighting."

"I swear we were asleep by dawn." I told them again.

Christian snorted. "Liar. We all heard you."

"Yeah, I admit that it was us before dawn but we were asleep by dawn. Tell them, Dimitri."

Dimitri nodded. "Yeah, we slept by dawn."

"Who else would be fighting by dawn?! I'm not even sure if it was fighting or sex." Viktoria said.

I scanned the people around the table. I read their auras and I knew who were fighting last night. I sent it to Dimitri.

_**[Say it was us.]**_

Dimitri sighed. "You know Adrian maybe it was us when you came to my dream."

I nodded. "Yeah, I bet you're right."

Viktoria glared at me and threw a piece of loaf at us. "I hate you, guys."

"Love you too." I said with a wink.

"Rose, c'mon we're leaving." Christian called.

"I'll be guarding Lissa today, Christian." Dimitri said before giving me a kiss and getting up to join Eddie, Christian and Lissa.

"I love you, Dimka." I said waving to him.

"Love you too." He said and they left the house.

I got up and pulled Rose to the backyard where we sat in Dimitri's and my tree house. Yes, we built it together. "You were fighting in the dawn, weren't you?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was me."

"With whom?!" I asked.

"With Eddie." She said and sighed.

"Why?!"

"Some misunderstanding." She said.

"C'mon Rose. I'm gay not stupid." I told her.

"I think you became smarter when you became gay." She said and laughed.

"I'm not kidding, what's with you and Eddie?!" I asked frowning at her.

"You're not going to believe it." She said tucking a lock behind her ear.

"Try me." I said.

"I've feelings for him."

I gasped. "What?!"

She threw her hands in frustration. "See I told you."

"I believe you. I'm just shocked. Since when?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

"That's why you wanted Dimitri to take your place." I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm not ready to hang out with him like nothing happened." She said.

"What do you mean?!"

"I think he's feelings for me but he's fighting it."

"Is it 'cause he guard Christian!?"

She shook her head. "No, it's more complicated."

"Then why?!"

"Because of Mason." She said. "Because they were best friends and I went out with Mason." She looked away. "I really like him but he's fighting. He lost his control several times but he wouldn't admit it. He kissed me once and- and things were becoming heated since then."

"What a foolish." I murmured.

"He's a very good friend. And I like him but he doesn't want to admit it and I lost a lot, Adrian, I don't want to lose more."

I hugged her and she cried. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I just- when I look at you and Dimitri, I hope Eddie would do the same. Would love me like I want him to do. I need him to admit it." She rubbed her eyes. "I want to be with him. It's not fair. Why I always fall for impossible guys?!"

"He's not impossible, Rose. I promise you'll get him. I promise." I said nodding.

"I don't want to force him but I really need him in my life." She told me.

I nodded. "You won't force him. He'll come when he realizes his mistake very soon."

"What do you mean?!" She asked frowning at my tone.

"I'll show you." I said and took my head out of the tree house calling. "Vika, Vika."

She came out of the house. "What?!"

"C'mon up here. We need you." I called and she came to us.

When we sat together. "What's it?!" She asked.

"We need a favor." I told her.

Rose looked at me. "Don't tell me that Vika is going to seduce Eddie. That wouldn't work. Actually it may backfire on us."

I laughed. "Rose, I said I'm gay not stupid, okay. Just relax."

"Hey guys, I'm here." Viktoria said annoyed.

"Yeah, we know. You see Rose here likes Eddie so much."

"Okay?!" She said.

"And he's fighting his feelings 'cause Rose went out with his dead best friend when they were in high school."

"Okay?"

"And we need him to admit his love to her sooner than later."

"Okay?"

"And I'm gay with a twisted mind." I told her smirking.

"Okay?" She said. I wonder if okay was the only word she knew.

"You two are like sisters right?!" I said looking between them.

They nodded.

"And you're straight, right Vika?!"

"100%." She said proudly.

"Okay then, what are we going to do is..." And I explained my plan.

They looked at me shocked. "Don't you think one is enough?!" Rose asked.

"Are you doubting my brain?!" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Viktoria laughed. "I think it's a genius plan."

I nodded. "I give him to Christmas to give in." I told them. "More than that and I'll take both of you to Hawaii on my treat."

They looked at each other thoughtfully. "Okay." Rose said.

"Hawaii, I'm coming." Viktoria said happily.

And that's how we started my plan to join the new lovers.

I was looking through the window waiting for Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa and Christian.

I saw their car pulling to the driveway. "They're coming." I hissed and motioned to them to start.

I sat on the armchair watching TV as the two girls were relaxing together on the couch. Rose had her arms around Viktoria's waist while Viktoria was resting her head on Rose's shoulder.

"We're home." Dimitri called and I jumped to the door and to his embrace.

"Dimka. I missed you lots and lots."

"I missed-" But he was cut off by Eddie's gasp. He looked at me and I winked then we turned to the scene before us.

"What's going on here?!" Eddie asked.

"You came out of the closet?!" Lissa asked excitedly. Dimitri filled her already with the plan.

Rose nodded and Viktoria was biting her lower lip. "Yeah."

"Rose said it's okay now. She doesn't mind if anyone knows she's bi." Viktoria said.

I watched Eddie fisting both of his hands as his face turned red.

"I knew you weren't that straight." Christian said.

"Sparky, another comment and you'd not be having sex with Lissa till Valentine's." Rose warned him.

He looked at Lissa horrified. "She warned you." Lissa told him and he shut his mouth.

"You're gay?!" Finally Eddie talked.

She shrugged. "I'm bi. I got a girl who likes me for who I am. Why hiding, Eddie?!"

Viktoria smiled with happiness. "You're the best, Rose."

Rose turned to her and kissed her on the lips. First it was gentle then it was deep. Nothing stopped them but the back door being slammed by Eddie.

They stopped. "What with him?!" Viktoria asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

They were doing that 'cause Rose didn't want to tell Christian. She wanted to see how much he could hold his tongue and not saying any joke about her being lesbo.

"How was your day?!" I asked Dimitri.

He smiled. "I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too. Are you hungry?! Your mom is making some delicious pie." I told him.

He grinned. "Sure." He said and we went to the kitchen while Rose held Viktoria's hand and pulled her to the kitchen too. Eddie wasn't there but we weren't sure if he was watching and there was also Christian.

An hour later Eddie walked in pretending to be cool and okay and all of that but I could see his aura. And Dimitri kept going to my head to see it through my eyes.

He'd laugh like crazy and kiss me, as a thank for what he was seeing. Actually it wasn't just about watching Eddie getting angry. It was also about Rose, he wanted her to be happy and he thought that Eddie would be good for her.

Anyway, Eddie was sitting in the living room watching some TV, I was there with Dimitri and Lissa. Rose came and joined us. "Where's Vika, Rose?!" I asked.

"She's bringing me some pie." She said.

"Uh-huh." I said and smiled. I knew what she wanted to do.

Viktoria came to the living room with a plate of pie and two forks. "Hey guys." She said before sitting on Rose's lap. "Hey sexy." She said to Rose. "Hungry?!"

Rose grinned and nodded. "You don't have to ask."

"Hey, Eddie, you didn't try mama's pie. Do you want me to bring you some?!" Viktoria asked innocently.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry."

Viktoria shrugged and turned to Rose. She started feeding Rose. "I'm not a baby." Rose complained.

"Yeah, you're my babe." Viktoria said drawing a lipstick of cream on Rose's lips. Rose giggled hard. "Look what you did." Viktoria said and started kissing Rose and licking the cream. Rose made a lot of moans alongside Viktoria.

Eddie was glaring at them while his aura was red and yellow. He was angry and jealous. Good.

I kissed Dimitri and whispered. "Look."

He blinked and I knew he was looking through my eyes. I watched Eddie for awhile then Dimitri kissed my cheeks and whispered. "You're evil." He whispered.

I laughed. "I'm_ the Devil_, Dimka."

"Yes, You are." He said and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey Eddie, could you change the channel, please." Viktoria said. "There's some good movie at number five."

"Hmm." Eddie said when she cut his train of thoughts.

"She said to change the channel to the movie she wants to watch." Rose said pushing for her new girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah. But I want to watch that one."

"You watched it a lot before." Rose told him.

"So what?! I like it. You stay busy with your making out and pie." He told her sarcastically.

Viktoria laughed. "We will." She wrapped her arms around Rose's neck. "Kiss me."

Rose chuckled. "Let's go out of here. It's a little crowded and we can do more."

Viktoria nodded and pulled Rose out of the living room heading to the tree house, Dimitri called after them. "Don't destroy my tree house, girls."

"Okay, daddy." They giggled and we heard the sound of the door being closed behind them.

Eddie looked at Dimitri. "You okay with that thing?!"

Dimitri looked confused. "What thing?!"

"Your sister and your ex-student being lesbo and couple?!"

Dimitri shrugged. "If you didn't notice, I started it in the family. I'm gay and I'm dating my assignment. I wouldn't deny them what I'm doing."

"That's crazy man." He told him.

Dimitri shrugged. "Actually, Eddie, it's wrong to say no to them, especially Rose. She passed through a lot. She lost a lot. Let's face it, who are we to deny her the person she wants to be with?!" I said.

Lissa nodded. "The guys are right, Eddie. I mean it was Mason first and he died. Then Dimitri and he turned gay. Adrian would be next if he didn't turn gay too. No offense guys."

"None taken." We said.

"So if she wants to be with Vika, let her be."

"But Rose isn't lesbo." He tried to object.

"Eddie, you can't be sure about such a thing. The weirdest thing was when she told me about someone she likes. I thought he was a male guardian. But I don't know what happened. She doesn't want to talk about it." I said.

"A male guardian?!" Dimitri asked confused.

I nodded. "Yeah. She said she knew him for a long time but her feelings changed lately. She started to have them away from just friends relationship. Do you know whom she meant, Eddie?! I mean you're together almost all the time. Didn't she tell you about someone?! Didn't you see someone?!"

He shrugged. "I don't think so."

Lissa sighed. "I wish she told me who he was. She just said if he'd ever accept his feelings for her and want her to be his love she'd introduce him to me. I just can't understand why he was fighting his feelings."

"Maybe he's a dick for an assignment." Christian said. "I mean if so then he was worried about him abusing Rose. You know how it works with the royals who think every Dhampir girl is a slut or bloodwhore."

Christian, the foolish, he was talking about himself without even knowing. I'd to squeeze Dimitri's hand for me not to laugh.

Dimitri smiled to me so I turned to him while straddling his lap. "Guys, we're here." Eddie complained.

"Don't watch." I told him.

"Seriously guys, get a room." Christian said.

"None of your business, Ozera." I told him as I pushed Dimitri to lie on the couch. I lay over him, my chest over his stomach and his legs separated as I was lying on my stomach between them.

"You know that's not a scene to watch." Eddie said again.

"Eddie, he told you not to watch." Dimitri said then he turned to me playing with my hair by his long gentle fingers. I loved that the bond affecting him. He's changed, I've changed.

"Can I ask you for something, Dimka?!" I started.

He nodded. "Sure a thing."

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight?!"

"Why do you want to do that?!" He asked me frowning.

I shrugged. "I don't want to be helpless." I told him.

"But we can do things better than training and working out." He winked to me.

I smirked. "Oh, of course. But you know, someday when we're not horny and we got extra energy."

He nodded. "Sure, we can do that."

"Hey, Lissa, are we going to do Christmas shopping?!" I turned and asked her.

She shrugged. "Isn't it early?!"

"Yeah, Adrian. It's early for Christmas shopping." Dimitri told me.

I shook my head. "No, it's never early for Christmas shopping."

"You seem excited when it comes to Christmas shopping?!"

I nodded. "I love Christmas. So much."

"What's your favorite part?!" He asked me.

"Well, asides from the food, there's the mistletoe thing. I'll get one for us to keep over us all the time so we can kiss all the time." Dimitri laughed and nodded for me to continue. "And I like gifts. Tons and tons of gifts. I like buying them and receiving them. Christmas isn't Christmas if I didn't see mountains of gifts under the big tree."

"Did you tell Santa what do you want for this Christmas?!" He asked playfully.

I laughed. "Well, he already gave me my gift. He gave me you." I told him and grin.

"I'm serious."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just like the idea of buying them." And I turned to Christian. "Maybe I'll buy you a silky boxers, Sparky?! You know so you can seduce my cousin after the long separation."

He threw a pillow at me but Dimitri caught it. I laughed. "I've a very big strong guardian boyfriend. You can't hurt me."

"I can set your ass in fire."

Dimitri laughed dangerously. "Let me see you do that. We're bounded and I'd feel the slightest heat."

Christian glared at us as Lissa giggled. "Whatever." He said.

"Do you know why I love you?!" I asked Dimitri.

"Lots of reasons."

I nodded. "Sure but putting Ozera in his right place is one of my favorites of course aside from the obvious things."

"I'll always do it for you." He said and we all laughed except Christian of course.

"So can we go shopping tomorrow?!" I asked. "Buying gifts?!"

Dimitri frowned. "I can't. Lissa has some meeting out of the town. Rose will be with you if you want to go but I'd like you to wait for me."

I sighed. "Okay, two days later?!"

"Why not the day after tomorrow?!" Lissa asked.

"Seriously Lissa. I can't go."

"Why?!"

"Because we'll stay in bed making love all day."

She flushed. "I don't need to know that."

I nodded. "Yeah, you do. That's a warning for you not to think of anything to change my plan with my boyfriend."

"You're going to do whatever he asks for, Dimitri?!" Eddie asked surprised that Dimitri didn't even object.

He chuckled and nodded. "I can't say no to Lord Ivashkov. Besides, he's too sexy to be told no."

I bit my lower lip. "Why don't we start now?! Go to our room.?!"

He shook his head. "Not now. It's almost dinner time." I frowned. He traced my features with his forefinger. "After dinner, okay?!"

I grinned and nodded. "Yep. Totally great."

I rested my head on his stomach as he stroked my hair gently. "Wanna hear a joke?!" I asked.

"Sure?!"

I faced him. "A dog, a cat, and a cock are sitting around a camp fire one night."

"Seriously, Adrian?!" Eddie complained.

"I'm saying a joke to my boyfriend. Cover your ears." I told him then I turned to Dimitri. "The dog says, [My life sucks, my master makes me do my business on a fire hydrant!]. The cat says, [I don't think so, my master makes me do my business in a box of cat litter.] The cock outraged, says [At least your master doesn't put a bag over your head and make you do push-ups until you throw up!]" That when they burst out laughing. I looked at Eddie who was laughing hard. "I thought you didn't want to hear it."

"I think it's funny." Rose who was standing at the inlet said and walked to sit with us.

"I know." I said.

"Are you teaching Paul those jokes?!" Dimitri asked me worried that I might be ruining his nephew's innocence.

"Not that one of course."

"I didn't get it." Paul said stepping in the living room.

We all looked shock. "Look at what you did." Dimitri whispered.

"I didn't know he was around."

"Uncle Adrian, what does it mean?!" Paul asked. "I didn't get it."

I shrugged. "I've no idea. It was your Uncle's joke."

Dimitri looked at me shocked and I shrugged. _Your nephew, your problem. _I sent to him through the bond.

"Uncle Dimkaaaaaaaaaaa, what does it mean?!"

"What's going on here?!" Karolina came in at the voice of her son.

"Uncle Adrian said a joke Uncle Dimka told him but I didn't get it. And Uncle Dimka wouldn't tell me."

"What was it about?!" Karolina asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it was about a dog, a cat and a chicken."

Karolina took a deep breath, relieved. "Well, it seems safe. Why wouldn't you tell him the joke, Dimka?!"

"Because the chicken has a moustache." I murmured.

"What?!" She seemed thoughtful for a second then she looked at us with horror. "Don't tell me-"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Paul, let's go give you a shower before dinner."

"But moooooooooooooom." He started protesting.

"The shower, honey." She said and took him with her.

As soon as they were out of the room we burst out laughing. "A chicken with a moustache. Seriously, Adrian." Rose said giggling.

I shrugged. "What did you want me to say?! Cock or dick?!"

"Maybe penis?!" She said and laughed. "Or the thing that all men have it except Christian."

"Shut up, Hathaway." Christian said glaring at her.

"That's a great idea." I said with a big grin.

"What?!" Rose asked confused.

"I was thinking about buying him a silky boxers for the Christmas so he could seduce Lissa but since he doesn't have one of what the all men have I'm going to buy him a dildo."

They all burst out laughing and Christian had a ball of fire in his hand. "Shut up."

"Oh, that's right, Adrian. Put my name with yours in the card." Rose said laughing her ass off.

"You bet I will." I said with a smirk. Lissa was giggling like crazy.

"Look. Lissa is so happy that she finally would get something more than rubbing and blowing."

"Guys, seriously. Stop. I've a cock and it does so great." Christian said.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm sure you've it very tiny that you need a microscope to see it." Rose told him.

"Oh really?! Have you ever seen a cock?!" He told her.

She laughed and nodded. "Of course. I saw a lot of them."

"Liar." Christian said.

"She saw Dimka's, I think it's enough for her to have an experience." I said and smirked.

"What about you, Ivashkov?!" Christian asked me raising a brow.

"Oh, mine. Mine had the privilege of popping a lot of cherry. Nobody ever complained." I said proudly.

"Maybe your boyfriend here is complaining, considering the big difference in sizes."

I looked at Dimitri. "Are you complaining?!"

"Me?! No way." He looked at Christian. "That guy here." He pointed at me. "He's doing so good in the bedroom, I can't think about complaining." Dimitri said and I grinned.

"See. Nobody is complaining." I told him smugly.

"But you've lots of people complaining." Rose said to him accusingly.

"Oh please."

"Yeah. Maybe Lissa is too polite to admit it but I'm bitchy. I can tell you that you need a microscope to find that thing you call it dick." Rose told him. "After all I was pulled to her head several times while you were doing the nasty."

Christian's face turned red. But Lissa came to his saving. "Guys, stop. Christian has nothing to be ashamed of. He's good at those things."

"She's a lady. She never kiss and tell." Rose said with a smirk.

"Guys, leave them alone. She's the one who has it in her not us. If she gets bored she'll complain." I said finally.

They all looked at me surprised. Rose shrugged and Dimitri smiled to me. "You don't want to upset him?!"

I laughed. "Actually no but he seems like he can't control his fire. If so then he'll burn his very little so small little friend. For Lissa's sake, she need something to play with when she's horny."

"Ivashkov." Christian shouted at me.

"What?! Doesn't you guys playing with it when you do the nasty."

"Shut up." Then he turned to Dimitri. "He doesn't talk about anything but sex, I recommend that you take him to your room and fuck him till he's not horny."

Dimitri shrugged. "Oh, we don't fuck. We make love."

"Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn." Rose said and Olena called for us.

"Dinner is ready."

I jumped and pulled Dimitri. "Let's go, having dinner sooner means going to our room sooner and do the naughty sooner."

Dimitri laughed and followed me. Rose followed us laughing. "Adrian, you really are a horny dog."

I shrugged. "He's sexy a lot. You can't blame me." I told her.

"Speaking of sexy. Where's your girlfriend?!" Asked Eddie as he passed us, he didn't look at her.

"Why jealous?!" She said and giggled. "Vika, love, dinner is ready."

Viktoria came running with her wet hair. "Coming." She jumped at Rose and giggled. Rose wrapped her arms around Viktoria and they went together to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today,**

**Hope you like it.**

**And the Rose Eddie thing?**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	18. Growing Friendship

**A very new chapter guys. Just for you.**

****I'm a good writer for UD every day right?****

**You know what to do?**

**Yeah, R & R but before it all just enjoy..**

**This for Rose's fans..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 18 : Growing Friendship**

After dinner to my luck –notice the big sarcasm- we didn't go upstairs.

"We can play it tomorrow, Dimka. I wanna do naughty things." I whined next to his ear. I'd do anything for him to do what I want. He shouldn't say yes when Rose offered playing Truth Or Dare. He needed to check my sexual needs first. Too much, I know.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "I know, you're screaming them in my head."

"Good, 'cause you deserve it. You can't say no to your horny boyfriend." I complained. _'I just want to be naked with you in bed and have lots and lots of sex.'_

"We will. You just need to wait till after the game. I promise." He tried to calm me then he whispered. "Look at Rose."

Rose was giving me her puppy's eyes. I sighed. "Fine, whatever." I got up so we could sit around the circle. "You sit here." I told Dimitri pointing at a specific spot.

He nodded and sat. I came to sit on his lap resting my back to him. "That's crazy. The bottle should point at one person a time. you're not a Siamese twins." Rose told us annoyed.

I put a pillow next to Dimitri. "That's my place but I'm sitting in here. I need my guardian protection."

"Oh, that's so cool. Can I do the same?" Viktoria asked.

Eddie shook his head. "No. It's a game not a making out positions."

"Sit next to me, Vika." Rose ignored him and waved to the girl. Viktoria grinned and sat next to Rose giving her a kiss.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my body. "Need protection, huh?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Imagine me asking Ozera a question then he gets mad and tries to burn me? You'll scare him while sitting in the way he'd not think about fire. Only scary fists."

He laughed. "Adrian. You've a very nasty brain."

I grinned. "I know."

"Okay. You can't say no once you choose or you've to do it double, okay." Rose warned us.

"Okay." We said and the game started.

We were turning the bottle twice. First one for the person who'd answer and second for the one who'd ask.

"Okay, Dimitri." Rose started crackling her knuckles. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He said.

She frowned. "You're not fun." She told him.

"Whatever. Just ask already."

She nodded. "Okay, Give me three things that really really pretty strong would most likely turn you on about Adrian in bed. And I mean really turn you on and they have to be in bed." She grinned.

He sighed and glared. "Like he needs more ideas about doing that, Rose." He kissed my cheek. "Okay, first of all the sex noise." Viktoria gasped pretending to cover her ears. "There's also his gay boyfriend's mood."

"That's not a bed's thing." Rose complained.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "That's specifically a bed's thing. It's very dirty, believe me. And there's the openmouthed kisses along my body. Like magic." He said the last two words for me and I giggled.

Rose laughed. "So cute."

"So interesting." I said and laughed.

"Christian, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Have you ever made a blow job to my cousin here?" I asked smirking. "Because you couldn't or didn't want to have sex?"

Lissa flushed and he was in a bad shit. A really bad shit. He sighed and nodded. We burst out laughing and Lissa smacked him. "Christian."

"Let me explain." He started. "It was the day Rose kicked me between my thighs really hard. And I mean really hard I couldn't manage doing it. But I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Remind me to do that a lot to you, Christie." Rose told him sweetly.

"Truth or dare, Vika?" Eddie asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever done it with Rose?"

All the girls giggled. Viktoria shook her head. "Not yet. But I'd like to."

Rose grinned and turned the bottle. "Truth or dare, Adrian?" Christian asked.

"You know Dimka is here." I told him.

He shrugged. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and make out with Rose, for real."

"The hell he is." Dimitri told him.

"He said dare."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay babe, imagine me doing it to you 'cause I'll do it when we go to our room." I kissed his cheek and met Rose at the center of the circle.

We sat across from each other. I bent to her cupping her cheeks, I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held herself to my body.

She opened her mouth and my tongue was fighting with her in no time. We made some moans and groans before we broke the kiss. I smirked. "You're still doing a very good job for the other team player." I told her.

"Same back to you." She said as she went back to her spot.

I sat on Dimitri's lap and he secured his arms around me. "No more dares for you." He told me and I kissed him with a smile.

"You're next." I said before I turned to Eddie to see that his aura was red and yellow. Eat the shit, buddy.

"Oh. Eddie. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have someone in your heart?" I asked.

"Things aren't that simple to talk about."

"C'mon, it's either yes or no."

"Seriously? I've no idea but I'd say no."

Rose's aura was something I'd never like to see. It was sad and jealous and angry.

Then out of nowhere, she pushed Viktoria to lie on her back and started kissing her. Like they were alone in a room or something.

"Guys, stop." Christian complained. "You're ruining the game."

Rose just waved him off. Then she pulled Viktoria with her and they left the living room.

"Well, I think we're done here." I said thoughtfully.

"Were they serious?" Eddie asked confused, frustrated and a bit angry.

"I bet she was horny. I was dreaming about doing this to Dimka since we started." So I got up and pulled him from the floor. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight." They murmured and I pulled Dimitri upstairs.

He walked to our room taking me with him but I shook my head. "You go. I'll talk to Rose first."

"Do you want me to come?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I can handle it."

Dimitri nodded and left to our room after he gave me a kiss. I walked to Rose's room. The door was locked but I knocked several times and Viktoria opened it.

"Adrian she.."

"I need to talk to her." I said. "Can you leave us alone please?"

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." Then she left to her room.

I joined crying Rose on her bed and took her for a hug. "I hate him." She sobbed. "Why he said that?"

"Shh, everything will be okay, Rose. I promised you."

"Nothing is working." She told me.

I wiped her tears with my thumbs and smiled. "Oh, believe me, it's all working."

"Didn't you hear what he said?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm telling you it's working."

"Can you explain?" She said.

"He's trying to payback for what you did to him. He was frustrated angry and jealous for the whole day. He just wanted to tell you that if you moved on with Vika that he doesn't care. But that's a lie. A big fat lie. Believe me. I saw his aura and Dimitri saw it through my eyes too. He was yellow and red all the day."

"Yellow and red?"

"Jealous and angry. You need to know that he'll come and he'll beg you to have him back." I told her. "Just leave it to me."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

She nodded. "I believe you, Adrian."

I smiled to her. "Go to sleep now, Little Dhampir. I'll be here."

"Thank you." She said and cuddled closer to me.

I stroked her hair. "You're welcome."

And before she fell asleep she asked me. "Hey was he really yellow and red all the day?"

"More than I can say. And when you left with Vika it was like a bonfire." I told her with a smile.

She chuckled. "Served him right. He deserved it."

I nodded. "Yeah, he did."

I stayed with her for a long while even after she fell asleep. Then slowly I slid out of her bed and left her room to my room.

Dimitri was asleep by then. He was in his boxers only and seemed like he was waiting for me since he didn't move the covers.

I stripped off my clothes totally and slid under the cover naked. I put the cover over him too.

He sensed me and woke up. "Hey, you came." His eyes were slightly opened.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered before kissing him on the lips.

He shook his head. "No, it is okay. I was waiting for you." He pulled me to him and I sighed with content. "How is Rose?"

I nodded. "She is fine. Don't worry. We talked and she is feeling better."

"I don't blame her. What he said was bad." He said while caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry, he'll come back begging her to have him again." I told him with confidence.

He nodded. "I know you can make him do it." The he yawned and I turned so he could spoon me. His hands roamed over my body as he was trying to take a comfortable position for the two of us. "Adrian Alexander Ivashkov, are you naked?"

I laughed quietly. "Can't you tell?"

His hands roamed more passionately over my body. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"You were asleep. How can I think about something like that?" I told him like he was crazy. Okay, sometimes I'd do such a thing on purpose but not that time. It was a total coincidence.

He chuckled very close to my ear that I had to shiver. "Because you have a very naughty mischievous brain."

"Oh c'mon. Have some faith on me." I said as I felt him moving his legs to wrap them with mine.

"Me? You? Faith?" He snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Can't you see in my head through the bond?" I asked.

"I am trying not to listen. Besides, I don't need to look. I totally like this." He whispered before turning me to face him.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight." I warned him.

"Why?" He asked surprised a bit sad too.

"Because I want to hold you. I want you to hold me. I don't know what is happening but what Eddie said tonight.. It did something to me." I told him thoughtfully as I remembered what Eddie said about Rose and himself.

"He said it about Rose and himself. We don't have anything to do with it."

I sighed. "I can't help what I feel, Dimitri. I don't want to think about it but I have nightmares about you leaving. About me losing you. Either you break up with me, or you leave for a fight or someone pulls us apart."

"What that has to do with what Eddie said?" He asked with a frown of concentration.

I sighed and started explaining. "Because he's fighting. He is fighting his feelings 'cause he doesn't want to lose Rose if they get together. He saw what happened with Mason. He doesn't want it to happen to them."

"We're not them, Adrian. We're not Rose or Eddie or Mason. We are us. Adrian and Dimitri." Then he cupped my cheeks and took a deep breath. "Marry me."

I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"I said marry me." He held my hand and kissed it. "Marry me. Be my husband."

"I-I don't know what to say, Dimka. You surprised me. Completely. I certainly didn't see that coming." I said shocked by every cell of my body.

"Why?" He asked frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause we are gays." I said with a shrug. I mean seriously?

"So what? That doesn't make our relationship any less, does it?" He looked hurt.

"I didn't say that." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I understand, it's okay."

"What do you understand?"

"You don't want that. It's okay."

"Why I don't want that?"

"Never mind, Adrian. Never mind." He murmured before lying on his back and sighing deeply.

"Dimitri, talk to me."

He just shook his head. "No, Adrian. I'm sorry for freaking you out. It's cool, I got it."

"Dimitri, please. You can't just say that. You have the bond but I have nothing to tell me about your thoughts."

He again shook his head. "You don't need to. I am pretty tired Adrian. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Dimitri."

"Adrian, please stop. I don't want to talk. Just let's go to sleep."

I sighed. It was no use trying to talk to him.

I nodded. "Okay, can you at least hold me to you."

He nodded as I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my body and closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disastrous proposal, huh?**

**I'm such an evil girl?**

**I thought we need some drama around,**

**Next chapter : ****A Disastrous Proposal Can Do A Lot, So Does Strigoi Attack.**

**This story is really getting close to the end. I never noticed the number till now.**

**Hope you like it, too. Tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love,**


	19. A Disastrous Proposal Can Do A Lot

**Jay, Rose this is for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 19 : A Disastrous Proposal Can Do A Lot, So Does Strigoi Attack.**

Adrian's POV :

"What did he say to you?!" I asked like crazy.

Dimitri was pretending like nothing happened and I was going crazy. For three freaking days.

He went to the tree house and didn't ask me to come with him. When I tried to talk to him he said he wanted to be alone.

Rose went to talk to him and she just came back.

She sighed. "He is upset."

"I got that since he stopped talking to me. All we talk about now is passing the food on the dinner table or if something wrong about my safety. Tell me, Rose."

"He is hurt. You can't blame him. You freaked him out by your reaction." She said seeming frustrated by what happened between us.

"Yeah, Rose. You can't blame me too. We were talking then all of a sudden he said marry me. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. We're gays, Rose." I told her throwing my hands out in a helpless gesture.

"Well, he thinks you turned him down 'cause of you and him. As a royal Moroi and his guardian."

"What?! That's crazy. That never crossed my mind. I swear, Rose."

She sighed. "Give him some time. He needs to clear his head."

"I am turning crazy here. I can't bear the idea of him leaving me." I said jumping in my own skin.

"Relax, he is not leaving you." She said holding me still by my shoulders.

"Let me talk to him. Please." I begged her fighting my tears.

She shook her head. "No Adrian. He really needs space. It's more than enough that all your stress and your emotions are running along the bond giving him the worst of a headache."

"That's what I am saying. He can see through my eyes he can read my thoughts. Why doesn't he just look and see himself?!"

She shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Adrian. You both are emotional and confused. The bond isn't working right. It's a lot for him to put up with."

I sighed. "What I have to do?!"

"How about this?! You and I are going to do Christmas shopping. Just the two of us. We're going to clear our heads and just do friends' time. You'll feel better." She said with a small smile.

I asked. I just wanted to see him. To be sure he wasn't leaving me. "Can I at least tell him?!"

"I already told him. C'mon. Let's go." She said that pulling me to the door.

We left the house just the two of us and went to do our shopping. I had lots of things to buy for Christmas. "So how is it going with Eddie?!" I asked.

"Well, we are turning each other crazy. He glares at Vika all the time. Like she stabbed him or something."

I chuckled. "He is close. Don't worry."

She nodded. "He looks at me with pain. Like I betrayed him or something but he was the one to leave me."

I nodded. "Sometimes guys just do stupid things."

"Like freaking out when a wedding is mentioned?!" She teased.

I nodded. "Exactly like that. I am really bad. And he is so good to me. I am just stupid."

"Stupid who should get married?!" She asked teasingly.

I nodded. "Yep, that kind of stupid."

We walked around. Bought things and talked. We even had something to eat. I really liked Rose. I mean we used to flirt and do other things but that was different.

We became good friends. We talked to each other real conversations. I felt like she understood me. And I liked her advices, sometimes it would be girly but they worked pretty good.

We had one last shop before we called it a day and walked back to the Belikovs'.

That when bad things started happening. Rose froze and pushed me to the wall. Her back was to me. She hissed. "Strigoi." Although I already knew that.

All what I thought about was Dimitri. I didn't know what was their number. I just freaked out. Really really freaked out.

I didn't scream or cry or anything but inside, deep inside me I was a total disaster. And Dimitri's name was all over my head.

Rose was fighting so good. I knew I was safe with her but I just wanted my love with me. I wanted Dimitri.

Dimitri's POV :

I was lying in the tree house when something exploded in the bond. It was like panic button was turned on and I was pulled to Adrian's head.

He was freaking out and scared and all of his thoughts were about me.

_Dimitri, oh my god, I never told him how sorry I am for what I did. Oh, Dimitri. I need you. Please._

I saw Rose fighting and I knew where they were. I pulled myself out of his head and ran. I ran like I never did before. I ran to save my boyfriend and my love.

I didn't know how much I ran but when I arrived I found Rose staking a Strigoi and turning to the other. I came from behind him and staked him like I never did before.

"Dimitri." Adrian shouted.

I looked at him. He was so pale and I mean paler than usual. He was breathing really heavily and I could see that he was fighting his tears.

"I am here." I said as I walked to him. He didn't move. He was stressed and consumed by what happened.

I stood in front of him and cupped his cheeks. Gently I kissed between his eyes. "I am here now. Don't worry."

A tear fell and he sobbed. "I am sorry. I am really-"

"Shh." I cut him off. "I am sorry. I wasn't there for you. That will never happen again. I am sorry, Adrian." I opened my arms to him. "Come here."

He threw his body at me. "Oh, Dimitri. I am sorry for what I did. I love you so much and I don't want anything more than to spend all my life with you. Forever."

I kissed his hair. "Me too, Adrian. Me too."

"Guys, I really don't want to interrupt but we have to go back now." Rose said.

I looked up at her and nodded. "You are right. Thank you for taking care of him."

"No problem." She said with a smile though her body was filled of tension. "C'mon."

"Let's go, Love." I whispered to Adrian and he nodded then we headed back to my family's house.

Adrian's POV :

We walked in to find everybody waiting like crazies. Olena hugged me and Dimitri right away.

"Oh my god." Then she moved to Rose. "Dear Lord. Are any of you hurt?! How do you feel?!"

"We are fine, Olena. Don't worry." Rose said with a smile.

"No, you are not." Lissa said checking her then me and Dimitri.

"Guys, relax we are fine." Rose said again. I was so consumed to even talk.

"Are you okay?!" Dimitri asked me.

I shook my head. "Can I go to our room?!"

He nodded. "Sure. Let's go." Then he looked at his mother. "I am taking him to our room." She nodded and he accompanied me to our room.

I was exhausted in every possible way. Believe it or not that was the first time for me to be face to face with a Strigoi let alone more than one.

"Here, sit." Dimitri said helping me to the bed. I sat resting my back on the headboard. He held one of my hands in both of his and kissed it. I looked at him. I didn't know what got to me. I was shocked and traumatized. I couldn't form a word. "Adrian, talk to me."

I heard him and a tear fell from my eye. Why was I so emotional?! I wasn't like that. I wasn't used to such a thing. But still I couldn't say anything. I wanted to say a lot. To say how sorry I was. How stupid I was to turn him down when he proposed to me. I wanted to hug him and stay there forever. Safe. Happy. And unharmed.

"Adrian, please babe, talk to me. What's wrong?!"

I just shook my head and more tears were falling down. He rested his back on the bedhead next to me and wrapped his arms around me taking me closer. "Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I am here. I will never let anything happen to you. I will never switch with anyone. I will be here to protect you."

That when I managed talking again. "I hate you." That what came out from me.

His body stiffened. "What?!"

I punched his chest with my fist. And I talked between my sobs. "I hate you. You lied to me. You said that night, our first real date, you said you'll never leave me alone and will stay by my side forever and that I don't have to stay alone. I asked you what would you do if I was mad at you or you were the one who was mad?! You said you won't leave or go that you'll stay even if you hated me. Even if I hated you. Because even though we were in that situation you'll know that deep inside us we're deeply in love." Yes, I remembered those words 'cause they changed my life.

"Adrian-" Dimitri started with pain but I cut him off.

Shaking my head I said. "No. You said even if I told you to leave you won't go. You'll be by my side. You'll tell me how much you love me, and how special I am that I don't have to be afraid of jumping 'cause I should be sure that you'll catch you. If my foot slips you'll hold my hand and never let go. You said you will always be here for me. You said you love me. And now I hate you 'cause you let go of me. You didn't love me when you hated me. You weren't there when I needed you. You weren't there to protect me. I saw their eyes. They were looking at me with their red eyes and I saw how much they wanted me. To feed on my blood. And you weren't there. I couldn't even- you weren't there for me. You didn't keep your word and I hate you for that."

He held me tighter as I cried in his hold. He sighed with pain. "When I felt you through the bond, when you pulled me to your head. When I watch what was happening through your eyes. All I thought about was that I'd give anything and I mean anything and everything to have you back again. To hold you safely in my arms. I just wanted you back. To me. I hated myself 'cause I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there to stand between them and you. I wasn't there to gouge their evil eyes from their sockets just to protect you from their gazes. I hated myself more than anyone can hate for being the most selfish person in this world. I wasn't there for you and I know that was the ugliest and the worst mistake I could ever make. I am sorry more than you think. I am sorry to my last breath. I am sorry and I will do anything to make it up for you. Anything, Adrian.

"I love you and I will throw myself in any fire for you. I just want you to forgive me. I will do anything to keep you safe for ever. I will die happily for you. Just don't be mad at me. I know I hurt you a lot and for that I am ashamed. You're the most loving and selfless and amazing person I have ever met. I don't even deserve you. Please, Adrian, I beg you. Just forgive me. Give me a chance, one chance to make it up for you."

I looked up at him. His eyes were saying the truth. All his feelings were clear in them. He loves me. I knew that. And I love him too. With everything I have. I love him.

"Adrian, please. Talk to me. Say something."

"I love you, fool. I love you and I can't hate you. I can't say no to you. I can't do anything but love and forgive you."

"You do?!" He asked cupping my cheeks.

"Under a condition." I said.

He looked at me confused. "Anything?! Whatever you want?!"

I dug in my pocket and took out a small box.

"Adrian-"

"Shh." I said putting my finger on his lips. I faced him properly and smiled. "Okay, I'll do bad at this but it's my first time so you need to take it easy on me."

He chuckled and God did I miss that sound.

I held his hands in mine. "Okay. Dimitri Belikov, I love you more than life itself. I can't live and I don't want to live without you. Since we got together and my life became filled of happiness and lights and everything good. I can't stop thinking about you even when we are together. I don't care about the world as long as we are together. So do you give me the honor of accepting my proposal and marry me?!"

Dimitri grinned a very big grin. "Well, I was going to do it another way but-"

I almost fainted. "What?! Did you change your mind?! Oh my-"

"Adrian, shut up and let me finish, okay?!"

I nodded. "Okay."

He took my hands again and pulled me out of the bed. I stood there watching him kneeling on one knee taking a box out of his pocket. My mouth was opened with surprise. "Adrian, I love you. You're the only one I want to spend my life with. I want to wake up with you. I want to kiss you and make love to you. I want to support you with everything I have. And more I want to commit myself to you. I want you to be only mine as I am only yours. I want to have a family with you and grow old next to you. So will you marry me?! Will you be my husband?!"

I gasped. "Oh my god, yes. Million times yes."

He grinned wider, sliding the ring in my finger then I did the same to his finger. Then I jumped and hugged him. "We are going to marry."

"Yeah, we are going to marry."

I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him till I couldn't breathe. I was happy. Really really happy.

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Who is this?!"

"Rose and Viktoria. We have some tea."

"I don't want tea." I shouted as I kissed my fiancé. Nice word.

"Ignore him." Rose said as she opened the door.

"Hey, we are kinda busy here." I complained.

"Who said I care?!" Rose said as she put the tray on the coffee table next to the bed. "So you are all goody and making out already, huh?!"

I sighed and nodded my head resting on Dimitri's chest while his hand stroking my hair. "Yeah, we are. It'll be nicer when you two leave."

"Maybe you can have some time to think about your plan?! Eddie hates me and I mean really hates me." Vika said sitting on the end of the bed.

"And he was glaring at me all the time. Kind of like I hate you 'cause you were in danger." Rose said sitting next to her.

"Maybe when you leave us we can finish faster, then I can think of something. I am pretty horny right now."

"Ewwwww. I don't want to hear that." Viktoria complained.

"Do you think I care?!" I said while shifting so Dimitri could pour the tea for us.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped.

Dimitri looked at her confused. "What?!"

"What is that?!" Rose said pointing at his hand. Then she looked at me. "Is that what you bought from the jewelry store?!"

"What are you taking about?!" Viktoria asked.

"Okay, now I have to kill both of you." I said sighing in frustration. We just couldn't hide anything from these two.

"Rings. Oh god. Is that what I think it is?!" Viktoria jumped with a grin.

"Viktoria." Dimitri warned her.

She didn't care she and Rose jumped at us giving lots of hugs and kisses. "Rooooooooooooooose." I complained.

"You are getting married. Oh god. I can't believe it. I think I have to slap me." Rose said happily.

I slapped her.

"Hey."

"You asked for it."

Viktoria giggled. "They are getting married. They are getting married."

That when Sonya walked in. "What is going on here?!"

Dimitri and I covered the girls' mouths before they said something. "Nothing. Just talking."

She eyed us suspiciously then nodded and left.

"Hey." Rose complained when I let go of her mouth.

"You can't just walk around and tell everybody. We're going to tell at the right time. It's a big deal here." I told them. They for sure didn't like my reaction but who said I cared.

"But Dimka, you can't be serious." Viktoria said.

"This is about Adrian and me. We will tell everybody when we are ready. You can't tell anyone. I am not kidding."

They sighed sadly.

"You are no fun." Rose protested for the millionth time.

"Whatever. You can't tell anyone." I cautioned her.

She shrugged. "Whatever. I am just happy for you guys but hey, I get to be the one walking you to the altar or wherever you will say your vows."

"Rose!" Dimitri gave her the look.

"What?! I am just saying he needs someone to give him to you so I wanna be that one since I was a very important element in this." She giggled. "No pressure, Adrian."

I laughed and nodded. "Of course. I'd love that so much."

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Great. No back to your making out. C'mon, Vika. We need to tease Eddie a little."

"Okay." Viktoria said and they left giggling.

Dimitri then let me lie on my back as he hovered over me. "So.."

"I am keeping my name." I told him seriously.

He laughed. "As you like, Lord Ivashkov."

I bit my lower lip. "Good." Then I pulled him to a very passionate kiss. Which led to a lot of things, naughty wicked things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I just love this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	20. Christmas Eve

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if you thought it took me long but I was drained.**

**AN : And I needed to do this one-shot for AdrianChristian's fans. If you're interested check it out 'cause I'm doing more for it.**

**Also, for a deserted rose, if you like our couple's conversation then you'll like the next few chapters of the story..**

**And there's something my favorite reader told me about. She said that Animal by Glee was an amazing match for out lovely couple. Maybe not for this chapter 'cause she meant some previous chapters.**

**Enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 20 : Christmas Eve.**

Adrian's POV :

"Dimka, stop." I complained as Dimitri wrapped his arms around me hugging me from behind while I tried to fix the decoration of the tree that we bought and put in the living room.

Dimitri chucked and nibbled my earlobe. His warm breath was sending shivers all over my body. "I don't want to stop." He told me with a husky voice and I felt his boner pressed on my ass.

I suppressed a gasp before I turned only my head with a smile. "We're excited, aren't we?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. I was watching you for the whole day moving and bending working on the tree and you looked totally hot. So are you going to do something about it?!"

I pointed at the tree. "Maybe you can help me with it." I said.

He frowned at me. "I meant with me being excited not with the tree."

"Dimkaaaaaaaaa." I whimpered when I felt his hands descended down my stomach to my crotch.

"What?!" He whispered pretending to be oblivious.

I just felt grateful that none was in the living room except for Rose and Viktoria whom were playing with Zoya. The others weren't around. And I was facing the tree so they couldn't see other than Dimitri's back who looked like he was giving his boyfriend –AKA me- an innocent hug.

"Stop doing that." I warned him as his hand rubbed my jeans at that area.

"Why?!" He asked all innocently.

"Be-because-because I want to do Christmas' things." I told him.

He sighed. "That what I can't understand. You're all cozy and corny about Christmas."

I turned still being hugged by him. "Because it's fun and it's about family and cozy and corny things."

"So you like Christmas things?!" I nodded and he sighed before sliding one hand in his pocket to take a mistletoe out of it. "Look what I found." He said like he was surprised while dangling it over our heads.

I grinned at him before kissing his lips. He, of course, kissed my back. **Snort**. Like he could resist.

We heard giggles near us so we broke the kiss to find Viktoria and Rose laughing their asses off. "Hey." I complained.

"This is supposed to be coincidental. You don't put them on purpose over your heads so you can kiss." Christian who just entered the room with Lissa said.

I snorted. "Oh please. At least we manage keeping our clothes on. You just couldn't believe it's Christmas eve and Lissa is allowing you back again."

Lissa and Christian flushed so obviously and we laughed at them.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn." Viktoria said between her giggles.

"Hey guys." Eddie said entering the room. "Olena told me to bring this to you." He said holding a big tray of sweets and cakes and cookies.

Rose jumped and attack the tray while still in his hands. She took a bite and moaned. "Oh god that's delicious."

"I'll bring some hot milk so we can enjoy this." I said and walked with Dimitri to the kitchen where Olena and her two older daughters were cooking a lot of food.

"Hey, dears. Did you taste what I sent to you with Eddie?!" She asked motherly.

"We came to have some hot milk to drink with them." Dimitri told her wrapping an arm around my shoulders holding me to him and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Adrian can't enjoy it without the milk."

"I didn't say that." I complained as they chuckled.

"It's okay. I'll just finish with it now." Karolina said from near the stove where she was heating a lot of milk for all of us.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "This is a very amazing Christmas. I never got one like that. It's officially my best Christmas." I whispered to Dimitri.

"Well, it's not done yet. It'll get better and better." Dimitri whispered to me with a smug smirk.

I couldn't help but smile to him and wrapping my arms around his neck pushing myself closer to have a very passionate kiss. A kiss that I was dying for.

When we broke apart Dimitri smirked more smugly to me though I could see how my kiss was affecting him. His eyes were glowing with that fire that turned all my body with fire I didn't even know was exist.

"See, that wasn't hard to do, now was it?!" He whispered to me.

"Actually it's a lot hard. It's so good that it hurts." I whispered back to hear someone clearing their throat.

We turned and Karolina smiled to us. "You're so cute together but the milk is getting cold. C'mon." She said and Dimitri took me closer as we followed her to the living room.

In the living room things were strange. I mean we were gone for only what?! Five minutes?! A bit more?! And Rose was already napping in the couch with –surprise, surprise- Eddie's coat over her as she rested her head –more surprise- on his lap.

"Rose." I called but Eddie signaled me to keep it quiet.

"She just fell asleep." He whispered.

I nodded and walked with Dimitri to sit together in a small loveseat as the milk was passed between us.

"Dimka." I turned to him to catch him watching me. I flushed and bit my lower lip.

"Yeah?!" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Can you turn the decoration on. I mean the lights of the tree." I said holding my cup between my hands then taking a bite of my cookie.

He smiled and nodded getting up to do as I said. As for me I got up to put some firewood in the fireplace to work it more.

I moved it with the iron stick to fix it more then I turned to see the tree and, God, was it amazing.

"Adrian, you really did great." Viktoria said amazed.

"Yeah, it's great, Uncle Adrian." Paul said as he walked in.

I heard the others saying things along that line. I was so proud of myself.

When I stood up and Dimitri hugged me he said. "You know. I think I'm getting that excitement you've for Christmas. And you did so good with the tree."

I grinned as we sat back in our previous seat. "Glad you think that."

He nodded taking me closer as I leant to his chest while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders his cup in the other hand.

I looked around at the people in the living room and suppressed a laugh as I saw Christian.

He was glued to Lissa whispering to her. He wasn't punished anymore by her and so they were having sex a lot today. I was sure since Rose was complaining all the day about it 'cause she couldn't see Lissa.

Dimitri was moving his hand in my hair in a soothing way as he asked. "Enjoying yourself?!"

"Just laughing at Christian. I wonder how Lissa can even walk after all of that sex." I said thoughtfully.

Dimitri laughed and whispered. "Well, not everybody's boner leaves the same effect, Love."

I looked up at him and nodded laughing. "That's for sure, Mr. Big."

He frowned at me. "You were watching a lot of TV with Rose lately, weren't you?!"

"Why?! 'Cause I called you Mr. Big?! Isn't that the truth?!" I said with a smirk but he was right. I was watching 'Sex And The City' with Rose lately.

"Do you like the truth?!" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure." Then I blushed and turned away to watch Rose whom just woke up rubbing her eyes, I couldn't blame her the room was filled of people and you couldn't take a nap.

She seemed confused about her position but nonetheless she was so comfortable. Eddie too seemed more comfortable that he smiled to her.

"Eddie is losing up, right?!" Viktoria who came to sit on the arm of the loveseat Dimitri and I were sitting on whispered to us.

"I told you my plan is going to work." I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said with a shrug.

I turned to Dimitri. "Sometimes I just can't believe you're siblings." I told him.

He chuckled. "Well, me too but mama kept saying she's my sister so I believed her."

"Hey, I'm still here." She complained.

We turned to her. "Are you eavesdropping on us now?!" I asked.

She pretended to think about it for a moment then nodded. "Yep. It's fun actually. I mean you're so cute together."

"Thank you." I told her before Dimitri turned my head so I was facing him once again. "Yes?!" I asked raising a brow questioningly.

"I usually ignore her. You know when she annoys me." He told me.

"Oh. That seems nice." I told him with a chuckle.

"Hey, and I was too nice that I bought you gifts for Christmas." She complained.

"You did?!" I asked surprised.

She nodded. "Sure."

"That's nice. Thank you." I told her.

She grinned. "Thank me when you see it. Which reminds me, I'm going to bring them and put them under the tree." She jumped and ran out of the living room.

"You bought me a gift for Christmas?!" I asked Dimitri.

He pulled me to his chest as he rested his back on the back of the seat. "I don't know. You'll see tomorrow."

"Did you take a peek through the bond?!" I asked. "For your gift?!"

He shook his head. "You're blocking it and I was trying not to look. I know you want it to be a surprise whatever it is."

I grinned at him. "Yep. That's exactly what I want."

He kissed the tip of my nose before suggesting. "Do you want to go for a walk before dinner?! Or to our room to have some rest?! You are awake since dawn."

I yawned before sipping the last of my milk. "Let's go to the bedroom. Together?!"

He nodded and we left together to his room.

I lay on the bed next to him under the cover after stripping off my jeans and sweater which left me with only my dark blue boxers. He was in the same article too except his was black.

It was cold so he took me as close as possible to his body and I cuddled to him breathing in his intoxicating scent.

He sighed and looked at me as I traced the lines of his well-defined chest. "What?!" I asked him.

"What are we going to do about our engagement?!" He asked.

I was confused. "I thought a marriage comes after that." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. And I can't wait but I mean only Rose and Viktoria know about this. The others have no idea. When are we going to tell them?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever you feel ready. I don't mind telling them as soon as you think it's okay."

"You don't?!" He asked raising a brow.

I shook my head. "If it was my family I'd say I do mind 'cause I know that they'd do anything and everything to separate us but your family is different. They accepted us since we came out of the closet for them so did Lissa. And Christian even if he's being an ass. Eddie really doesn't mind that at all and Rose is going to give me to you at the altar."

We chuckled at that then he kissed my hair. "We'll tell them soon, I promise." Then he seemed thoughtful. "Maybe tomorrow. After we open our gifts?!"

I nodded. "Sure."

That when he started to move his hand dangerously down.

"Dimka. I thought you said we'll take a nap." I said trying to suppress my moans as he hooked his thumb at my waistband trying to pull my boxers down.

He bent closer and whispered to me. "And what a better way of having it as an after-sex nap?!"

I grinned pulling his boxers down letting his boner breathe. "My, my, my, aren't we so excited?!" I said seductively before caressing his shaft gently.

He groaned at the sensation. "We're so excited actually." And my boxers was down my thighs so I kicked it off me.

I rolled to be on top straddling him. He growled at the contact and I moaned his name in pleasure turning harder. "Dimkaaaaaaaaaa."

His hands cupped my ass helping me riding him. "Yes babe. Give me more."

I extended my hands to the headboard grabbing it for more support as I moved faster and harder never losing eye contact with Dimitri. "Does it feel good, Dimka?!" I said teasing him while moving slower and gentler.

"Adrian." He complained while squeezing my ass.

"What's it, Dimka?!" I asked innocently with a smirk.

I could see the lust in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up easily and in a flash he rolled us to be the one in top. "Hi there."

"Hi." I said pulling him for a kiss as he had his way with me before we fell asleep in each other's arm.

XxXxXxXxX

I wasn't sure how much I was asleep in Dimitri's arms when someone opened the door and slammed it before jumping to the bed.

Dimitri spoke surprised. "Rose?! Seriously?!"

"Shut up, I came for your boyfriend." She said happily while shaking my leg from over the cover. "Adrian."

I opened my eyes tiredly my head resting on Dimitri's chest. "Rose?! What's going on?! Can't you see we're asleep?!"

She ignored me. "Shut up. I can see also that you're naked under the cover but I'm not that nosy to ask what you were doing."

"What do you want?!" I asked shifting my back to Dimitri's chest as his rested on the headboard.

Dimitri wrapped his arms protectively around me as Rose thought for a moment. "Are you fully awake?!" She asked.

I nodded. "As awake as I can be. C'mon, spit it out."

"Eddie gave up." She said and jumped up and down on her place.

"What?!" Dimitri and I asked at the same time.

"He took me to the tree house after you left to your room. Oh good. He finally gave up." She was grinning happily.

"Poor Castle. I wish he can handle you." I said jokingly.

She glared at me. "Hey."

I laughed and held my hand out to her. She took it and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Rose. I really am."

"Me too." Dimitri said genuinely.

Rose nodded. "I know and I'm so thankful for that guys. I really am."

"And why exactly you're not with him, naked?!" I asked waggling my brows.

She giggled. "We want it to be special. A quickie isn't going to work for us."

We chuckled at her expression. She was so happy and her aura was shining.

"I get to go. I came to tell you the good news and thank you for your help, Adrian." She said squeezing my hand.

I smiled, I really felt happy for Rose. She was a good person and she deserved everything good. "You're welcome in any time, Rose."

"Okay, continue whatever you guys were doing, I get to go. See you." And she left the room closing the door behind her.

I sighed. "Finally."

Dimitri kissed my hair and nodded. "You did great with that plan."

I grinned. "Thank you." I looked at the bedside watch then. "Oh, look what time it is. It's almost dinner time and I'm starving."

He pulled me to him while nibbling my neck. "I'm starving too. But of you."

I pushed him away. "Dimkaaaaa." And I fought my flush.

"What babe?!" He asked still tracing bites and kisses on my skin.

"Stop doing that. I don't want to be so horny and hard before dinner. We can do that after food." I told him before pulling his lips to me.

He kissed me softly then nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dimitri's POV :

"Do you want some Russian vodka, Adrian?!" I asked my amazing fiancé from my spot next to the drinks' table as he sat on the couch next to Lissa talking.

He turned to me and grin shaking his head. "No, but some wine wouldn't hurt."

I grinned like an idiot and nodded. "Sure." Pouring some wine to him I walked back to the couch. He got up and I slid on the couch then pulled him to my lap.

He took the wine from me before pressing his lips against mine. "Thank you. You're the best lover ever."

I couldn't help the big smile I had on my face. Adrian was giving me the best feelings ever and I liked that excitement that was leaking through the bond to me.

"Right, Dimitri?!" Adrian turned to me.

"Huh?!" I looked at him oblivious regarding what he was talking about_. For God's sake, have some hold, Dimitri,_ I told myself.

"I said we're not leaving till after new year's eve." He said while scanning me looking for the reason of my trance. It was actually his moving full pink delicious lips.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Paul came in the living room with upset Karolina walking with him.

We looked at them puzzled.

"What's going on, Karolina?!" I asked.

"Paul was playing with Zoya in your room and-" She lifted her hands showing a broken box. The box where we put our rings till the time would come to tell my family and our friends about our engagement.

Adrian stiffened as he saw the box. _'She knows'_, he thought through the bond.

"Nothing happened to your rings, Uncle Dimka. I promise." Paul said loudly and some gasps were heard.

"What rings, Paul?!" Sonya asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know there were their names and some date."

"Dimitri." Sonya gasped at the bomb Paul just announce.

"Dimka, what's going on?!" Mama turned and asked me.

"Well, it's- I mean-, I was going to but then-" I couldn't say it 'cause of their gazes but Adrian saved me.

"We're engaged." He said closing his eyes shut. I could tell he was so nervous but said that 'cause he was trying to help me.

Gasps. "WHAT?!"

I sighed. "We're going to married. Committing ourselves to each other. Completely."

"And you two were waiting till we find out by a total coincidence?!" My mother asked hurt showed itself in her voice.

I shook my head with intense. "No, mama. We didn't mean to do that."

"We were going to tell you guys after opening the gifts tomorrow morning." Adrian said saving me. "It's not like we went for it long time ago. It just happened the night I was attacked by the Strigoi when I was out with Rose. Really."

He didn't want to hurt any of them especially my mom 'cause he was considering her as a mother to him.

He walked to her and hugged her as I followed him. "I'm sorry, Olena. We didn't mean to hide it from you. It just- just happened. You were the first people we were going to tell. Really."

_'Say we'll do the marriage here. Spit it out.'_ He screamed through the bond.

I nodded as I hugged my mother. "I'm sorry, mama. I really am. Actually we wanted to ask your permission to have the wedding here. In the house."

My mother looked between us then looked at Adrian. "You would?!" She asked with teary eyes more to him than to me.

Adrian grinned and nodded. "Of course, Olena. I want us to say our vows under the tree house if you don't mind."

My mom took both of us in a tight hug. "Oh god, honey. I'm so happy for the two of you. It's going to be very much wonderful."

"When are you going to do it?!" Sonya asked raising a brow.

Adrian looked at me thoughtfully then grinned when he found the answer. "New year's eve, right Dimka?!"

I nodded kissing his temple. "Of course, honey. It's going to be perfect. I'll do whatever you want."

He grinned hugging me. "That's wonderful. I don't want anything much. Just us together. Saying our vows and confirming our love. It'll be more than enough to me."

"Oh god, a wedding." Lissa squealed and jumped to hug us both and we found ourselves receiving a lot of hugs for the next five minutes.

Then my mama took Adrian's hand. "Adrian, honey, let's talk together in the kitchen, maybe you can taste the cake I just made."

Adrian grinned for her and nodded. "Sure, Olena. I'd love to."

I tried to follow them but Karolina held my hand and shook her head. "What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Let them have some privacy. Mama isn't going to eat him. They'll talk, after all he'll be her son-in-law." She told me. "Besides, we need to talk." She said dragging me to the big pillows around the fireplace.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Adrian's POV :

I smiled to Olena as she made some delicious tea for us with some chocolate cake. "Olena, that's not fair, my wedding to your son is in less than a week from now and you feed me a lot of delicious food. I won't fit in my suit if I kept eating like that."

She laughed while handing me my cup. "Your body is totally fine, besides, you're a Moroi, you can't gain weight easily."

I sipped from my tea while she held my free hand in her warm one. "Adrian, you know I love you so much and you're like a son to me."

I nodded. "Of course, Olena. You're already like a mother to me."

She grinned happily. "I'm glad you think that, honey. I just want to ask you something, if you wouldn't mind."

I nodded. "Sure, ask for whatever you want."

"You're really want to have your wedding here, right?!"

I nodded. "One hundred percent."

She squeezed my hand. "Great." She flushed before asking. "Who are you going to invite?!"

I sighed. "I understand what you mean. Dimitri and I think it'd be better to keep this a secret. And it's not 'cause of Dimitri being my lover 'cause I love him so much and I'm so proud of him and I'd love to show him to the whole world but, as you know, I'm an Ivashkov. If anyone knew it'd bring a lot of problems to us. Especially Dimitri, and I don't want them to separate us form each other 'cause I can't live without him." I looked down at my feet fighting the tears that wanted to leak out at the mention of us being separated. "They might hurt Dimitri even and I don't want that at all. So I'm not going to tell anyone from my family. They wouldn't accept it as you guys did. And the only real friends I have are here and they'll be all in the wedding. Actually Rose said she's going to give me to Dimitri at the altar."

She grinned to me. "I totally understand, honey, and we'll keep your secret to our burials."

I nodded. "I know and I trust you in that. I just want you to know that I really in love with your son and I'll do my best to keep him the happiest as much as it possible. I will never hurt him."

"I know you will. And if he did anything to upset you, he'll have to answer me for it. You're my son too, Adrian."

"Thank you, Olena. I'm really honored." I said as I hugged her.

"Which bring me to the next subject." She started again excitedly.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"We've a wedding to plan. I'm going to do my best to make it perfect for you."

I grinned. "That would be great. Totally great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it.**

**Rose's fans, I'm sure you're happy for how things turned out. And about our lovely couples?**

**Follow me in Twitter if you want to know what I've new for you. And as I said about my new AdrianChristian story, it'd have some more of it.**

**By the way, things are settled. 22 chapters and a one-shot sequel or epilogue.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	21. Christmas Morning

**AN : My Dear spoiled readers. **I love you guys****

**I'm sorry it took long since one of one of my reviewer had been asking if I'm UD anytime soon. **I'm not Upset by the request, actually quite happy****

**Well, here it is guys.**

**But two things before you read,**

**First, the next chapter would be the last before I got to the sequel which would be separated in two-shots and I'll tell you late when and where.**

**Second, since you like gays stuff, well, I have ChristianAdrian story. And SethJacob story.**

**Check my profile..**

**Now enjoy R & R..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When His Strength And My Spirit Joined**

**Chapter 21 : Christmas Morning.**

"Dimkaaaaaaa stop, I told you, we just talked." I said annoyed as Dimitri kept asking me about the conversation I'd with his mother.

He frowned. "Why were you blocking me then?" He asked.

"Why were you peeking through the bond in the first place? I thought we agreed it's only for my safety." I said with a pout. "Don't you trust me?"

He nodded. "Of course I do but when I talked to her later last night she warned me about hurting you. And she was very serious. Like I wasn't her son, at all."

I burst out laughing. "So?"

"So? I don't know. What did you guys talk about?" He asked as I left the bed to take a shower before we head down to the living room to have Christmas' breakfast. "Adrian," He said pulling me back to the bed annoyed.

I winced in pain. "Aah."

"Are you okay?" Dimitri shifted closer to check on me, his expression was of pure worry.

"A bit sore after all the things we did last night." Yep, we had a lot of sex last night. He was horny and I couldn't get him off me. In fact I was too horny to move an inch away from him. "I'll be fine." I said with a smile as he hugged me.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

I nodded. "Sure. Don't worry." And I hugged him. "Last night was amazing."

He nodded kissing my lips softly. "Yes, it was. So much if I may say myself."

I nodded in agreement as he held me to the bathroom. "Dimka, I wasn't a virgin last night so you don't have to carry me like that." I told him with a frown.

He chuckled and shrugged. "That wasn't what I felt while pushing through that tight delicious beautiful ass of yours." He moaned as I flushed remembering the pleasure of last night. "You were so tight it was hard not to come after the first thrust."

I grinned. "Glad you think that."

"Oh, I think more, believe me." He said giving me one of his sexy smirks. "So are you going to tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"I told you, it was nothing. She wants to do us a beautiful wedding so we're planning it together." I said with a grin.

He raised a brow. "A what?"

"A wedding. You know. Where to do it, who'll be there. Things like that." I said as he put me down on my feet. I was naked so he didn't need to undress me neither did I 'cause he was nude too.

I turned to the shower to start the water when his arms were wrapped around me as he started nuzzling my neck. I moaned to the feeling of his hard member against the crack between my ass cheeks. "I miss you already." He murmured sucking on my neck over my collarbone.

I pulled myself away from him shaking my head. "No, babe. It's Christmas, I'm not going to lose myself in bed having sex all day."

"But it's more fun." He complained.

I shrugged. "Not today. Besides, I'm starving. You wore me out last night, Dimitri Belikov."

He smirked. "It was amazing and you liked it."

"Still, and since it's Christmas you don't get to be on top." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at me shocked. It wasn't a habit for me to say such a thing. Of course he knew I wasn't a total bottom and if it wasn't for him, I'd be keeping my ass virginity till I die.

Anyway, the thing was that I wasn't used to asking to be on top. When I'd be on top it'd just happen, and occasionally 'cause Dimitri was more dominate in the relationship. I wasn't a submissive and he understood that. But since I was more dominate about our life regarding the where we go or where we live or what we do since I was the Moroi and he was my guardian he was more dominate regarding the intimate things. It was a balance.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely. You're not going to fuck me any time soon, Dimka." I slid my hands down to his ass pushing my forefinger to his tight hole earning a groan out of his lips 'cause of the pleasing sensation he was receiving.

"Adrian." He moaned my name with such a love and lust that were filling his eyes too.

"Do you like that, Dimka? My whole cock in your tight heat taking you over and over. Having my way with you for the whole night. Making you screaming my name like you never did before." I whispered seductively in his ears before twisting my finger in him running them through the nerve bundles.

He cried in pleasure. "Oh, Adrian. That's so good."

I knew he'd not do such a thing with any one. I knew my lover and I knew I was the only one to do such a thing to him. "Oh, so you like it, Dimka. You like it a lot."

He nodded. "Because it's you whose doing it." He said huskily. His hard appendage was a rock-like rubbing against my abs.

I nodded. "Yes, because you're only mine. No guy or girl can get you. You're mine." I said adding another finger. "Say it."

He groaned. "I am yours, Adrian. I am only yours."

As he said those words I'd a feeling of satisfaction of being in control. I just wanted to show him that. My other hand slid up to pinch his left hard nipple as I sucked the other one driving him crazy and as our crotches kept rubbing together I saw our precome leaving our slits.

I was moving my fingers gently not to hurt him since I didn't use any lube with them. Well, only my spit but I didn't count that a real lube.

So I took my fingers off him. He groaned in frustration. "Adrian."

I chuckled while trailing up giving him a love bite on his neck. He deserved it after marking me with lots of those since we came to Russia. He didn't insist on marking me like that when we were in America. That's why I liked Russian so much. It kept me seeing my relationship without the fear of being discovered.

We both were hard so I wrapped my fingers around both of us pumping a very amazing rhythm caused us to moan and groan in pleasure. I leaned closer to Dimitri murmuring. "I'm deeply in love with you, Dimitri Belikov."

"Fuck." He cursed and came all over us. That caused me to come too so much making mess with his.

We both were panting as we collapsed on the floor still in each other's arms. "Wow." I gasped.

Dimitri chuckled as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Yes, wow. Very much wow, Love. I'm deeply in love with you too, Adrian Ivashkov." Pause then he said. "And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dimka." I said with a smile before he pulled me up to my feet with him. Gently he led me to the shower.

"Gifts time." Paul and Viktoria squealed as they searched the huge pile of gifts under the decorated tree set in the living room.

I laughed as Karolina handed me and Dimitri a cup of cocoa each. "Thanks." She smiled and nodded before turning to give the others their cups.

Dimitri already had his arm around me pulling me to his warm embrace. I looked at him and smiled with happiness. How my life turned to be like that? Engaged to this amazing man. Bounded to him. Soon to be husbands.

"Very soon." He whispered to me and I flushed. He was hearing everything of my head. I pecked his lips before I turned to look around.

Yeva and Olena were busy talking about something in Russian. Karolina was spreading the cocoa between us. Sonya was cooing baby Zoya in her arms. Viktoria and Paul were digging for their gifts with sparkling eyes. Christian was holding sleepy Lissa to his chest. And finally, my best friend, the one I had never thought I'd grow that close to her to call her my best friend, a family maybe, was sitting next to her new boyfriend. Eddie had sparkles of happiness all over his aura. He was looking at her eyes with love and passion holding his hands with warmth. He was leaning closer whispering to her and she would smile and answer back. Her aura was one of a happiness too.

She turned to me briefly mouthing a 'thank you'. I nodded and smiled back to her. I was so happy she could find someone who love her as she deserved.

"OH MY GOD." Viktoria shouted pulling our attention to her happy face.

"What's it, Vika?" Olena asked her with a frown.

Viktoria grinned happily to her. "Adrian and Dimka got me two two-way tickets to Hawaii." She said waving the two two-way tickets she had for Hawaii. The one I bought for her as a Christmas' gift.

She got up and hugged me and Dimitri so tightly. "Thank you so much guys. This is the best gift ever."

I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Vika."

"Glad you like it, sis. Though it was mostly Adrian's idea." Dimitri said before kissing my temple murmuring a thank you.

She shrugged. "I don't care. I'm going to Hawaii." She said with a grin before going back to her spot with her other gifts.

Rose found it interesting so she decided it was her time to dig for gifts. She pulled Eddie with her to search. Christian and Lissa followed.

"Adrian, that's from me." Rose said handing me a wrapped box.

"Thanks, Rose." I said pulling myself off Dimitri's embrace to give her a hug. "You didn't have to."

She grinned and nodded. "It's okay, I wanted to. Merry Christmas." She said before pulling back to Eddie's lap. "You can have your gift from here, Comrade."

Carefully but eagerly I unwrapped the box and opened it. Dimitri was leaning close to see what it was. In the box I found a multi flavored lubes, condoms and a toy. Fast than I could imagine, I closed the box and flushed like there is no tomorrow.

Rose burst out laughing. Dimitri joined her and I kept glaring at them both. "Seriously, Rose?"

She tried to talk through her giggles. "I-I thou-thought you'd like it. I mean yo-you have so-some great us-uses for it." She said laughing.

She was right and I noticed Dimitri's grin, a proof that he liked the gift as much as I did, maybe more. "Thanks anyway. But that wasn't nice."

She laughed before answering. "Best friends don't have to be nice." She said with a wink.

I smiled mischievously and nodded, now I didn't have to worry about my gift. "You're right. Just look for my gift to you."

She frowned at me. "What do you mean, Ivashkov?"

I shrugged. "I'm just saying that maybe Eddie will like it more than you."

She gave me the bird before turning to her gifts. I just laughed. "Bad boy." Dimitri murmured and I was sure he saw the gift in my head.

I laughed and nodded. "I know, I know."

Sometime later I heard Rose gasping and Eddie laughing like there was no tomorrow. She had to slap his arms for him to stop laughing but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

He gave me a grateful smile before turning back whispering to Rose. I was sure he said something naughty 'cause she flushed deeply. "Like my gift, Rosie." I teased her.

She glared at me before laughing for real. I knew she liked my gift too. "Where did you get that thing in the first place?" Dimitri asked me.

"I ordered it by the internet." I whispered. "Where do you think I can find such a sexy devil costume like that?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You're right."

"IVASHKOV." Christian screamed from his spot near the fireplace a group of gift around him and laughing Lissa sitting on his lap.

I turned to him and smirked. "Like my gift, Christie?"

"That should be yours, Fool. I already have something to stick it somewhere." He said with a glare.

"Yeah, but it's not big enough. It's mostly for my Cousin, you know." I said before laughing at his expression. it was so much fun watching his red face as he found the wrapped box with a new vibrator dildo in it.

Was I dirty? No, it's just that I knew Rose would need such a thing for a special night with Eddie. A sexy lingerie could do the trick easily.

As for Christian, well, I promised him that gift. I couldn't leave my promise unfulfilled.

I had a lot of gifts that Christmas. One more reason to love that Christmas declaring it as my favorite.

"Adrian, Love." Dimitri whispered to me gently.

"Yea?" I asked turning to his loving eyes.

"Don't you think it's the time for our gifts to be exchanged?" He asked and I grinned.

I nodded excitedly. "Of course." I said and jumped off our seat to the tree searching for his gift.

I saw him getting up walking to the tree searching for his gift to me. I saw him smiling as he found it and walked back to our seat waiting for me. Finally, I found the wrapped box and walked back to him.

I noticed our friends and family looking at us. I knew they were all wondering about what gifts we brought for each other.

I sat on his lap handing him the box. "Merry Christmas, Dimka."

He kissed me softly before handing me my gift. "Merry Christmas, fiancé of mine." I smiled to the name he gave me.

I took the gift from him and started opening it. I couldn't wait to find what it was.

In a box I found an amazing silver watch. It was antique, I could tell. Scanning it, I noticed some graving at the back.

_Yours Forever.._

_Dimka, 2012_

I couldn't help the tears coming out of my eyes. It was so Dimka to do such a thing and I loved it. All of it. I turned to him and kissed him passionately before whispering. "I'm yours too, Love."

I heard people clapping for us. We turned to them smiling before I turned back to him. "Your turn. I hope you like it."

He nodded opening the box I brought for him.

I was so excited. I didn't know what his reaction would be. I didn't want him to be upset but it was really my choice. I had it somehow selfishly knowing how easier our life would be.

In the box a western novel he loved, an old copy, with the writer's signature declared for Dimitri. He looked at me surprised. He was about to kiss me when I stopped him.

"Open it." I said and that when he noticed a piece of paper with a picture attached to it. The picture was for a mansion.

He looked at me shocked. "Adrian. what the-"

I kissed him while saying through the bond. "_I want us to live here. in Russia. Near your family."_

"But-" He tried to protest.

"_No buts. This place means a lot to me. It's where I gave myself completely to you. It's where I discovered the real depth of our feelings to each other. Here, I lost you and brought you back. Here is the place where we established our bond. Where we decided to commit ourselves to each other. Here were I felt how it's to have a real relationship. I want to be here. With you. And with our family. It's my gift for both of us, Dimka."_

He sighed and smiled hugging my tightly to him. "Thank you, Adrian. This is the most amazing and the best Christmas I've ever had. You're my Christmas. You're my gift and you're my life."

Through the bond I whispered with affection. _"You can't imagine how happy I am with all of this." _I caressed his cheeks as he smiled to me. _"Everything is beyond perfect. I never had a real Christmas like this. Mine were all about drinking and partying like crazy out in the open. But then I'd go back to my empty apartment with a tree and decoration celebrating it alone. It got better when I met our friends but never this better. Never this amazing feelings I feel now. I always wanted a real Christmas, like the ones in movie and you, Dimitri, gave me that. I'm so thankful, Love."_

I saw tears filling his eyes as he saw through the bond what my life had been during my clod empty Christmas. How I suffered the loneliness and the coldness. Away from him.

But now..

"You're not alone." He whispered. "Not anymore. I'm not going to let you go. You'll always have me. and no more cuddling to the pillows on the couch watching bad TV. You'll only be cuddling with me."

I chuckled before kissing him. "That would be amazing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I don't know what happened next but you got the idea.**

**What did you think of the gifts? I liked them.**

**Next chapter would be the last before the sequel. Hope you like it..**

**Don't forget to review. Pretty please.**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	22. New Year's Eve : The Wedding :

**Hey guys.**

**I know I was supposed to post this a very long time ago but I got busy studying for the first quizzes. **Don't get me start with the subjects and the doctors teaching me****

**And a very big fat thank you to my reviewer whom told me what they thought through a review or PM**

'**nadeshik0' 'Jay', 'A Desert Rose' 'a fan' 'a guest' 'anomymous' 'just somebody' 'lover vampire academy218' 'ClauIlove DimitriBelikov' and all of the other guests that made my day by reviewing even once. I'd like to know what you think about this one.**

**'Cause really you helps me making my writing better.**

**It meant a lot to me. more than you can imagine.**

**And surely for 'Roxa' The writer of the original story that allowed me to take from where she ended.**

**Anyway, now that I ended 'I Am A Vampire'**

**Then I finished with 'Can You Be My Eyes' And there would be a sequel after I finish with my quizzes.**

**I'm now finishing this one. Hope you like it.**

**And please, for you readers that never get me reviews, I think I deserve at least one telling me what you thought about the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 22 : New Year's Eve.**

I was standing under the decorated tree house in the backyard of my family's house next to Yeva whom accepted gladly to be the one to marry me to my life love.

I was so nervous. Rose kidnapped Adrian to her room sending Eddie instead. She had ordered that I couldn't see my fiancé any time before the wedding.

I couldn't believe Adrian agreed to what she did. Of course I wanted to slide in his head but Eddie told me he promised her to tell her whenever I did that.

I knew it was very unusual bachelor party but I had Eddie for the whole night as Adrian had Rose. Of course the others came and go but these two were constant.

I saw Rose this morning. She came to see if I was ready telling me Adrian was anxious. I knew 'cause I was the same and 'cause of the bond.

But I was glad she was with him. The two of them grew very close to each other over the past several months and I couldn't find someone better than Rose to walk him down the aisle.

As for me?! Well, Adrian said I had to find someone walking me down the aisle of he was going to skip the wedding. He said. _"Look, I'm the not the bride. I'm the groom too. So if Rose is going to walk me to you then you bring someone to walk you too."_

I gave up in to him 'cause I didn't want him skipping the wedding. I asked my mother to walk me. She gladly did it for me.

Now, with our friends and my family, well, our family, I was waiting worriedly for Rose and Adrian. I sighed for the millionth time. I was growing frustrated by all the waiting.

"Eddie." I turned to Eddie standing next to me. He generously accepted to be my best man. Paul was my other best man. Non-traditional?! Well, it was all non-traditional.

Christian, even after all the fights and teasing, accepted to be the maid of honor alongside Rose. Crazy?! Well, I guessed it was Rose's plan but I didn't question it. Lissa was the third one.

"What?!" Eddie asked raising a brow.

"They're late. Check them for me." I said and he nodded.

I saw him sliding gracefully through the back door to the house. Moments later he came back smiling. "They're ready."

I grinned sighing in relief. He was coming. To me.

I sucked in a deep breath once they came to my sight. I just saw him last night but to me, it was like years separating us. And man, did he became more handsome than before.

He was wearing a very amazing suit cladding his body greatly. I felt his worry magnifying as he walked closer to me. He looked up to me and once I met his emerald green eyes I knew I did right choosing this man as my partner for the eternity. Committing myself to him was the very right thing I would do in my life.

I couldn't wait. The distant was too long for me. Without me feeling my feet moved taking me to him. I watched and felt his surprise followed by his amusement.

Nothing was traditional. Just like the two of us.

We met half the way. I held his free hand in mine and smiled. "You took too long, Lord Ivashkov."

"I was giving you a head off to run." He teased.

I kissed his hand shaking my head. "I don't want to run anywhere but to you." I looked at Rose and said. "Thank you, Rose. I'll take it from here."

She nodded before giving Adrian a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave me the same one before walking to her side next to Christian and teary Lissa.

My soon-to-be-husband smiled his amazing smile before whispering. "Let's do it."

I chuckled leading him to where Yeva was standing under our tree house. The place that witnessed our love growing to no limits.

"We're gathered here to witness the emerging of a new special bond between two souls. Two souls we all watched them melting to one." She turned to me and smiled motherly. "You can say your vows, son."

I nodded and turned to Adrian. Our hands intertwined together. "Adrian, what can I say. I was lost, afraid of my real me and worried about showing my real emotions.

"I was worried about being rejected. And you know more than anyone how I was from the beginning hiding not accepting to be loved completely. But that's not it anymore.

"You taught me differently. You loved me to the brim giving me the ability to accept my feelings. My heart's desires. And most important, knowing the pleasure of being taken care of by the one I'm in love with.

"I know that it wasn't easy to get to me. I always wanted to be the guardian everywhere. Even in our most intimate moments. But with your love I couldn't stay the same. I became better.

"You taught me to embrace my feelings shamelessly. You showed me that being physically stronger or weaker doesn't mean anything when it comes to love. That no matter what was the situation, I'll always find you by my side, supporting me. And I've learnt not to regret being in love with you.

"Adrian, I promise to commit myself to you and only you. I promise to love you no matter what. You'll find me always there. Your rock when the Spirit shakes your balance. Your light when the darkness surrounds you. Your every need even after the world ends."

I took his hands and rested it on my chest where my heart was beating. "This, this is all yours. Forever and even after that."

I watched as Yeva turned to him asking his teary self to speak his own feelings.

He looked at me through his long lashes with the most sincere loving and caring smile I've ever seen. "Wow, Dimka. You really know how to do it."

Chuckles were heard around us one of them was my own.

"Dimitri, from the first day I laid my eyes on you I knew nothing was going to be the same. I didn't want it to be the same but I wished it'd turn better. But it never did. It just turned the best and I can't ask for more.

"I was always Adrian Ivashkov, the infamous drunk womanizer royal Moroi. I never liked it but I didn't stop to question it. I never asked myself what I really wanted till you came to my life.

"The day you told me about your feelings, was when my real life started. It was when I realized that there was more of this life that I wanted.

"I was shaky. I was unbalanced. Drunk, pathetic and pity party. The Spirit was consuming me and the only friend I'd run to when it becomes too much was my vodka." He shook his head. "But not anymore.

"Now, I know better. I see better. I live better. And I'm in love. For real and for the first time.

"You, Dimitri, my first guardian, man and lover, taught me that there was another way to live. You showed me that my damaged self wasn't beyond fixation. And even though I should be the healer, it was you whom healed me.

"You took care of me like no one did. You loved me like no one's love. And you're bounded to me like no one's bond. And it's the only thing matter now.

"This didn't start as a fairytale. It never was. And it never passed as one too. We cried, fought and almost lost each other in the middle of it all. But our love was much stronger." His gentle fingers came slowly to my cheeks wiping my leaking tears away that was a very sad memory. But it was a memory, and we were together now.

"And it didn't end as a fairytale 'cause there's no prince charming and princess. Only some crazy Moroi in love with his god-like guardian. But who cares?! This is much better. Much happier. And filled with more love, support and protectiveness. Hell, I don't want a fairytale when you're the one being with me in reality.

"Dimitri, with you, I don't worry about my identity. Who I am and who my family is, don't worry me the least 'cause I know they don't matter. Here, we're only Adrian and Dimitri, two lovers. That simple."

He squeezed my hands taking a deep breath before saying, "Dimka, I love you from the deepest parts of my heart and soul. I can't live without you. I want to love you forever. Even after it ends. My love to you will never die. My feelings for you, will never fade.

"I'll do all I can to keep you happy, loved and content. I'll jump in fire for you. I'll die happily for you." He took my hand and rested it over his heart. "That's only for you, Love."

"I declared you a husband and a husband. You may kiss the groom." Yeva said as we were looking deeply in the other's eyes.

We grinned at the same time and our lips met. Sweet and salt mixed together. That was his lips and our tears. Tears of our happiness for the whole eternity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Adrian's POV :

"What are you doing, Mr. Belikov?" Dimitri whispered in my ear hugging me from behind as I stood in front of the kitchen's, in the cottage we were staying in for our honeymoon, sink drinking some water.

I turned only my face to him glaring. "I told you, I'm keeping my name. You can change yours if you like."

He chuckled. "Mr. Dimitri Belikov-Ivashkov. Nah, I'm keeping my name as it is. You know why?"

"'Cause Ivashkovs are stupid and crazy?" I suggested.

He shook his head playfully turning me to face him completely his hands resting on my hips. "Because none of that really matter. We don't need to carry each other's name to declare our love and bond. I'm keeping it 'cause it doesn't matter to any of us. We don't need our last names. Just us, Adrian and Dimitri. As simple as that. The changes are much deeper than a title."

"Bounded to our souls, huh?" I asked locking my arms around his neck. It may sound teasing but I meant it from my heart.

He kissed my lips softly murmuring. "Couldn't say it better myself."

"I know." I replied before starting attacking his lips hungrily. His hands roamed over my body giving me fire everywhere. "I missed you, Dimka." I whispered seductively.

"Mmm." His lips descended to my neck looking for the sensitive spot around my collarbone. "Me too. I hated Rose 'cause she took you away from me the night before our wedding. That was crazy." He told me before his hands cupped my buttocks squeezing my cheeks.

I gasped feeling the blood running to my lower body where my boner was being built pressed to his own. "You're so delicious, Adrian." He teased me a hint of amusement in his tone as a respond to my gasp.

"Shut up and kiss me." I panted pulling his lips from my neck to my lips. He was smirking when I pushed my tongue to his mouth demanding entrance without permission.

His hands that were on my hips lifted me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking our kiss.

"Adrian." Dimitri tried to talk putting me on the edge of the sink his body pressed to mine as tight as he managed.

"Hmm?" I replied with a moan as he trailed openmouthed kisses down my neck to my chest. I arched my back to him seeking more.

"The bedroom." He panted his voice muffled from being buried in my chest.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "We can have lunch later." I jumped off my seat pulling his arm dragging him with me. "C'mon, I get to top this time."

He laughed. "That's not going to happen. You topped twice last night." He was shaking his head amusement all over his face.

"Cause it was our first night as a married couple and then you were topping a lot lately. Besides, it's easier to heal you when anything get wrong instead of calling Lissa to heal me." I teased pulling him with me running to our bedroom. "We can have two rounds. One each, Love." I said finally to have some excitement as his moves were showing that he would like to top this time.

He carried me running to our room finally saying. "Okay, me first." I knew that.

I laughed at him murmuring. "Horny bastard."

"You love it." He teased back before kicking the door behind him then putting me down on the bed gently in contrast to the animalistic desire burning us.

I laughed watching him stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. Which was so fast. "You know." I started as he climbed to me on the bed a look of hunger obvious in his eyes.

"Know what?" He asked pulling my unbuttoned shirt off me.

"Seeing you like that make me wonder who was that very gentle delicate guy making love to me last night." I teased my hands roaming over his naked skin pulling him to me after he took off my jeans.

That day, we made love to each other till we fill from the exhaustion barely satisfied for the current time. we curled to each other on our bed content by each other's company.

"_I love you, Dimka."_ I whispered through the bond.

His arms tightened around my body as he whispered. "I love you too, Adrian. I love you too."

And we fell asleep dreaming of the happiness we'll have for the rest of our life. Together. Bonded, hearts, souls and bodies.

No, that came wrong. I'd say more and more and more and it wouldn't be too much. But then that what happened when His Strength And My Spirit Joined Forever.

**AN : The End for now, 'Cause the sequel is coming..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooo yeah, there will be a sequel. After my quizzes.**

**It's going to be separate from that one but I'll post an announcement here to tell you where to find it.**

**That if you're interested**

**Tell me what you think 'cause I really worked so hard in this story and even though I didn't have as much reviews for it as my other stories **Maybe 'cause the pair are gays** I love it so much.**

**And there's people whom actually liked it for real. And I'm proud of myself 'cause I got there attention. I think it shows that no matter what's your sexuality or your social condition or your name, you can fell in love. And when love is concerned nothing else matter.**

****I'm crying now** But don't worry, there will be a sequel showing our lovely couples. Yeah, couples. As in Adrian&Dimitri and Rose&Eddie.**

**Now reviews and let me see what you think. And if you didn't want people to know you like gays story just write the review as guest. I really don't mind.**

**And people, I just ended my first gay story. (or was it bisexual) I don't know :D. but I'm proud of myself.**

**Waiting for your responds.**

**Be happy, safe, and in love.**


End file.
